By Process Of Elimination - Traduction
by Hellie7
Summary: Librement inspirée du film Le Jackpot. Toujours compétitives, une nuit, Emma et Regina se trouvent un peu emportées par les événements. Au petit matin, elles sont choquées de voir que leur situation a changé et que dans une ville magique, tout n'est pas facilement réparable. Elles doivent subitement apprendre à s'entendre avant que l'une d'entre elles n'en sorte pas vivante.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**Salut tout le monde, alors voilà c'est ma première traduction. Cette fiction est actuellement complète et comporte 36 chapitres. Je posterais à chaque fois que j'aurais fini de traduire un chapitre.**

**Bon, ben j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle le voyait partout. Elle le voyait chez tout le monde. Les personnes dans la rue. Celles au Café. Même chez les enfants dans la classe d'Henry.

Tout le monde avait sa moitié. Adultes, adolescents et enfants. Le véritable amour était vraiment quelque chose d'important ici et cela commençait à rendre Emma malade. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était activement à la recherche de quelqu'un pour elle, mais ça aurait été bien d'avoir au moins des options.

Elle entra dans le Café, se forçant à sourire comme une dingo à un couple qui l'avait salué sur son passage. Elle repéra Ruby et l'approcha rapidement.

"Hé Ruby." Salua t-elle en s'asseyant.

"Salut Emma, voilà !" Ruby sourit gaiement, plaçant déjà la commande d'Emma devant elle comme si elle l'attendait.

"Merci." Dit-elle, en y plongeant.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ?" Ruby commença à nettoyer, maintenant que les choses avaient ralenti.

"Euh... fatiguée. Viens juste de quitter l'appartement."

"Encore des..._désaccords _avec tes parents." Demanda Ruby prudemment, mais avec un petit sourire.

"Ouais bien...Je suppose qu'ils veulent compenser vingt-huit ans de non-parentalité. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la plus mature, mais maintenant qu'ils deviennent à l'aise, ils commencent à essayer de...contrôler mon comportement, j'imagine. C'est bizarre. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à ça... à avoir des parents." Emma haussa les épaules, en jouant avec ses frites.

"Accroche-toi. Tout ça est aussi nouveau pour eux que pour toi. Ils essaient." Dit-elle gentiment alors qu'elle se remit à essuyer les comptoirs. Emma la regarda pendant une minute avant d'aborder le sujet qui était la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

"Hé...j'ai une question." Commença t-elle, en saisissant une autre frite avant de continuer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Ruby s'arrêta et pencha la tête, donnant ainsi à Emma toute son attention.

"Oh je me...je me demandais ce que tu faisais demain soir...tu veux sortir ?" Dit-elle nonchalamment, en retournant à sa nourriture. Heureusement Ruby ne sembla pas remarquer son malaise.

"Bien, demain, je sors avec mon nouveau copain Charlie. Tu savais que c'était un chevalier ?" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Emma soupira intérieurement. Il semblait qu'elle soit arrivait trop tard, encore.

"Oh bien...amusez-vous." Elle se remit à manger mais Ruby sembla capter son trouble.

"Tu devrais venir !"

"Non, non. C'est bon." Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à tenir la chandelle.

"Ouais, allez. On peut inviter plus de gens et tous sortir boire." Elle donna son meilleur regard de chien battu, plus efficace étant une loup-garou.

"Je sens que je vais regretter ça." Gémit Emma.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tellement te faire boire que tu ne pourras même pas te souvenir."

"Génial. "

* * *

"C'est génial !" Cria Emma, trinquant avant de s'envoyer un autre shot. Elle fit un tope-là à Ruby.

"Tu vois, t'es contente d'être venu ?" Ruby marmonna juste légèrement alors qu'elle jetait un bras autour d'Emma. La blonde réalisa à quel point leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Je le suis. Merci de m'avoir invité." Elle avait du crié par dessus la musique. Elle était vraiment entrain d'apprécier combien Ruby devenait tactile lorsqu'elle avait bu. Elle lança son propre bras autour de la brune et sourit.

"De rien. Je suis aussi contente que tu puisses rencontrer Charlie ! Est-ce qu'il n'est pas sexy ?" Demanda t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Emma soupira intérieurement, laissant tomber son bras.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le béguin depuis longtemps pour la jeune fille, c'était juste que la liste des célibataires dans leur ville diminuait et que Ruby ne semblait plus en faire partie désormais. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à qui d'autre elle pourrait s'intéresser à ce point là.

"_Miss_ Swan ?" Une voix sèche dit son nom comme une accusation.

_Merde_. Pensa immédiatement Emma. Elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas besoin que le Maire la tire plus bas. Ruby se fit rare immédiatement.

"Oui, _Madame_ le Maire ?" Emma se retourna lentement pour faire face à la femme sombre.

"Où exactement se trouve mon fils pendant que vous êtes dehors à vadrouiller avec ces idiots ?" Dit-elle avec colère, en regardant le shérif légèrement ivre.

"Vadrouiller ? Vraiment Regina ? Henry est avec son grand-père. Ils voulaient passer un peu de temps ensemble " Emma, sur la défensive, croisa les bras.

"Eh bien comment désignez-vous cela, très chère ?" Regina semblait prendre un petit peu mal le fait de savoir qu'Henry n'était pas seul à la maison comme elle l'avait initialement pensé.

"Je sors juste pour m'amuser un peu. Je comprends que vous n'ayez aucune idée de ce que c'est." Emma sourit, en prenant une longue gorgée de son verre, le finissant. Elle fit un signe au barman, qui vint remplir son verre.

"Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que s'amuser ?" demanda Regina avec un sourcil levé, en se rapprochant. Elle se sentait défier et devait réagir.

"Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'est l'amusement même s'il marchait droit devant vous et vous giflez en plein visage." Dans son état actuel, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, mais n'en sourit pas moins fièrement.

"Vraiment ?" Défia Regina.

"Vraiment." Affirma Emma, en atteignant son verre plein.

Regina la regarda pendant une seconde puis lui prit son verre des mains. Alors qu'Emma allait protester, la femme plus âgée amena le verre à ses lèvres et l'avala, buvant la chose entière comme un shot. La mâchoire d'Emma tomba légèrement à la vue de cette scène. Regina reposa le verre et sourit.

"Vous disiez ?" Demanda t-elle, les yeux toujours remplis de défi.

"On verra." C'était tout ce qu'Emma dit alors qu'elle faisait, de nouveau, signe au barman. Elle lui montra deux doigts et vit la surprise qui traversa le visage de l'homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était sa nouvelle compagne. Bien qu'il haussa les épaules, il apporta les nouvelles boissons. "Amusons-nous vraiment Regina." La défiant encore, elle but son verre. Regina la regarda pendant un moment, semblant débattre de ses options. Quand elle vit Emma levait les yeux au ciel et commençait à partir, elle prit son verre et le but.

"Vous n'allez pas vous arrêter maintenant très chère, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle sourit et fit signe au barman elle-même.

"Jamais Maire Mills."

* * *

"Je ne...Je ne savais même pas que vous pouviez _faire_ ça !" bafouilla un peu Emma, en se penchant vers Regina.

"Faire quoi, très chère ?" demanda Regina, tout en se calmant, l'alcool rendait son expression confuse comique.

"Rire ! Vous savez, sans avoir le côté diabolique et toute cette merde." sourit Emma .

"Mais je ris. Je le fais." Regina sembla absente comme si elle devait y penser.

Elle était habituée à son cidre et avait présumé qu'elle pourrait très bien gérer ce genre de boissons. Elle avait pensé jouer un rôle et utiliser cela pour prouver l'incompétence d'Emma. Et bien, elle avait sous-estimée Emma et s'était elle-même follement _sur_estimée.

Elles avaient juste continué à se défier l'une et l'autre. Emma ne semblait pas avoir de souci à continuer toute la nuit. Chaque fois que Regina pensait qu'elles devraient ralentir, Emma lui tendait un autre coup et la brune devait répondre deux fois plus fort et relever la barre.

Elle n'avait _jamais _autant bu avant. Jamais. Donc elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se trouverait dans un tel un état d'ébriété et que plus tard, quand son cerveau fonctionnerait à un bon niveau et seulement si elle se souvenait, elle allait être horrifiée. Bien que maintenant, toutes les deux, ensemble, passaient un surprenant bon moment.

"Ben, vous ne le faîtes pas assez, vous avez un rire sexy." Emma gloussa en essayant de saisir son verre.

"Bien sûr que j'ai un rire sexy. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'utilise pas souvent. Il est puissant." Elle tenta de prendre un air supérieur mais une fois encore l'alcool perturba le mouvement et tandis qu'un sourcil se leva, l'autre finit par se baisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par cligner des yeux bizarrement. C'est alors qu'Emma éclata dans un élan d'incontrôlables gloussements.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe _ici _?" Demanda Ruby qui se trouvait, soudainement, juste derrière elles. Elle avait légèrement repris plus de contrôle sur son taux d'alcool, spécialement depuis que le Maire les avait rejoint, Ruby voulait être sûre de se souvenir exactement de comment cela s'était passé. Elle avait remarqué que ces deux-là devenaient de plus en plus proche durant la soirée et était fascinée.

"Est-ce que tu as entendu Gina rire ? !" Lui demanda une Emma très excitée.

"Est-ce que vous...est-ce que vous venez de m'appeler Gina ?" Regina plissa les yeux et se balança un peu.

"Ouais...parce c'est le diminutif pour Re-Gi-Na." Énonça t-elle, lui donnant un regard qui disait '_sérieusement'_. Ruby se mit à rire de toutes les deux alors qu'elles s'étudiaient chacune de très prés.

"Je ne vous avais jamais imaginé ivre, Madame le Maire. C'est vraiment...intéressant." Ruby fit un clin d'œil et Regina essaya de la fixer.

"Je ne suis pas ivre, Miss Lucas !" Objecta t-elle, tout en essayant de se lever de son tabouret mais abandonna quand un vertige la frappa.

"Ouais, ok. Bon, toutes les deux ne faîtes rien de ce que je ne ferais pas." Rigola Ruby avant de se retourner. Elle se dirigea vers Charlie et s'assit juste à côté de lui. "Ouais elles sont torchés. Demain va être un jour intéressant."

"Argh." Dit Emma en se tournant sur son siège pour regarder la pièce.

"Quoi ?" Regina la toisa curieusement.

"Charlie." Emma leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre.

"Qui est Charlie ?" Demanda Regina en regardant autour d'elle.

"Le nouveau mec de Ruby. Un beau chevalier. _Je suis_ un chevalier." Elle murmura la dernière partie. "Pff, j'allais l'inviter à sortir." Emma fit la moue et les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent un peu.

"Vous alliez inviter Ruby à sortir avec vous ?"

"Eh bien je _devais _le faire." Souligna Emma tandis que Regina plissa le front encore plus.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ! Il n'y a pas d'autres véritables amours ici ! Je veux dire, bon sang, Regina, vous n'avez pas maudit assez de gens !" Emma avait l'air en colère alors que Regina secouait la tête.

"..._quoi _?" Répéta t-elle.

"Regardez autour de vous Regina." Emma mis son bras autour des épaules de Regina et les retourna. "Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?" Elles tournèrent lentement et Regina examina la pièce.

"Beaucoup de citoyens vraiment irresponsables, Miss Swan." Dit-elle avec assurance, croisant les jambes _passablement_ élégamment, complètement inconsciente de son état d'ébriété.

"Des citoyens irresponsables _amoureux_...regardez." Dit-elle en pointant, avec son doigt, un seul couple à la fois.

"Vous avez invité Ruby à sortir avec vous parce que c'est la seule qui restait ?"

"L'une d'entre elles, oui !" Dit Emma avec exaspération.

"Et bien je suis désolée ma chère, mais elle semble très prise avec son nouveau..._gentleman_." Elles regardèrent mieux pour voir Ruby installée sur les genoux de l'homme, faisant passer, personnellement, l'accès de la pièce de moins de douze ans à réservé aux adultes.

"Merde." Bougonna Emma.

"Toujours aussi éloquente très chère." Regina réussit son sarcasme malgré son état.

"Bien...je suppose que ça ne laisse que nous ?" Dit Emma tout en se mettant debout et se penchant plus près de Regina. La femme plus âgée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Je vous demande pardon Shérif ? "

"Il n'y a personne d'autre Regina. Tous les autres sont déjà pris. En procédant par simple élimination, on _doit _être ensemble." Emma leva les mains, ses sourcils se levèrent et elle haussa les épaules. "Désolée." Elle se pencha un peu plus près.

"Je...nous...c'est- vous...nous ne pouvons pas." Regina se secouait la tête, essayant de digérer les paroles d'Emma. Emma ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

"Allez Regina. _Vous_ ne voulez pas être seule pour toujours. _Je_ ne veux pas être seule pour toujours. _De toute évidence_, on doit se mettre ensemble."

"Vous êtes ivre, Miss Swan et vous parlez encore plus follement que d'habitude." Dit-elle puis plissa les yeux, se secouant la tête à ses propres mots. Elle prit, distraitement, une autre gorgée de son verre.

"Oh non ce n'est même pas cinglé. Et ne prétendez pas que vous ne voulez pas une part de _ça_." Emma leva le menton fièrement.

"Vous êtes trop prétentieuse Miss Swan. Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez juste...me saoulez avec quelques verres et ensuite...être chanceuse."

"Chanceuse ? Maintenant qui est prétentieuse Madame le Maire ?" Sourit Emma.

"Ce n'est absolument pas de la prétention. Je sais à quoi je ressemble. Vous seriez chanceuse d'avoir cela." Elle sourit avant d'encore siroter son verre.

"Je parie oui." Elle inclina sa tête. "Mais j'ai vu la façon dont vous me regardez. Hé, je vous regarde de la même façon. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on n'est pas entrain de s'embrasser maintenant." Emma remit son bras autour des épaules de Regina, bougeant son cou pour mettre son visage plus près. Regina déglutit, momentanément distraite.

"Miss Swan, cela est..._très_ inapproprié." Tenta t-elle, toujours en regardant du regard intense d'Emma, avec seulement une once de vert visible, à ses lèvres humidifiées par l'alcool.

"Mmh, j'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez bien trop coincée et effrayée. Je vous l'ai dit... Pas. Amusante." Dit-elle lentement et commença à se reculer.

Le cerveau brumeux de Regina ne fit qu'enregistrer le défi. Et Regina ne reculait jamais devant un défi.

Au moment où Emma retira son bras, Regina tendit la main. Elle prit une pleine poignée de la chemise d'Emma juste au milieu de la poitrine de celle-ci. Emma comprit à peine ce qu'il se passait avant que Regina ne l'attire plus près. Elle n'était pas douce, du moins, pas lorsqu'elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent grands, pendant une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau enregistre les lèvres chaudes et douces derrière le baiser ardent. Elle soupira tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent et elle bougea ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. Le Maire la ramena plus près alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière. Les mains d'Emma tombèrent de chaque côté de Regina, saisissant le bar derrière elle.

Emma se sentit encore plus en état d'ivresse maintenant. Son esprit devint plus flou. Instantanément accro, Emma en voulait juste plus.

Elle ne pensait pas assez clairement pour s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Regina. Les réflexes de la brune furent un peu lent, mais une fois qu'elle enregistra le mouvement, elle se mit immédiatement à se battre contre elle. Encore une fois, elle se refusait à abandonner.

Les instants suivants furent passés avec les yeux fermés, les bouches scellés, les langues essayant de se dominer l'une et l'autre, sans qu'aucune ne gagne le dessus. Regina avait toujours le poing serré sur la chemise d'Emma et la blonde se fichait pas mal d'essayer de se libérer. Elles étaient bien trop occupées pour remarquer qu'elles retenaient à peu près l'attention de tout le monde dans le bar. Ou de Ruby avec son téléphone et un énorme sourire.

Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minute, les deux femmes avaient la bouche sèche et la tête qui tourne. Regina se recula avec un rapide pincement à la langue qui essayait de s'en prendre à elle une dernière fois. Emma tenta de s'éclaircir l'esprit en bougeant la tête, quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau Regina souriait paresseusement.

"Vous continuez de me sous-estimer Miss Swan." Elle lécha lentement ses lèvres et Emma les regarda de très près, se sentant un peu trop étourdie pour se reculer dès maintenant. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"C'est vrai. Et si on sortait d'ici et qu'on continuait à s'amuser ?" Demanda t-elle avec, encore une fois, le même ton. Regina n'était pas prête à perdre maintenant.

"Montrez la voie, Shérif."

* * *

Sa tête allait exploser. Comme si un marteau-piqueur y était. Elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux mais savait déjà que ce serait de l'absolue torture. Bien sûr, juste les ouvrir un peu amplifia sa douleur et elle les referma aussitôt.

Son cidre ne lui avait _jamais_ fais cela. Encore l'une des nombreuses raisons qui montrait que sa sélection était supérieure. Là encore, Regina n'avait jamais bu jusqu'à l'excès avant. Jamais perdu contrôle d'une telle manière de toute sa vie. Elle n'arrivait même pas se rappeler avoir bu autant. Elle savait qu'elle avait voulu prouver quelque chose à la blonde insupportable mais n'avait aucune idée de quand les choses étaient devenus hors de contrôle.

Gardant les yeux fermés, Regina s'étira, testant son corps cambré. Alors que ses mains glissaient à travers le tissu et que son corps sombrait dans le matelas, Regina se figea soudainement.

Ce n'était _pas_ son lit.

Trop choquée pour noter la vive douleur, les yeux de Regina sautèrent tandis que son corps aussi. Abasourdie, elle prit quelques secondes pour examiner la pièce et souffla lentement en réalisant deux choses importantes : Premièrement, elle était au juste au Bed & Breakfast, pas chez un étranger. Secondement, à son plus grand soulagement, elle était seule.

Elle allait presque éclater de rire à cela. Elle avait eu quelques pensées, heureusement fausses, concernant une situation assez compromettante avec le Shérif. Se réveiller seule enleva la plupart de ce stress. Elle pouvait difficilement penser qu'elle se serait trouvé dans cette position mais sourit au soulagement, ramenant ses mains à son visage tandis qu'elle soupirait. Et là encore, elle se figea.

Elle avait refermé les yeux alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son visage. Maintenant, elle les baissait très lentement, gardant les yeux solidement fermés. Avec ses mains devant elle, Regina ouvrit, nerveusement, les yeux. Puis, elle ne fit que regarder.

D'abord, ce ne fut que de la confusion. Elle restait calme et ne faisait que regarder, tentant de comprendre. Ensuite quand la prise de conscience s'installa, Regina se força à rester calme et essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était sûrement encore confuse. Rapidement, la réalité commença à la rattraper. Elle réalisa, avec une idée au hasard, que ce serait le moment dans les films où la fille se serait levée et bondit, s'agitant follement. Regina était tentée.

Il y avait même des chansons à propos de cela. Elle avait, récemment, entendu l'une d'entre elles. Tout en appréciant Carrie Underwood, elle se moquait à haute voix quand elle entendait, "_I don't even know my last name !_" (Je ne connais même pas mon nom de famille) Si karma se manifestait en tant qu'être vivant, Regina lui arracherait le cœur. "_O__h no what I have done ?_" (Oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait) était, certainement, une autre réplique applicable à cette situation.

Elle leva sa main pour l'inspecter, regardant la nouvelle alliance et voyant la lumière renvoyée par le diamant, d'une élégance surprenante. D'où diable, cela venait, rester un mystère. Cependant elle resta calme. Elle pouvait facilement se sortir de cette situation. Elle était Regina Mills, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Son estomac tomba quand elle eu la soudaine pensée que peut-être elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne connaissait vraiment pas son nom de famille ! Pour autant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait facilement changer cela. C'était Storybrooke, la ville qu'_elle_ avait créé et dirigé. Une annulation était une facile et rapide réparation et elle savait que la dissimuler serait assez simple.

Se débarrassant de la panique initiale, Regina utilisa les doigts de sa main droite pour retirer la bague.

Cela ne bougea pas.

Elle ria une fois, en essayant de se détendre. Elle devait encore ressentir quelques effets de l'alcool. Éventuellement halluciner. Ouais...c'était sûrement cela. Elle essaya encore.

La bague ne voulait pas bouger. Son estomac se retourna de nouveau.

Elle était mariée...la bague ne voulait pas s'enlever...

_Lien Magique_...lui fournit son esprit et Regina pensa qu'elle pourrait vomir.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ait été si saoule pour utiliser ce genre de magie sans s'en souvenir. Ce n'était pas possible...Pas possible.

Repoussant les couvertures, Regina pris immédiatement son pantalon, tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ses sous-vêtements qui avaient constitué sa tenue pour dormir, et sa chemise. Elle était rapide et efficace. Mais juste à la porte, un mot attira son attention. S'arrêtant et respirant profondément, elle le prit.

Elle avait vraiment envie de vomir.

_On a besoin de parler. Rejoignez-moi au Café._

_Emma_

* * *

**NdT : Carrie Underwood est une chanteuse américaine et les deux phrases en anglais dans le texte sont dans sa chanson "Last Name".**


	2. Chapitre 2

******Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde. Alors oui ce chapitre 2 arrive un peu vite mais j'avais un peu d'avance ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir attendre un petit peu plus pour le chapitre 3.**

**Enfin bref, je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'ai laissé les noms des personnages en anglais dans le texte parce que la Fée Bleue je trouve pas que ça rends super bien. Et aussi que le tutoiement utilisé par l'un des personnages est totalement volontaire de ma part. Donc voilà, trêve de blabla les gens, bonne lecture. **

* * *

Les vêtements de Regina voletaient tandis qu'elle marchait, complètement inconfortable dans les articles froissés. Elle avait presque envisagé rentrer chez elle pour se changer mais alors une soudaine pensée la frappa. Elle ferma les yeux et dans un tourbillon de fumée violette, elle fut habillée d'une robe noire ajustée. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait porté, elle avait lancé une boule de feu dans la mairie. D'une certaine manière, cela la faisait sentir puissante.

Elle avait besoin de confiance supplémentaire pour contrebalancer la presque crise de nerfs que son mystérieux état lui fournissait. L'anneau avait un tel poids que Regina comprit, soudainement, les expressions faisant référence à la corde au cou, qu'elle avait toujours entendu. C'était le premier jour, Regina n'avait pas encore vu son..._épouse_ mais était déjà entrain de sentir l'étranglement du mariage. Elle se secoua encore. Elle était le maire, possédait la magie et était une ancienne reine. Elle pouvait se sortir de ça.

Avec la tête haute, Regina avança vers la porte du Granny's. Elle la poussa et examina la salle comme si elle lui appartenait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour repérer une touffe de cheveux blonds dépassant de l'un des boxs, bien que la tête de la jeune femme semblait reposer entre ses bras sur la table.

Se déplaçant lentement, Regina se dirigea vers elle, s'arrêtant pour étudier la femme avachi. Il semblait qu'Emma s'était probablement réveillée dans le même état qu'elle et qu'elle essayait apparemment de toujours se protéger de la douloureuse lumière du jour. Regina s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir l'attention d'Emma, la faisant sursauter.

"Hm ?" Dit Emma dans un marmonnement.

"Toujours aussi éloquente." Regina roula des yeux, à contrecœur elle prit place en face du fichu Shérif. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et fixa la jeune femme.

Emma ne se dérangea même pas à essayer de réagir au sarcasme, elle fit juste de son mieux pour s'asseoir sans trop de douleur. Elle appuya une main sur son visage, se protégeant ainsi de la lumière. Regina la regarda pendant un instant, remarquant que la main gauche d'Emma restait hors de vue, sous la table.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici si c'était pour juste recommencer à dormir sur la table ?" Regina brisa finalement le silence qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable avec le temps.

"Est-ce que vous plaisantez ? Vous me dîtes que si vous vous étiez réveillée juste à côté de moi vous n'auriez pas flippé ?" Elle avait raison. Complètement. En fait, Emma n'aurait peut-être pas survécu à l'expérience. Mais là encore Regina n'allait pas l'admettre.

"Où est Henry ?"

"J'ai envoyé un message à Mary Margaret. Elle a dit qu'elle l'emmènerait à l'école." Elle ne mentionna pas sa confusion au fait que sa mère ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question sur là où elle se trouvait.

Surtout, après toutes les leçons qu'elle avait subi dernièrement.

"Bien vous m'avez dit de vous rejoindre ici." Dit Regina abruptement, sans vouloir être celle qui soulèverait le problème.

"Ouais...je pense qu'on devrait parler de ça. " Dit-elle, soulevant lentement sa main gauche pour qu'elle soit à portée de vue. L'anneau était différent sur son doigt mais était joli. "Et plus important encore pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'enlever."

Regina amena lentement ses mains sur la table, toujours jointes mais à portée de vue. Toutes les deux restèrent assises en silence et s'étudiaient l'une et l'autre. Les yeux dérivaient entre les anneaux et les visages et ainsi de suite. Elles ne remarquèrent personne d'autre dans le restaurant, n'entendirent aucun autre son.

"...Je ne...je ne me souviens pas." Dit finalement Regina hésitante, haïssant devoir l'admettre. Emma croisa son regard.

"Moi non plus. Je veux dire...je me souviens de certaines choses mais pas de _ça_." Dit-elle alors qu'elle levait à nouveau sa main.

Ruby, qui ouvrait justement la porte, s'arrêta brusquement en les voyant, ses yeux se posèrent sur la main levée d'Emma. Les deux autres femmes virent ses yeux s'agrandir avant qu'elle ne file rapidement en tournant les talons vers le côté opposé. Il y eu juste un bref regard entre Regina et Emma avant que le shérif ne prenne la parole.

"Ruby, viens ici." Le Café n'était pas grand et la voix d'Emma se fit entendre facilement. La jeune brune regarda vers elles mais ne semblait toujours pas sûre.

"Miss Lucas, cela a été une matinée plutôt difficile, je vous suggère fortement de venir, ici, maintenant." Cela fit bouger la jeune fille, mais c'était définitivement plus par peur qu'autre chose.

Le Maire et le Shérif regardèrent à quel point la jeune loup-garou était nerveuse alors qu'elle marchait vers leur table et prenait une longue inspiration avant d'effectivement s'asseoir juste à côté d'Emma. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun talent de déduction pour comprendre que la jeune fille savait quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?" Interrogea Emma immédiatement. Ruby avait l'air effrayé et respira profondément avant de répondre.

"Ben...on a tous passé une nuit de folie hier soir." Elle essaya un sourire mais il s'effaça rapidement. "Bon, je parie que vous savez que ben...je suis sûre que toutes les deux vous avez compris que vous êtes um...ben...euh." Elle agita sa main entre elles, se voyant incapable de prononcer les vrais mots.

"Nous sommes _quoi_, Miss Lucas ? Demanda prudemment Regina. Elles la regardèrent attentivement mais en réalité toutes les deux voulaient simplement que quelqu'un d'autre dise les mots.

"Vous...vous êtes..._mariées_." Chuchota t-elle comme si elle était prête à ce qu'elles bondissent. Bien qu'au contraire, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était établit dans la pièce, les rendant démoralisées et complètement immobiles.

Ce n'était pas comme si elles ne savaient pas. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux réveillées avec un diamant sur leurs annulaires après avoir passé une nuit, ensemble, à boire et...à faire d'autres choses, des choses encore floues. Ce n'était pas comme si un énorme mystère venait d'être résolu. Pourtant c'était véritablement là que tout fut réel pour les deux femmes.

"Cela ne peut pas être légal." Regina brisa de nouveau le silence. Elles virent Ruby mordre sa lèvre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rubes ? Tu te souviens de qui nous a marié ? Je veux dire, je doute sérieusement que l'officier d'état civil ou que le pasteur de cette ville nous aurait marié ivres." Dit-elle et Regina grimaça un peu. Toujours pas capable de croire qu'elle était dans un tel état.

"Um...ben tu vois...on était _tous _ivres hier soir et honnêtement, je ne me rappelle pas trop mais...ben..."

"Crache le morceau Ruby." Emma devenait vite impatiente.

"C'était Charlie...il vous a marié."

"Charlie ? Ton petit-ami Charlie ? Alors ?" Emma se retourna et vit Regina levait les yeux lentement.

"Charlie le Chevalier ?" Demanda prudemment Regina, le prénom lui rappelant, soudainement, qu'Emma se plaignait de lui hier soir.

"Ouais." Ruby éluda encore.

"Je ne comprends pas." Emma était toujours en train de regarder entre elles, incapable de déchiffrer les expressions sur leurs visages.

"Charlie, _le petit-ami de_...Miss Lucas..." Dit-elle comme si le mot avait un mauvais goût."...est un Chevalier. Un Chevalier a le pouvoir de marier un couple."

"Attendez donc, genre...nous sommes_ mariées _? Genre pour de vrai ?!" Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent et Regina serra les dents.

"_Oui_." Siffla t-elle et Ruby eu l'air vraiment coupable maintenant.

"Je suis désolée, les filles, mais on était tous en train de boire et de vraiment s'amuser. Vous avez toutes les deux insisté. Vous arrêtiez pas de dire que vous _deviez_ vous marier. Qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Vous avez dit qu'il y avait un..."processus d'élimination"...enfin un truc comme ça et que vous deviez toutes les deux vous mariez parce que ça vous l'imposait..."

"Et tu nous as juste laissé faire ?!" Balança Emma, faisant sursauter tout le monde puisqu'ayant encore toutes la gueule de bois.

"Hé, j'_étais_ ivre aussi et vous m'avez toutes les deux menacé !" Dit-elle défensivement. "Deux femmes _possédant de la magie_, je te fais dire."

"Ok ok...je suis désolée." Dit Emma en passant une main sur son visage.

"Je trouve cela extrêmement difficile à croire. Que _j'ai _pu être si insistante." Regina semblait très mal à l'aise face aux souvenirs de Ruby.

"_Vous_ m'avez dit que j'étais une espionne de Snow White, prête à vous empêcher d'avoir votre Fin Heureuse quand je vous ai suggéré de laisser tomber le sort de liaison." pointa Ruby à Regina dont les joues se rougirent face aux mots. Elle voulait nier encore mais entendre cela avait ramené quelques très vagues, mais similaires souvenirs. Pour son plus grand embarras.

"Waouh." Emma se mit à rire mais fut réduit au silence par un regard de Regina. "Désolée...mais pourquoi on ne peut pas enlever les bagues ?" Demanda t-elle à Ruby mais Regina intervint encore.

"Nous nous sommes liées ensembles, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Regina discrètement, en regardant nerveusement vers Ruby. La serveuse prit une grande inspiration avant de parler vite.

"Ben, si vous voulez dire que toutes les deux vous avez pris un livre de magie et répété un sort pour que les parents d'Emma ne puissent jamais vous enlever votre fin heureuse...alors...ouais." Elle se mordit la lèvre encore une fois et Regina se posa la tête dans les mains. Emma pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'autre femme avoir l'air moins royale.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons pu appliquer cette magie dans notre...état hier soir." Fit remarquer Regina avec un sourcil levé.

"Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ?" Questionna Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Notre...mariage...n'est pas seulement authentique mais il est aussi lié par la magie." Commença Regina, en la regardant de nouveau.

"Et ça veut dire ?"

"Cela signifie que...nous ne pouvons pas simplement annuler l'union. Particulièrement depuis qu'il semble que nous ayons combiné nos magies respectives. Nous sommes...connectées maintenant." Elle regarda vers Ruby pour confirmation et la jeune brune acquiesça.

"Donc on...on reste mariées ?" La voix d'Emma était plus proche de la curiosité que de la colère maintenant.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit Regina immédiatement. "Je ne suis juste pas sûre de comment le briser. Je suppose que nous allons avoir besoin de plus de magie. Plus forte que nous deux. Nous allons avoir besoin d'un autre être magique."

"Ok donc comme...la Blue Fairy ?"

"Non, pas elle." Insista Regina immédiatement.

"Bien alors une autre fée ?" Emma haussa les épaules.

"Pas de fées."

"Um...d'accord alors Gold ?"

"Nous n'allons pas utiliser _Gold_."

"Eh bien, merde Regina, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Emma jeta les mains en l'air, exaspérée.

"N'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi." Regina la regarda furieusement.

"Je n'utilise pas un ton. Vous êtes impossible."

"Je ne suis pas impossible. Nous n'en savons pas assez à propos de ce sujet. Je ne préfère juste pas mettre ma vie dans les mains de n'importe qui."

"Ben on doit choisir quelqu'un et on n'a pas d'autres options." Elles étaient toutes les deux penchées sur la table maintenant, s'observant l'une et l'autre. Regina était irritée de ne pas avoir de réponse facile maintenant.

"Waouh...vous êtes vraiment là dedans, non ?" Dit Ruby, en essayant très difficilement de réprimer un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Emma se tourna vers elle.

"Rien, toutes les deux vous sembliez juste...rien." Ruby secoua la tête.

"Bon est-ce que tu te souviens d'autres choses d'hier soir ? On a pas genre...je sais pas...fait un autre truc cinglé, hein ?" Demanda Emma nerveusement.

"Ben après la...cérémonie...vous êtes parties. Je sais pas où vous êtes allées."

"A quelle heure c'était ?"

"Quelque part vers deux heures du matin. Je suis rentré à la maison après ça et Granny m'a dit que j'étais arrivée juste après deux heures."

"Ok, alors allons parler à Granny pour voir à quelle heure on est arrivé ici." Dit Emma, en se tournant sur son siège.

"Amusez-vous aujourd'hui. Essayer de ne pas faire de folies." Ruby fit un clin d'œil et s'échappa du box avant qu'elles ne puissent abattre leurs colères sur elle.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine, Granny en sortait. Elle se déplaça vers le comptoir et commença à travailler. Emma et Regina se regardèrent avant de lentement se lever et se diriger vers le comptoir. La femme aux cheveux gris regarda par dessus ses lunettes, alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur les tabourets, en donnant une expression qui n'était pas amusée.

"Je vois que l'heureux couple a finalement émergé de sa suite nuptiale." Son ton était furieux et il était clair qu'elle souhaitait dire des choses à ce sujet.

"Désolée si on a était-" Tenta Emma.

"Exigeantes ? Turbulentes ? Bruyantes ?" Interrompit Granny avec les sourcils levés.

"Bruyantes ? Attendez est-ce qu'on-"

"Granny." Regina coupa Emma, effrayée par la question qu'elle était sur le point de poser. "Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement de la nuit dernière, je n'étais...pas moi-même." Dit-elle aussi poliment que possible.

"Je le dirais." Ronchonna Granny.

"_Quoi qu'il en soit_, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous dire à quelle heure nous sommes arrivées ?"

"Je dirais quelque part entre trois heures et demie et quatre heures." Elle haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers de nouveaux clients mais alors Emma la suivit.

"Attendez vous êtes sûre ? Pas avant trois heures et demie ?"

"Oui j'en suis sûre. Maintenant je dois retourner au travail. Emmenez vos problèmes matrimoniaux ailleurs." Elle les envoya balader, en ignorant le regard furieux que lui jetait Regina face à son choix de mots.

"Allons-y. On doit s'occuper de ça." Emma se tourna vers le Maire.

"_Nous _n'avons rien besoin de faire." Répliqua immédiatement Regina alors qu'elle lui faisait face, en croisant ses bras. Emma soupira.

"Euh ouais. On doit savoir comment régler ça...et où on était les deux heures après notre mariage."

"Bien il serait préférable que je fasse cela seule, très chère. Vous ne savez rien à propos de la magie, donc vous ne feriez que ralentir les choses avec toutes vos questions." Elle lui donna un sourire très condescendant ce qui rendit furieux Emma.

"Regina on a besoin de travailler ensemble."

"Non. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère. Je vais m'occuper de ce problème."

"Regina-"

"Passez une bonne journée Miss Swan." Regina tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Emma était fumante mais alors que Regina touchait la poignée, le Shérif leva le menton et sourit.

"Toi aussi..._Madame _Swan."

Le silence assourdissant qui suivit valut totalement la peine pour Emma. Regina s'arrêta complètement, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Les quelques occupants du Café avaient les yeux écarquillés et les mâchoires tombantes. Emma se forçait à rester tranquille après l'avoir appelé, laissant les mots s'emparer de sa jeune mariée.

Très lentement, Regina commença à se tourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient meurtriers mais Emma ne fut pas démontée. En fait, le Shérif souriait toujours alors que la brune rencontra finalement son regard. Emma inclina la tête comme si elle attendait la réponse de Regina. La femme plus âgée semblait s'agiter, essayant très difficilement de calmer sa colère, sachant que tout le monde avait les yeux sur elle.

"Dehors..._maintenant_." Dit-elle fermement, en se tournant encore.

"J'arrive mon cœur." Emma souriait. Elle croisa le regard de Granny alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. "Désolée, elle est un peu de mauvaise humeur le matin." Elle haussa les épaules.

Granny la regarda sortir, avec un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle voyait tout le monde dans la ville. Connaissait tout le monde. Elle avait remarqué que tout le monde se mettait ensemble et trouvé que cette union serait sûrement la plus divertissante. Également la plus parfaite...bien que personne ne voyait ça.

Emma sortit avec assurance du Café. Elle fit quelques pas et alors qu'elle s'approchait de Regina elle s'arrêta brutalement lorsque la femme plus âgée se tourna vers elle.

"De comment diable venez-vous de m'appeler ?!" Ses lèvres se recourbèrent un peu mais Emma gardait toujours sa position.

"J'ai touché une corde sensible, hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on peut en parler. J'aime mon nom mais...peut-être qu'on peut essayer quelque chose qui serait composé-"

"Nous _ne _partageons _pas _nos noms !" Dit-elle furieusement, en avançant vers Emma, sa colère grandissait face au comportement calme de la jeune femme.

"Relax. Je ne fais que souligner le fait que nous sommes mariées Regina. Peu importe le temps que ça durera, vous ne pouvez pas juste me laisser de côté. Je peux aider."

"Non vous ne pouvez pas. _Vous _avez causé cela-"

"Moi ?!"

"Oui vous. _Vous _êtes celle qui est sorti boire et qui n'arrêtait pas de me défier de l'accompagner et...et nous en sommes arrivées là." Elle s'arrêta avec un regard furieux et les sourcils d'Emma se levèrent.

"Waouh...vraiment ? Donc ce n'est seulement que de ma faute ?"

"Précisément." Il y avait encore ce sourire condescendant et là Emma l'avait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses orteils touchèrent presque ceux de Regina.

"Vous savez quoi ? _Vous_ êtes sorti hier soir. _Vous _vous êtes saoulez. Et _vous _vous êtes marié avec la mère biologique de votre fils. Alors descendez de vos grands chevaux !" Sa colère s'écoulait d'elle et maintenant Emma fut celle qui se détourna et partit.

Regina fut traversée par plusieurs émotions. Tout d'abord, bien sûr commencer par se mettre en colère. En colère contre Emma et aussi contre elle-même. Elle était gênée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à son propre comportement de la nuit dernière. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Ensuite elle ressenti la _plus petite_ quantité de culpabilité. Emma avait raison. Elle était _partiellement_ à blâmer ici.

Elle soupira et passa à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Après s'être concentrée, Regina commença à marcher, rattrapant Emma rapidement.

"Je suppose..." Commença t-elle, gagnant l'attention d'Emma. Le Shérif se retourna doucement. "...je suppose que je _n'_avais _pas _à répondre à _vos _défis." Elle évita le contact visuel mais Emma la regarda et se détendit visiblement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" Demanda Emma plus calmement maintenant.

"Je ne sais pas...j'allais chercher le sort que nous avons utilisé. Voir s'il en existe un qui pourrait le briser."

"Ok. Allons-y." Emma se retourna et commença à marcher. Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face au brusque changement d'ambiance mais suivit.

"Ma voiture est juste en bas de la rue près du bar. Nous pouvons la prendre." Suggéra t-elle, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise mais tout en se calmant maintenant.

"Ça ressemble à un plan."

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture, ne jetant pas un seul regard à l'autre. Cependant, elles remarquèrent tout de leur environnement. Il semblait que les yeux de tout de le monde étaient sur elles. Chaque passant qui les voyait toutes les deux restait bouche bée face à elles.

Le problème avec les petites villes c'était de voir à quelle vitesse astronomique les nouvelles se propageaient rapidement. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles avaient été vus au bar mais il semblait que tout le monde avait une idée de ce qu'elles avaient fait après qu'elles l'aient quitté.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture et un homme qui passait par là, était tout sauf subtile dans la manière dans laquelle il les regardait ouvertement. Emma ouvrit sa porte et regarda Regina, fixant l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont juste tous jaloux de vous." Emma fit un clin d'œil avant de se glisser dans la voiture. Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de s'asseoir dans le siège conducteur.

"Je crois que c'est de _vous _qu'ils sont jaloux _très chère_." Elle fit un sourire forcé et Emma roula des yeux.

"Ouais ouais...peu importe." Le reste du trajet fut silencieux bien que celui-ci fut court.

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, toujours sans s'adresser la parole et allèrent directement vers le livre de sorts de Regina. Regina le prit, l'emmena dans son petit salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Emma se sentait légèrement gênée mais prit, avec hésitation, la place à côté d'elle.

Ce sentiment de gêne ne disparut pas lorsqu'Emma s'assit en silence juste à côté de Regina, qui lisait avec l'air le plus concentré sur le visage. La brune lut et relut les textes, tout en se mordant les lèvres d'un air absent. Emma se retrouva à la fixer et ne remarqua presque pas quand elle ferma le livre. Cependant la voix de Regina, l'a sorti de sa fixation.

"Nous avons besoin d'aide." Commença t-elle, en laissant tomber le livre sur la table. "Cela ne dit rien sur comment briser le lien."

"Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? De quel genre de "lien" est-ce qu'on parle ? Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas juste..._dire_ qu'on n'est pas marié." Emma haussa les épaules et Regina ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de penser à une manière d'expliquer.

"Chez nous...ce n'est pas comme ici. Ici, il s'agit de disposer d'un morceau de papier pour dire que nous sommes mariées. Là encore, c'était juste différent. Vous aviez une cérémonie et même si c'était tout aussi vrai, vous deviez quand même signer un contrat de mariage et vous pouviez tout aussi facilement en finir avec ce mariage."

"Comme une annulation ? Ou un divorce ?"

"Oui. Mais dans la forêt enchantée, comme vous le savez, votre famille avait beaucoup de contrôle sur votre vie...votre mariage." Dit-elle et Emma vit ses traits s'obscurcir.

"Donc mes parents pourraient mettre fin à notre mariage aussi facilement que nous ?"

"Oui."

"Ruby a dit qu'on avait fait ça pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous séparer..."

"Exact."

"Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que veut exactement dire le fait que nous sommes liées par le mariage...pourquoi on peut pas juste dire qu'on est pas mariées ?"

"_Parce que_..." Commença Regina, exaspérée. "...nous avons utilisé la magie donc maintenant notre mariage est plus qu'un morceau de papier. Maintenant nos âmes sont entrelacées. Peu importe ce que nous pourrions _dire_, nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Nous sommes mariées. Si l'une de nous est blessée ou a des problèmes, l'autre le sentira. Sentira _quelque chose_, je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Nos âmes sont liées ensemble. Nous sommes connectées." Elle était penchée maintenant, essayant de transmettre le sens de leur union.

"Donc...on peut pas juste...l'ignorer ?" Tenta Emma, mais imagina ce qu'était la réponse.

"Non. À moins que vous vouliez que je surgisse dans votre tête à chaque fois que vous êtes avec quelqu'un d'autre." Elle leva un sourcil et Emma hocha la tête.

"Ok. On doit le briser." Avant qu'Emma ne puisse demander autre chose, il y eu un coup à la porte.

"Je reviens." Dit Regina avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Emma venait juste de s'allonger sur le canapé quand elle entendit qu'on appelait son prénom. Confuse, Emma se dirigea vers la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit qui étaient là. "Mary Margaret, David ?"

Elle s'était posée des questions à propos de ses parents, mais après n'avoir reçu aucun appel ou message venant d'eux, elle supposa qu'ils ne savaient pas, ou qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils viennent ici.

"Emma. Nous avons pensé, puisque tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison, que nous devions voir comment tu allais." Le ton de Mary Margaret était sec et rendait Emma confuse.

"Voir comment j'allais ? Pourquoi ?" Demanda Emma nerveusement, en essayant de garder sa main hors de vue.

"Pourquoi ? Bien après que toutes les deux, nous ayez réveillés au milieu de la nuit pour nous déclarer votre relation indestructible, nous avions quelques questions." Mary Margaret avait à coup sûr et en tous points, l'air de la mère déçue alors qu'elle croisait les bras, en regardant sévèrement les deux femmes choquées en face d'elle. David avait l'air physiquement affligé derrière elle.

"Bien...je suppose qu'on sait ce qui s'est passé entre deux heures et quatre heures du matin."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x**** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, bon ben finalement ce chapitre arrive un peu plus vite que prévu, il était un peu plus court vous avez de la chance. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le bras de fer silencieux dura pour ce qui sembla être une éternité bien que ce ne fut probablement pas plus qu'un instant. Les paroles de Mary Margaret s'introduisaient et étourdissaient les deux femmes à l'intérieur du manoir.

"Pouvons-nous entrer, ou tu veux avoir cette conversation là où tout le monde peut nous voir ?" Mary Margaret semblait perdre toute peur ou nervosité qu'elle possédait habituellement avec Regina. Au lieu de cela, elle gardait la tête haute et prenait de haut l'ancienne reine.

"Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas être autre chose qu'accommodante." Regina retenu à peine un ricanement, en se tournant pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Le couple Charming suivit Regina, bien qu'à l'entrée, ils regardèrent tous les deux Emma, qui elle regardait ses pieds de très près au lieu de les regarder. Elle jouait maintenant parfaitement bien le rôle de l'adolescente coupable et la famille faisait un assez bon tableau. Ils étaient tous assis à la table, une fois de plus dans le silence. Cette fois, il fallut quelques instants pour le briser.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, vous pouvez toutes les deux arrêter d'essayer de cacher vos mains. Vous nous les avaient montré en plein visage hier soir." Soupira Mary Margaret et les deux jeunes mariées eurent les joues rougissantes de gêne.

"On est euh...désolée ?" Dit Emma, mais sa voix monta à la fin.

"Parlez pour vous." Murmura Regina irritée.

"Probablement pas le meilleur moment." Lui chuchota Emma.

"Désolée pour quoi Emma ?" Mary Margaret interrompit leur dispute, en regardant sévèrement sa fille. "Pour avoir été complètement et excessivement ivres, pour s'être mariés, ou pour avoir couru en ville comme un couple d'adolescentes et dérangé tout le monde ?" Son ton se portait déjà un peu sur Emma.

"Ok, écoutez, je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé. J'étais ivre et je ne pensais-"

"Clairement." Interrompit David.

"Mais ce qui s'est passé entre Regina et moi...ce qu'on a fait...c'est entre nous."

"Emma, ce que tu fais a des effets sur tout le monde. On en avait justement parlé hier. Tes décisions ont des conséquences-"

"Je comprends ça-"

"Tu crois ? Tu comprends que vous avez toutes les deux pratiqué la magie ensemble ? En tout cas c'est ce que tu nous as dit avant de nous montrer que vos alliances ne s'enlevaient pas." Elle attendit une minute et bien que Regina était calme, son esprit lui tournait. Penser à ses mots suscita un peu ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

"_Là ? Vous voyez, on est marié ?!_"_Emma tapa sur son alliance avant de soulever la main de Regina et de la montrer aux Charming. Regina s'appuya sur Emma avec un sourire._

"_Vous...vous quoi ?!_" _David cria presque alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, se demandant s'il était toujours en train de rêver. Mary Margaret était toujours en train de nouer sa robe de chambre alors qu'elle s'approchait et louchait sur les alliances. _

"_Détends-toi David, elles ne font que plaisanter._" _Dit-elle, mais sa voix trahissait sa nervosité. _

"_Tu aimeras ça, n'est-ce pas _Snow White ?" _Regina oscillait un peu et __marmonnait ses mots._

"_Quoi-vous...combien de verres avez vous bu toutes les deux ?!_" _Mary Margaret était presque frénétique, pas capable de comprendre la scène complètement inhabituelle devant elle. Emma gloussa plusieurs fois._

"_Mmmmmm beaucoup._" _Elle ri__t __de nouveau__ et __jeta son__ bras autour des épaules de Regina._

"_Emma je ne t'ai_ jamais_ vu comme ça. Et Regina_..._pourquoi diable__…je ne sais même par où commencer !_"

"_Ce__la__ n'__a pas d'importance très __chère. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai gagné cette fois ! Nous sommes mariées maintenant !_" _Regina sourit, bien qu'il __fut __légèrement déformé._

"_Tu ne t'es pas mariée avec ma fille !_" _Mary Margaret secouait la tête, essayant presque de voir si elle pouvait se réveiller de tout __cela__._

"_Si je l'ai fait. Nous avons utilisé un chevalier._" _Regina glissa son bras autour de la taille d'Emma et l'attira plus près. La mâchoire de Mary Margaret tomba._

"_Tu es...tu es __vraiment__ mariée avec elle ?! Emma ?!_"

"_Oui elle l'a fait._" _Intervint Regina de nouveau._ "_Elle __m'a épousé__ et elle est tout à moi maintenant._" _Le sourire de Regina ne fit que s'élargir._

"_Emma, vas à l'étage __et vas dormir__. __Nous trouverons une solution demain matin._" _Intervint David, voyant à quel point sa femme devenait furieuse._

"_Il n'y a aucune solution à trouver._" _Dit Emma, en souriant à Regina._

"_Bien sûr que si ! On doit __faire en sorte que __cette...cette..._chose _soit annulée !_" _Mary Margaret fit un pas vers elles mais Regina les recula._

"_Je savais que tu allais essayer de faire cela. Toujours en train de prendre mes fins heureuses. Eh bien pas cette fois ! Nous sommes magiquement liées. Tu ne peux pas me __la prendre__ maintenant._" _Sourit__-elle triomphalement._

"_On a fait de la magie ! Tu vois, on ne peut même pas enlever les alliances est-ce que c'est pas fou ?!_" _Les yeux d'Emma étaient grands ouverts et remplis d'excitation alors qu'elle levait sa main._

"_Emma, à quoi diable est-ce que tu pensais ?! On avait justement parlé des conséquences !_" _Elle essaya de résister mais n'y arriva pas et prit la main d'Emma, confirmant que la bague ne pouvait pas s'enlever._

"_Quoi ? On avait parlé de moi ayant ma fin heureuse ! Donc j'en ai eu une ! J'ai eu Regina__._" _Elle se pencha et p__osa__ ses lèvres sur la joue de Regina qui souriait. Les deux parents __se tenaient debout__, __stupéfait__s._

"Hé." Emma mit un coup de coude à Regina, notant la couleur rouge de ses joues. "Qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec vous ?" Chuchota t-elle.

"Rien, qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec _vous _?" Riposta t-elle immédiatement, en essayant de couvrir son nouveau embarras face au souvenir.

"Bon sang, détendez-vous." Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder ses parents. "Bref, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon. Je sais ce qu'on a fait."

"Vraiment ? Donc vous savez comment mettre fin à votre mariage ?" Elle inclina la tête et Emma grinça des dents, inconsciente que Regina imitait l'action.

"On trouvera."

"On l'a déjà fait." David se pencha en avant, en posant ses mains sur la table.

"Vous avez déjà fais quoi ?" Demanda Emma prudemment.

"Eh bien, on est debout depuis un certain temps..." Mary Margaret s'arrêta pour les regarder sévèrement. "Nous y avons pensé et ensuite nous sommes allés parler aux fées _et _à Gold."

"Nous n'avions pas besoin de votre intervention." Regina se pencha également, n'appréciant pas leur ton.

"Non, non, vous avez rendus ça très clair hier soir."

"Je comprends pas." Dit Emma, et une fois de plus, elle et sa nouvelle épouse étaient d'accord.

"Vous nous avez toutes les deux fait comprendre très clairement que votre intention était de rendre cela permanent et que vous n'aviez besoin de personne d'autre. En fait, vous nous avez promis que vous resterez mariées."

"...ok..."

"Donc vous l'êtes." Dit Mary Margaret simplement.

"Umm...quoi ?" Dit Emma, en regardant le maire également confus.

"Nous savons comment briser votre nouveau lien. Nous avons eu le sort par Gold." Commença Mary Margaret.

"Mais nous n'allons pas vous le donner." Finit David.

"Que diable voulez-dire, vous n'allez pas nous le donner ?!" Regina frappa presque la table de colère.

"Toutes les deux affectez la ville entière à chaque fois que vous vous y mettez. Que vous le réalisiez ou non. Maintenant vous allez devoir faire avec les conséquences. Vous vouliez un mariage, vous l'avez." Mary Margaret les regarda avec défi.

"Donc vous allez nous faire rester marié ? Comme une espèce de punition insensée ?" Emma arrivait à peine à rester calme maintenant.

"Si tu préfères le voir comme ça." David haussa les épaules.

"Je suis une adulte, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"

"Eh bien, tu n'agis pas comme si tu l'étais. Et si tu avais pensé à ça, tu ne serais pas dans ce pétrin. Et tout ce que nous faisons c'est ne pas te sortir d'affaires."

"C'est de la folie !" Les pieds de la chaise grattèrent sur le bois dur lorsqu'Emma se leva brusquement.

"Je peux vous _faire _me donner ce sort." Menaça Regina.

"Ah, tu vois, on a pensé à ça." Sourit David de mauvaise foi.

"C'est pourquoi le sort a un verrouillage temporel. Il est sur un parchemin et nous avons demandé à Gold de le verrouiller en toute sécurité là où personne, pas même lui, ne peut le toucher. Il semblait très disposé à aider." Ajouta Mary Margaret.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Emma, toujours en bougeant. Regina serra des dents mais se tourna vers Emma.

"Que le sort réapparaîtra dans, peu importe, le délais que vos parents ont choisi. Donc jusque là, le sort est inaccessible."

"C'est exact Regina." Dit David, toujours avec un sourire condescendant. Regina n'apprécia pas être de ce côté de la vue.

"Donc on l'_aura _?" Éclaircit Emma.

"Oui, dans six mois...sous quelques conditions." Aux paroles de Mary Margaret, les deux autres femmes plissèrent des yeux.

"Conditions ?" Demanda Emma, reprenant lentement son siège.

"Vous êtes toutes les deux mariées. Vous allez devoir _être marié _pendant ce temps."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Ce qui veut dire, que vous allez vivre ensemble." Énonça Mary Margaret simplement mais Regina voulut l'étrangler.

"Vivre ensemble? Je suppose que vous voulez dire ici, dans _ma _maison ? Demanda t-elle, sa mâchoire se desserrant presque.

"N'importe où vous le voulez toutes les deux." David haussa les épaules.

"Donc je peux pas rentrer à la maison ?" Emma regarda ses deux parents, mais leurs expressions ne changèrent pas.

"Tu dois vivre avec ta...femme. Et il est clair qu'ici, dans le meilleur des cas, que votre relation est dysfonctionnelle. Donc vous aurez toutes les deux besoin de voir Archie deux fois par semaine."

"_Quoi ?!_" Hurlèrent les deux femmes.

"Vous ne _pouvez pas _nous faire aller en thérapie !" Les yeux d'Emma étaient grands ouverts et Regina était vraiment prête à exploser maintenant.

"Vous devez y aller seulement si vous voulez ce sort." Dit sa mère et une fois de plus, le comportement des parents exaspérait les jeunes mariées.

"_Bien_. Donc on va vivre ensemble et voir Archie, _ensuite _vous nous donnerez le sort ?" Cracha Emma.

"Oui. Dans six mois."

"Maintenant." Commença David alors qu'il se levait, tirant la chaise en arrière pour sa femme. "Nous allons vous laisser toutes les deux seules." Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, David parla une fois de plus. "Oh, votre première session avec Archie est aujourd'hui à deux heures. Ne la manquez pas ou pas de sort."

Après cela, ils se tournèrent simplement et partirent, laissant derrière eux les deux femmes avec la bouche toujours ouverte. Regina et Emma étaient juste trop stupéfaites pour bouger. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises là, côte à côte, immobiles. À chaque fois qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche pour parler, les mots ne lui venaient pas.

Elle envisagea de s'excuser, mais alors pour quoi ? Le mariage était de leur faute à toutes les deux et donc le sort aussi. Ses parents avaient clairement leurs propres pensées et étaient en colère contre les deux femmes pour avoir affecter la ville avec leurs comportements. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du s'excuser auprès d'eux. Le silence s'étendait tandis que la blonde se demandait comment le briser. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à le faire.

"Je _ne _vais _pas_ me faire appeler Regina Swan." Commença Regina calmement, toujours en regardant ailleurs.

"Ben, je ne vais pas me faire appeler Emma Mills." Répondit Emma, en murmurant.

"Pourquoi pas ? Vous n'utilisez même pas un nom de famille."

"Parce que...c'est spécial pour moi." Elle haussa les épaules, se sentant soudainement fatiguée par cette matinée en laissant sa tête tombait dans ses bras sur la table.

"Eh bien Maire Mills-Swan semble ridicule."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Mills doit être en premier ? Maire Swan-Mills. Et voilà." Emma hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Cela est encore plus absurde."

"On pourrait les combiner...comme Brangelina. On pourrait être les Mwan...ou les Smills." Emma renifla et leva la tête.

"Êtes-vous toujours ivre ?" Demanda Regina, en se levant finalement de la table.

"Aww, ne soit pas comme ça Madame Smills." Emma rit de nouveau et Regina la fixa avec un regard furieux.

"Je jure que si vous m'appelez comme cela en public, je vous tuerais. Nous ne pouvons pas rester marié si vous êtes morte." Elle sourit et Emma baissa la tête de nouveau.

"Oui ma chère." Dit-elle doucement, recevant un autre regard de la part de la femme plus âgée. "Peu importe, on est déjà deux femmes qui se sont mariées saoules, donc l'aspect traditionnel est probablement en dehors de cause. On peut éventuellement juste garder nos noms." Elle haussa les épaules et Regina acquiesça.

"Bien." Regina s'arrêta, les bras croisés et les yeux vers le sol.

"Donc...on fait quoi maintenant ?" Demanda Emma, se levant lentement aussi.

"Je dois aller au travail...et vous aussi." Elle commença à marcher et Emma secoua la tête.

"On devrait pas parler de ça ?"

"Nous avons toujours une ville à diriger, voilà ce que nous devrions faire." Elle avança jusqu'aux marches mais elle s'arrêta, en regardant vers Emma. "Passons juste la journée. Nous nous verrons chez Archie à deux heures. Récupérez Henry après cela."

"On va vraiment faire ça ? Être marié ?" Emma lui fit face et Regina soupira.

"Jusqu'à ce que je pense à une autre option. Je _n'_apprécie _pas_ que vos parents dictent ma vie."

"Hé, toi et moi mon cœur."

"_Arrêtez _avec les surnoms." Regina plissa les yeux.

"Oui ma chère." Emma sourit, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. "Je vous verrez à deux heures." Elle prit la porte sans prononcer un autre mot. Regina appuya ses doigts sur sa tête, tournant encore soudainement.

* * *

Emma gardait la tête baissée tandis qu'elle marchait, sentant, encore une fois, les yeux de tout le monde sur elle. Elle n'était pas autant gênée qu'elle aurait pu l'être, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas commencer à répondre aux questions de tout le monde non plus. Elle réussit à faire son chemin de l'appartement pour sa voiture jusqu'au commissariat sans incident, pour cela, elle fut soulagée.

Elle se mit au travail, réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle préférait faire la paperasse qu'aller en patrouille. Mieux valait ne pas croiser quelqu'un. Cela fonctionna bien parce que le Shérif réussit à tout finir avant le déjeuner. Ne voulant pas sortir, Emma commanda le déjeuner et réorganisa le bureau entier avant même que ce ne soit le moment de partir pour la thérapie.

* * *

Regina eut une réaction similaire. Elle alla directement de sa maison au bureau et ne le quitta pas une seule fois. Elle se le rendit plus facile encore puisqu'elle pouvait conjurer de la nourriture mais juste après le déjeuner, elle fut informée qu'une réunion s'était présentée durant sa matinée plutôt mouvementée. Ses dents se serrèrent quand elle vit le nom sur l'agenda.

"Madame le Maire ?" Gold appuya sa tête sur la porte pour voir Regina levait la tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Gold." La voix de Regina traîna, en le voyant boitait dans la pièce et prendre le siège en face d'elle.

"Comment vas-tu ma chère ?" Il souriait et Regina pouvait sentir sa lèvre se recourber.

"Pouvons-nous sauter les civilités ?" Demanda t-elle et Gold leva un sourcil.

"Comme tu voudras."

"Dis moi ce que tu veux."

"Ce que je veux ?"

"Pour le sort qui peut briser ma connexion avec Emma."

"Est-ce que les Charming ne te l'ont pas dit ? J'ai mis un sort _sur _le sort. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit scellé." Son visage disait qu'il était en vérité bien plus que réjouis par ce dénouement.

"Tu dois savoir ce que c'est." Insista t-elle.

"Il a été écrit sur un parchemin ma chère. Je suis désolé, mais tu devras juste attendre."

"Pendant six mois ?!"

"Oh, c'était six _mois _? Oh, je pensais qu'ils avaient dit six ans." Gold leva les sourcils et le visage entier de Regina devint rouge.

"Tu...tu _quoi _?!" Elle se mit debout rapidement et leva une main.

"Whoa, calmes-toi ma chère ! Je me moquais simplement de toi." Il souriait méchamment et encore une fois, Regina se retrouva du mauvais des ses regards habituels. Elle se força à prendre quelques respirations profondes alors qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau.

"Tu veux cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux que tu souffres. Présentement, mes tentatives personnelles ont peut-être échoué mais maintenant que cette...délicieuse occasion m'est tombée du ciel, elle ne sera pas gâché." Il sourit de nouveau et Regina dut résister à l'envie de faire du mal à l'innommable homme. Le désir grandissait sensiblement.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

"Oh juste pour voir l'expression de ton visage. Profites de ta journée, Madame le Maire." Il fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se mit debout et boita jusqu'à la porte.

Regina passa l'heure suivante à essayer de se concentrer sur le reste de son travail. Elle n'avait jamais aimé que quelqu'un ait de l'autorité sur elle et il semblait maintenant, une fois de plus, que Gold avait le contrôle de sa vie. La pensée que lui et les Charming, plus que quiconque avaient _décidé_, comme s'ils avaient le droit, de la forcer là dedans était plus que rageante. Quand vint finalement le moment de partir, elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore plus furieuse ou soulagée.

* * *

Emma conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Archie, arrivant là-bas tout juste à temps. Elle était plus que prête à quitter le commissariat mais dès qu'elle commençait à partir, elle se rendait soudainement compte de là où elle allait.

Thérapie de couple...avec Regina...

À chaque fois qu'Emma commençait à conduire, elle s'arrêtait de nouveau. C'était bizarre. Trop bizarre. Son mal de tête avait enfin disparu seulement pour revenir plus fort encore. Il avait fallut plusieurs tentatives pour faire tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Docteur, mais elle y arriva finalement, pile à deux heures.

"C'est gentil de votre part de venir." Jeta immédiatement Regina à Emma alors que celle-ci se manifestait sur les marches.

"Ben c'est pas comme si vous aviez déjà commencé. Est-ce que vous étiez juste debout ici ?" Emma indiqua la place de Regina, juste devant la porte d'Archie.

"Je n'étais pas juste debout ici. J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais être polie et que j'allais vous attendre une minute." Mentit-elle, ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle était debout ici depuis cinq minutes, se refusant à affronter cela seule, de nouveau.

"Bien...vous êtes prête ?" Demanda Emma un peu nerveusement.

"Bien sûr, êtes-_vous_ prête ?" Regina plissa les yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez toujours faire ça ?"

"Faire _quoi _?"

"Agir comme si tout était une accusation. Je ne faisais que demander, merde."

"Bien _excusez-moi_, je suis habituée à toujours être accusée." Méprisa Regina.

"Oh boohoo, je me suis excusée à propos d'Archie au Pays Imaginaire. L'autre truc vous l'aviez vraiment fait."

"Des excuses oui, parce que vous étiez émotive."

"J'étais inquiète à propos d'Henry. Et vous aussi, soit dit en passant. Ça compte quand même."

"Bien sûr." Regina roula des yeux.

"Oh comme si vous vous étiez déjà excusée."

"De quoi devrais-je m'excuser auprès de _vous _?"

"Oh je sais pas, me faire grandir sans mes parents ?!"

"Cela était de _leur_ faute-"

"Mesdames." Interrompit Archie, en passant sa tête par la porte, surprenant les deux femmes. "C'est un bon début, mais peut-être que nous pouvons continuer ceci à l'intérieur maintenant ?"


	4. Chapitre 4

******Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x**** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde. Alors ce chapitre arrive encore plus rapidement que prévu mais finalement la traduction était plus facile. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

"Cela ne fonctionne que si vous parlez toutes les deux." Commença Archie après un long silence. Il comprenait la nécessité d'un moment de calme pour qu'elles se mettent à l'aise, mais ils ne pouvaient pas perdre autant de temps dans leur session sans rien accomplir.

"C'est de la folie." Soupira Emma, exaspérée.

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le Shérif." Dit Regina et Emma roula des yeux de sa place jusqu'à l'autre côté du canapé.

Elles n'auraient pas pu s'éloigner encore plus sur le meuble. Toutes les deux continuaient à regarder l'autre comme si s'asseoir ici devenait presque douloureux physiquement. Elles avaient toutes les deux été gênées d'avoir été prises en train de se disputer par leur nouveau médecin, avant même que leur première session ne commence, et maintenant, aucune d'entre elles n'étaient prêtes à recommencer.

"Je comprends que tout cela puisse sembler être comme si on vous..." Archie leva ses mains de chaque côté alors qu'il cherchait un terme neutre.

"Arrachez une dent ?" Fournit Regina.

"Crevez un œil ?" Ajouta Emma.

"Et voilà. Autre chose sur laquelle vous êtes d'accord."

"On déteste toutes les deux ça ?" Emma leva un sourcil.

"Oui, eh bien...c'est un début." Tenta t-il avec un sourire mais qui ne fut pas retourné.

"De quoi est-ce qu'on est même supposé parler ?" Emma continuait de gigoter, mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie de personnes qui parlait de ses sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre et elle n'appréciait pas y être forcé.

"Votre relation." Cela provoqua immédiatement des railleries et des regards incrédules de la part des deux femmes.

"Nous n'avons pas de relation, nous avons..."

"Juste passé le stade de ne plus se haïr l'une et l'autre." Fournit Emma après que Regina ait buté.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai Regina ? Vous ne vous haïssez plus ?" Sa question sembla les bloquer toutes les deux pendant un instant. Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que son expression ne se durcisse légèrement.

"Les Charming sont de nouveau, en train de dicter ma vie. Snow White m'a imposé un _autre _mariage, si cela est même encore possible. Bien sûr que je les hais."

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande Regina. Nous parlons d'Emma. Je sais ce que vous ressentez envers _eux_, et je le comprends. Mais ici, aujourd'hui, après tout ce que vous avez vécu, haïssez-vous la femme assise à côté de vous ?" Il gardait ses yeux sur Regina et la femme semblait être mal à l'aise face à cette attention.

Emma continuait de se remuer sur sa place, se sentant excessivement gênée. Comme si, soudainement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains. Elle jeta un regard vers Regina pour voir la femme s'agiter aussi. Le Maire semblait reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

"Je...ne la _hais..._pas." Les mots furent quasiment sortis de force d'elle.

"Eh bien, alors, il semble que vous soyez toutes les deux de nouveau sur la même page." Archie examina les positions incommodes et se demanda si elles pouvaient tenir le reste de l'heure. Ou si lui pouvait tenir six mois comme cela.

"Génial...donc on ne se hait pas. Ça veut pas dire qu'on devrait être marié ou qu'on pourrait passer la moitié d'une année dans la maison de Regina sans se tuer l'une et l'autre."

"Eh bien cela démontre que les choses s'arrangent, et peu importe votre situation, c'est une bonne chose."

"Bien sûr." Emma leva les yeux au ciel et Archie regarda de l'autre côté pour voir que Regina répétait le même mouvement.

"Il y a autre chose que vous avez en commun. Vous avez toutes les deux d'horribles attitudes." Volontairement, il laissa son ton habituellement très gentil et patient, changeait juste assez pour avoir leur attention. Emma soupira et se pencha en avant.

"Écoutez...je ne veux pas être grossière c'est juste que...vous devez voir à quel point c'est insensé hein ?"

"C'est une situation très particulière, je vous l'accorde. Mais si vous regardez au delà de l'apparence, je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi insensé que vous le pensez."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" Demanda Regina d'une manière moins accusatrice en semblant réellement curieuse.

"Il y a de nombreuses choses que nous allons devoir travailler sur toutes les deux pour que cela fonctionne. Mais ce que je dirais pour l'instant, c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi diamétralement opposées que vous le pensez. De l'extérieur, oui, vous avez de grandes différences. Mais je pense qu'au fil des mois, nous serons en mesure de révéler plus profondément les liens que vous avez et que vous n'aviez jamais réalisé.

Les deux femmes se calmèrent un instant pour laisser cela s'insinuer en elle. Archie ne fit qu'attendre patiemment, mais en faisant cela, il pouvait visiblement les voir se rapprocher et arrêter les pensées que ces paroles avaient encouragé lorsqu'elles se remirent dans l'attitude défensive qu'elles avaient toujours. Là encore, une autre similitude.

"Docteur, vous réalisez que nous ne sommes pas un couple qui se chamaille et qui est là pour parler de leurs problèmes ?" Regina leva un sourcil avec sa question.

"Vous ne l'êtes pas ?" Demanda t-il simplement et les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de regarder vers lui avec scepticisme.

"On est là parce que mes parents nous ont forcé à l'être si on veut pouvoir divorcer."

"Donc vous n'êtes pas un couple marié avec des problèmes ?" Archie les étudia de nouveau, elles hésitaient toutes les deux.

"Ben..._techniquement_ mais-"

"Et parce que vous allez vivre ensemble _avec _votre fils, vous ne pensez pas que ce serait bénéfique non seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour votre famille entière de travailler là dessus ? Vous pensez réellement qu'Henry veut vivre dans le degré de disputes dont vous êtes capables toutes les deux ? Est-ce que c'est le mieux pour lui ?"

"Ok...ok." Emma leva une main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Nous nous ne disputons pas autant que nous en avions l'habitude." Souligna Regina.

"Si on le fait. C'est juste à propos de choses différentes maintenant."

"Non, depuis le Pays Imaginaire, nous ne disputons que lorsque _vous_ agissez comme une enfant." Elle jeta un regard à la blonde.

"Écoutez vous, on se dispute _à propos _de disputes." Emma se tourna vers elle, en levant ses mains

de chaque côté.

"Parce que vous le provoquez _comme d'habitude_."

"Oh _je _provoque les disputes ? Oui, bien sûr, parce que vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un rayon de soleil." Lâcha Emma alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière et croisait les bras.

"Au moins, j'agis selon mon âge !"

"T'as raison Grand-mère." Elle décida que le commentaire valut totalement la peine rien que pour la tête que Regina faisait.

"De. Comment _diable_. Venez-vous de m'appeler ?" Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur ses mots, la veine sur son front ressortait presque impossiblement trop.

"Désolée, c'est belle grand-mère hein ?" Nargua Emma de nouveau.

"Je ne suis la grand-mère de personne !"

"D'accord, d'accord, parlons d'autre chose-" Tenta Archie.

"Ben vous _êtes_ la belle-mère de ma mère donc..." Emma haussa les épaules.

"Cette morveuse _n'est pas _ma belle-fille ! J'ai peut-être été forcé d'être sa belle-mère, il y a de nombreuses, _nombreuses_ années, mais il n'y a jamais eu de réels liens familiaux. Nous sommes une famille par Henry." Elle fulminait maintenant, s'inclinant de plus en plus alors que sa colère grandissait.

Emma commença à répondre, mais avant qu'elle ne le puisse, elle fit un visage confus et se mit la main sur la poitrine. Elle regarda en bas et frotta cette même main sur elle. Archie était concentré sur Regina mais regarda de l'autre côté et remarqua le Shérif.

"Emma ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"

"Pas quand j'en aurais fini avec elle." Interrompit Regina de nouveau.

"Relax Regina, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je ne pense pas à vous de cette façon. J'étais...merde...qu'est-ce _c'était_ que ça ?" Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine de nouveau, regardant dans le vide alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Emma qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" Archie semblait préoccupé et Regina se recula légèrement, tout en essayant de se calmer.

"Je sais pas, mais je pense que c'est en train de s'en aller...je me sens bizarre." Elle regarda en bas, dressant l'inventaire d'elle-même. Regina la regarda un instant avant que la réalisation ne la frappe.

"Vous _me _sentez." Dit-elle et Emma plissa les yeux vers elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Vous m'avez rendu furieuse. C'est ce que vous ressentez."

"Comment est-ce que je peux ressentir votre colère ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina roula des yeux.

"Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? Nous sommes connectées maintenant. Reliées ensemble."

"C'est...un peu dingue. Attendez, je vais ressentir ça à chaque fois que vous vous mettez en colère ? Vous êtes tout le temps en colère !"

"Vous ne le percevrez que lorsque je serais vraiment contrariée. Probablement lorsque l'une d'entre nous réagiras trop fortement."

"Ben vous réagissez _beaucoup _trop fortement à propos de ce surnom."

"Emma, nous ne pouvons pas juger les gens sur la manière dont ils réagissent." Intervint Archie, espérant ne pas retomber dans une dispute.

"Non c'est parfaitement compréhensible Dr Hopper. Miss Swan est incapable de sentiments." Dit Regina simplement et Emma vit le sourire planté sur son visage.

"Regina, cela n'est pas du tout le genre de-" Commença t-il.

"Donc quand vous criez, c'est ce que vous ressentez ?" Demanda Emma d'un air incrédule, ignorant complètement Archie.

"Eh bien, au moins je ne fais pas de plaisanteries immatures dans chaque situation sérieuse."

"Oh oui, parce que maudire un royaume entier est la manière la plus _mature_ de gérer vos problèmes."

"Oh très bien, nous sommes de retour à ça." Ricana Regina et les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent.

"Um c'est plutôt important, Regina." Elle lui faisait encore face et maintenant Archie se penchait en arrière, décidant de les observer pendant un moment.

"Oui parce que maintenant, vous êtes la sauveuse avec une maman, un papa et un enfant qui vous aiment. Tout le monde a eu sa fin heureuse. Oh comme les choses sont tristes maintenant." Dit-elle sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

"Encore une fois, à cause de votre stupide malédiction, j'ai été coincé ici, toute seule, pendant vingt-huit ans."

Regina ouvrit la bouche de nouveau mais s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine, juste une bref sensation qui venait d'Emma. Regina réalisa, soudainement, que bien que la sauveuse ait certainement enfermé ses réels sentiments, il y avait peut-être quelque chose sous cette dure carapace.

"S'il n'y avait pas eu de malédiction, il n'y aurait pas eu Henry." Dit Regina doucement alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière et croisait les bras, sachant qu'elle venait juste de sortir la carte maîtresse.

"Je sais." Emma soupira et se pencha également en arrière.

Il y eut plusieurs moments de silence après ça. Emma appuya sur ses yeux fermés et prit quelques profondes respirations. Se disputer avec Regina était toujours une expérience épuisante. Emma savait qu'elle avait raison. Sans la malédiction, elle n'aurait pas eu Henry et peu importe ce qu'elle avait enduré durant sa vie, elle l'endurerait encore et encore pour être sûre de l'avoir. Bien que cela n'arrêtait pas l'effet de savoir que toute cette souffrance aurait pu être évité.

"Peu importe ce qui ressortira de ce mariage, Henry est quelque chose que vous avez toutes les deux en commun. Vous ne pouvez pas éviter cela _ou_ vous évitez l'une et l'autre. Vous devez gérer ces problèmes pour le bien de votre fils et rien de plus." Archie garda sa voix basse et heureusement, les deux femmes restèrent calmes. "En parlant d'Henry, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui nous devrions nous concentrer sur comment vous allez le lui dire et comment votre première nuit en tant que famille va se passer."

Archie savait que ce serait parler de quelque chose d'important et à la fois rester loin de quelques questions plus lourdes. Il trouvait lui aussi, soudainement, que cette heure était vraiment éprouvante. On lui avait demandé de faire cela seulement ce matin et il réalisa qu'il était à peine préparé. Il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à autre chose mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela serait accablant.

"Merde, comment est-ce qu'_on_ va lui dire ?" Emma regarda vers Regina.

"Bien sans jurer pour commencer." Elle regarda la blonde pendant une seconde.

"Si je peux vous recommander quelque chose, je pense réellement que vous devriez simplement lui dire la vérité."

"Vous pensez qu'on devrait dire à notre fils pré-adolescent que ses mères se sont saoulées et qu'elles se sont enfuis et que ses grands-parents nous ont forcé à rester comme ça pour nous donner une leçon ?" Questionna Emma avec incrédulité.

"Peut-être pas avec ces mots exacts, mais vous savez toutes les deux comment il réagit face au mensonge. De plus, la majorité de la ville est déjà au courant de votre union et je ne pense pas que cela leur prendra très longtemps pour découvrir aussi l'accord avec vos parents. Il serait mieux que cela vienne de vous deux."

"Fait chier." Murmura Emma et Regina résista à l'envie de souligner, à nouveau, son vocabulaire limité.

"Je pense que nous pouvons le gérer." Affirma Regina avec assurance à Archie. Il ne semblait pas complètement convaincu mais savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elles devaient trouver elles-mêmes.

"Bien, avez-vous toutes les deux pensé à comment cela sera de vivre ensemble ? Qui aura quelles responsabilités ?"

"Ça vient _juste_ de se passer, je n'ai encore rien pensé de tout ça. Je n'ai même pas encore pensé au dîner." Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Je suis véritablement surprise." Dit Regina honnêtement et Emma leva un sourcil, curieuse. "De la manière dont vous mangez je suis choquée que vous ne pensiez pas à vos plats de toute la semaine en avance." Elle sourit et Emma soupira de nouveau.

"Bien sûr."

"Cela n'est pas utile Regina."Souligna Archie.

"Ouais Regina. Pas utile." Emma sortit presque sa langue de sa bouche pour aller avec son ton juvénile.

"Emma." Prévint Archie, semblant plus comme le parent dans la pièce.

"Désolée." Murmura t-elle. "Ok donc...vous voulez dire qui fait à manger et qui l'emmène à l'école ?"

"Je peux le conduire à l'école, c'est sur le chemin de mon bureau. Et je ne vous fait pas confiance pour préparer un vrai repas, j'ai vu comment vous mangez." Regina leva le menton. Quand Emma allait objecter, Archie intervint et la prit de court.

"Regina, maintenant, vous devez fonctionner comme les couples le font dans un mariage. Vous devez diviser les responsabilités."

"Pendant dix ans, je n'ai divisé les responsabilités avec personne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour prendre soin d'Henry."

"Peut-être pas, mais les choses sont différentes maintenant Regina." Archie la regarda d'un air sérieux et Regina soupira, en laissant tomber sa tête. Emma se demandait si son attitude calme avec lui avait un lien avec leurs anciennes sessions. Elle se demandait si peut-être il pouvait vraiment aider après tout. Emma décida qu'elle pouvait au moins essayer.

"Si vous voulez faire à manger et l'emmener à l'école, je pourrais le prendre et le garder au commissariat pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs pendant que je finis mon service." Suggéra Emma, en se mordant la lèvre. Elle voulait vraiment un accord sur ce point, et espérait que Regina accepterait.

"Regina, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Demanda Archie après un bref silence.

"Je suppose que c'est acceptable." Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment et Archie sut que cela lui avait pris un peu d'effort pour être d'accord. "Mais ses devoirs doivent être faits. Tous les deux, vous ne devez pas faire de bêtises." Ajouta t-elle, redevenant juste fidèle à elle-même.

"Je le promets, on finira le travail." Emma lui donna un doux sourire et Regina acquiesça. Archie les regarda toutes les deux et leur sourit.

"C'était fantastique. Vous avez résolu cela rapidement et facilement. Très bon travail, de la part de toutes les deux." Archie continuait de sourire, facilement satisfait semblait-il.

"Du renforcement positif, Archie ? Vraiment ?" Dit Emma mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. La lèvre de Regina tressauta aussi, pas en mesure de cacher complètement son amusement.

"Eh bien vous êtes allées de presque vous arracher la tête à sourire donc je suppose que cela fonctionne." Il haussa les épaules, supprimant un sourire fier qui voulait se former.

"Oui eh bien, je suppose que je vois pourquoi mes parents ont demandé qu'on le fasse deux fois par semaine."

"Je devrais recommander une thérapie _quotidienne_ afin de vous gardez toutes les deux en vie dans ce cas." Il vit leurs yeux s'élargirent et essaya de ne pas rire. "Restez calme, vous ne devez venir que deux fois par semaine."

"Dieu merci." Murmura Emma.

"Bien." Commença Archie de nouveau. "Parlons des dispositions pour dormir."

"Quo- quoi ?" Balbutia Emma.

"Nous _n'_allons _pas_-"

"Whoa, ok encore une fois, relaxez-vous toutes les deux. Vous réalisez que vous allez vivre ensemble ?" Il les regarda ostensiblement. Emma haussa les épaules.

"Bien...oui mais..."

"Plus nous planifions maintenant, plus les choses seront faciles ce soir lorsqu'Henry sera là. Personne n'attends de vous que vous dormiez dans la même pièce. Mais vous devez savoir ce qui va se passer ce soir. Regina, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Il semblait prendre la brune par surprise alors qu'elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Oh, eh bien...il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage qui a sa propre salle de bain. Je suis sûre que cela vous conviendrez." Elle regarda en bas vers ses mains, mal à l'aise. Elle avait vécu dans cette maison depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke et pas une seule fois quelqu'un était resté dans l'une des chambres d'amis. C'était un sentiment étrange.

"Ça me semble bien." Emma haussa les épaules, cachant ses propres sentiments.

C'était bien de savoir qu'elle aurait un lit. Une chambre pour elle. Mais ce qui la dérangeait plus, si elle devait l'admettre c'était que ses parents l'envoyer loin d'eux si facilement, de nouveau. Cela, ils ne l'avaient même pas pris une seconde en compte, le fait qu'ils l'enlevaient de sa première vraie maison. Ce n'était pas très grave. Elle ne se faisait pas abandonner. Mais là encore, dans un sens, elle était rejetée.

Bien que comme toujours, Emma passerait au-dessus de ça. Elle pouvait et voulait survivre à ça comme tout le reste. Elle éloigna la bref diversion mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Regina l'étudiait.

Regina sentit que quelque chose se passait. Elle ressentit cette étrange empressement sur la poitrine une nouvelle fois, démontrant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Emma. Mais là encore, il y avait une expression complètement neutre, presque d'ennui sur son visage. Et de nouveau, la sensation ne fut que bref. Un rapide glissement avant qu'Emma ne se reprenne encore une fois. Regina pensait qu'elle avait elle-même des murs épais. Mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé que peut-être Emma la battait sur ce terrain.

Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un instant et Emma pouvait voir la curiosité derrière le regard prudent. Archie était toujours en train de prendre des notes et ne remarqua pas le moment lorsqu'il est venu et parti. Regina regarda finalement ailleurs alors que le docteur posait son bloc-notes de nouveau.

"Bien, donc revoyons le plan, vous allez partir d'ici, chercher Henry à l'école. Vous allez le ramener à la maison et lui dire la vérité. Vous dormirez dans votre propre chambre ce soir. Demain, Regina emmènera Henry à l'école et Emma ira le chercher...comme est-ce que cela sonne pour vous ?"

"Eh bien...je suppose que ça sonne bien." Emma regarda vers Regina. La brune prit une profonde respiration.

"Cela semble...acceptable."

"Ok. Bien- parfait. Vraiment, je suis réellement impressionné. Cela s'est mieux passé que je l'avais anticipé." Archie hocha de la tête, encourageant.

"Sérieusement ?" Demanda Emma avec incrédulité.

"Honnêtement, je suis juste ravi que nous soyons tous en un seul morceau." Il rit un peu.

"Donc nous sommes libres de partir ?" Demanda Regina alors qu'elle prit son sac-à-main.

"Presque. Juste une dernière chose. Je sais que vous pensez que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais vous _êtes _en thérapie de couple. Donc, j'aimerais que chacune d'entre vous, avant de partir, fasse un compliment à l'autre. Cela n'a pas à être trop profond ou trop émotionnel. Dites juste quelque chose de gentil à l'autre."

"Je me sens comme si on était de retour à l'école élémentaire." Lâcha Emma.

"Bien cela devrait être facile alors. Emma, pourquoi vous ne commencerez pas ?" Il sourit mais cette fois-ci le sourire ne fut pas retourné. Emma se tourna vers Regina, plissant des yeux légèrement alors qu'elle l'analysait.

"Um...Regina. Vous...êtes...jolie...aujourd'hui."Elle laissa les mots sortir prudemment et lentement. Regina garda son expression complètement neutre.

"Excellent Emma. Maintenant, Regina, essayez." Le Maire jeta un regard vers Emma et fronça des sourcils. La blonde roula des yeux face à cette réaction.

"Emma...vous avez réussi à...créer un enfant merveilleux." Elle parla également lentement et Emma secoua la tête.

"Bien. Donc c'est bon ?" Emma se tourna vers Archie et l'homme acquiesça.

"Oui. Vous êtes libres. Prenez votre journée de demain et le week-end, je vous reverrais Lundi." Il les observa alors qu'elles se levaient et couraient presque vers la porte. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il prit son bloc-notes de nouveau.

_Jeudi__ 5 mai_

_Regina Mills et Emma Swan – Session 1_

_Je suis surpris mais ravi de __constate__r __qu'__il n'y a pas eu de blessures physiques._

_Émotionnelles certainement...nous avons un long __chemin __à parcourir__ devant nous._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

"Vous êtes en train de me faire flipper." Commença Henry alors qu'il regardait successivement les femmes assisses en face de lui, les mains sur leurs genoux. "Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ?"

"Non mon chéri." Répondit Regina immédiatement. Elle était plus que contente maintenant qu'ils soient rentrés au manoir pour avoir cette conversation, puisque Regina ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse témoigner de comment elle était gênée. Elle regarda ses mains, réalisant qu'elle était, encore, en train de jouer avec sa nouvelle bague.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous agissez de manière bizarre." Il fut plus que confus lorsque ses deux mères vinrent le chercher à l'école et ensuite devint mal à l'aise lorsqu'elles lui dire qu'elles avaient quelque chose d'important dont elles devaient discuter, tout en ayant des comportements nerveux et agités.

"Écoutes gamin...il y a quelque chose qu'on doit te dire, et on a juste un peu de mal à trouver les bons mots." Commença Emma calmement.

"Ok, de quoi il s'agit ?" Demanda t-il et Emma jeta un regard à Regina avant de le regarder à nouveau.

"C'est à propos de Regina et moi. Enfin de nous tous en réalité. On a fait quelque chose et maintenant les choses vont un peu changer pour nous."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

"On...euh-"

"Nous avons fait quelque chose de stupide, Henry." Intervint Regina. "Tu sais comme je te l'ai toujours dit que consommer de l'alcool en grande quantité est vraiment, _vraiment_ irresponsable ?"

"Um...oui." Répondit-il, encore plus confus maintenant. "Tu as dit que cela fait faire aux gens des choses stupides."

"Ce qui est très vrai. Cela fait faire même aux plus instruits et responsables individus les plus grandes erreurs." Dit-elle et Emma plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Maman, est-ce tu sais de me dire que tu t'es saoulée ?" Questionna t-il simplement et Regina grimaça.

"Tu es...très perspicace mon chéri." Dit Regina avec un sourire tendu et forcé.

"Écoutes Henry. Ta mère et moi...oui on a un peu trop bu hier soir et on a-"

"Fait quelque chose de stupide." Finit Henry pour elle, regardant à nouveau ses deux mères nerveuses.

"Oui." Confirma Emma.

"Donc...qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" Questionna t-il tout en voyant que ses mères se regardaient l'une et l'autre. Regina prit une grande inspiration.

"Henry, je vais être complètement honnête avec toi." Commença t-elle lentement et Henry acquiesça. "Emma et moi..." Elle fit une pause et laissa sortir un soudain rire nerveux et complètement inattendu. "...nous nous sommes mariées."

_Silence_

Il se prolongea. Ce fut peut-être le moment le plus gênant que la femme n'ait jamais connu. Pour Emma, cela démontrait définitivement quelque chose. Elle sentit une pression grandissante dans sa poitrine et regarda vers Regina. Elle pouvait facilement voir plus que de la gêne sur son visage. La femme avait l'air effrayé. Effrayée par la réaction d'Henry supposa t-elle. Elle pouvait la sentir augmenter et se répandre en même temps.

Emma réalisa que leur passé difficile avait eu un sacré impact sur le maire si elle était à ce point effrayée par ce que leur confession pourrait entraîner. Emma se sentait un peu idiote et gênée de le lui dire, mais il n'y avait pas eu une seule seconde où elle avait pensé qu'elle pouvait vraiment perdre son amour à cause de ça.

Elle regarda de nouveau Henry, il avait toujours cet air stupéfait et confus sur son visage. Il continuait d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer. Il voulait demander si elles étaient en train de plaisanter mais sa mère adoptive ne faisait pas ça. Ensuite il pensa presque qu'il avait imaginé le mot qu'elle avait dit. Enfin ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses mains, maintenant légèrement moites, sur la table.

Emma remarqua ce qu'il regardait et mit lentement ses propres mains sur la table. Le silence se maintenu tandis qu'il continuait à regarder l'une et l'autre, un million de questions envahissait sa tête, mais aucune ne se transforma en réels mots. Cela n'avait aucun sens du tout, et puisque ses deux mères ressentaient la même chose, personne ne savait exactement quoi dire.

"Vous...vous êtes mariées." Dit-il finalement, sans vraiment poser une question, essayant juste de faire sortir les mots.

"Ouais." Emma hocha la tête. Elle vit Henry prendre une profonde inspiration, calmant son plissement de front.

"Vous savez, quand je vous ai dit que je voulais vivre avec vous deux maintenant, c'est pas à ça que je pensais." Il était toujours aussi confus, mais baissa un peu sa voix et Regina soupira de soulagement.

"Nous savons mon cœur. Ce n'était certainement pas notre plan." Elle fit un petit sourire.

"Donc vous...vous allez divorcer ?" Il les regarda de nouveau et les femmes se jetèrent un regard.

"Ben, gamin, en vérité c'est une histoire assez drôle." Emma eut un rire nerveux. "Ta mère a raison. Quand tu bois trop, tu fais d'assez grandes erreurs. Comme...dire des choses gênantes, danser bizarrement et euh...faire de la magie."

"Vous avez fait de la magie ?" Sa voix remontait maintenant.

"Oui Henry." Participa Regina. "Il semble que nous ayons pratiqué un sort qui fait en sorte que notre mariage soit _légèrement_ indestructible."

"Donc vous allez rester marié ?" Demanda t-il pratiquement avec les mêmes mots et le même ton que sa mère biologique ce matin. Plus curieux qu'autre chose.

"Non. Mais malheureusement, les Charming ont le sort qui nous permettrait de le briser et le garderont loin de nous pendant six mois." Elle tenta de ne pas être méprisante, de nouveau, à la pensée, bien que ça lui demanda un peu d'effort.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, tu vois Henry..." Commença Emma de nouveau. "...parce qu'on a été irresponsables, ils pensent qu'on devrait en subir les conséquences pendant un moment." Emma était également en train de cacher sa propre consternation. Cela ne serait pas bien de rendre Henry en colère contre ses grands-parents.

"Vous êtes punies ?" Demanda t-il, ses sourcils se levèrent et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Regina grimaça de nouveau.

"Ouais, on l'est." Emma baissa un peu la tête, encore une fois gênée.

"Mais...est-ce qu'on va tous être ensemble maintenant ?" Interrogea t-il, en espérant un peu maintenant.

"Oui, c'était l'une des conditions. Donc pour l'instant, nous allons tous vivre ici, ensemble. Emma prendra la chambre d'ami à l'étage." Elle essaya de ne pas réagir quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'excitation.

"Donc je peux revenir dans ma chambre ?" Demanda t-il et un vrai sourire se dessina sur le visage de Regina, le soulagement la remplissant.

"Oui, oui tu peux. Nous allons vivre ensemble de nouveau." Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire tandis qu'Henry semblait vraiment heureux avec ça. Elle n'allait pas encore souligner que cela n'était pas permanent.

"Cool." Il les regarda toutes les deux mais alors ses sourcils se levèrent de nouveau. "Attendez, vous êtes sûres que vous pouvez être dans la même maison et pas...genre...vous faire du mal ?"

"On peut gérer ça Henry." Emma tentait de le rassurer, bien qu'aucune des adultes ne pouvait affirmer qu'il y n'aurait pas de blessés durant ce temps.

"Si tu le dis." Dit-il avec cette voix amusée qui signifiait qu'il était plus qu'intéressé de voir comment leur nouvelle situation allait évoluer.

Emma jeta un regard curieux vers Regina. Toutes les disputes et les sentiments intenses venant de Regina frappaient Emma d'une manière accablante, mais cela rendait cette nouvelle sensation encore plus forte. Regina sautait presque d'excitation maintenant qu'Henry connaissait leur situation et semblait heureux à propos de ça. Cela affectait les propres émotions d'Emma et elle se surprit elle-même à sourire avec douceur.

"Ok, donc je dois aller chercher nos affaires à l'appartement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu resterais pas avec Regina et que tu t'installerais ?" Elle sourit à Henry.

"Ok." Il haussa les épaules et Emma put encore sentir l'excitation de Regina. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer tous les sentiments parvenant de Regina, mais c'était bon de sentir cette joie sortant à d'elle.

"Excellent." Regina sourit, ses yeux brillants ne quittant jamais son fils.

* * *

Emma espérait que ses parents ne seraient pas à la maison alors qu'elle montait les marches jusqu'à l'appartement. C'était une longue journée, émotionnellement éprouvante et elle n'avait pas besoin de leur ton condescendant en ce moment. D'autant plus qu'elle le recevrait probablement à la maison à partir de maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Pas de chance.

"Emma ?" Mary Margaret leva les yeux de sa place à la table alors qu'Emma entrait. "Tu t'enfuis déjà ?" Elle utilisa le ton exact qu'Emma voulait éviter et avec un tel regard agaçant qu'Emma sentit ses dents se serrer un peu. Mais elle ne donnerait pas à sa mère l'attitude de gamin de mauvaise humeur pour lui donner raison.

"Je suis juste ici pour prendre nos affaires. Henry s'installe avec Regina en ce moment même." Elle parlait avec nonchalance et pouvait sentir le regard curieux de Mary Margaret sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

"Donc, les choses se sont bien passées ?" Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle la suivit et Emma pouvait dire que la femme était un peu confuse qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en train de supplier de revenir à la maison.

"Ouais, je suppose." Elle haussa les épaules. Elle prit une valise sous le lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Mary Margaret s'avança lentement vers le lit et s'assit.

"Alors..." Commença t-elle dans un ton excessivement décontracté et Emma roula des yeux. "...votre session avec Archie était bien ?"

"Ouais." Elle se tourna pour jeter quelques vêtements dans un sac et pouvait voir que sa mère était en difficulté car elle ne recevait pas les réponses qu'elle voulait. Mary Margaret étudia sa fille pendant un instant puisque celle-ci ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

"Pas de victimes ?" Elle plaisanta, essayant de nouveau d'avoir quelques informations.

"Nope." Elle retourna vers l'armoire et attrapa le reste de ses vêtements. Heureusement, ni elle ni son fils n'en avaient beaucoup ici. Elle prit une boîte de son placard et la remplit avec quelques objets pris au hasard.

"Emma, j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi on fait ça."

"Ouais, bien sûr." Emma tendit le bras pour prendre sa couverture, la dernière chose dont elle avait vraiment besoin si elle déménageait et commença à la plier soigneusement.

Elle voulait dire que _putain, non_ elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient comme ça. Et ensuite expliquer à quel point elle était en colère à propos de ça. Mais alors cela la mènerait dans une longue et profonde conversation qui la ferait souffrir. Elle préférait faire ce qui rendrait Mary Margaret mal à l'aise. Cela fonctionnait clairement.

"Emma-"

"Écoutes, je devrais y aller. Ça a été une longue journée et j'aimerais bien m'installer aussi. Je viendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires une autre fois." Elle posa la couverture dans la boîte et avança jusqu'à la porte.

"Chérie-"

"Je te verrais plus tard." Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans un seul autre regard. Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils mais ne l'arrêta pas. Emma prit juste les objets dans la salle de bain, qui appartenait à Henry ou à elle et les mit dans la boîte avant de sortir rapidement de l'appartement.

* * *

Emma se gara devant le manoir. Elle attrapa le sac et la boîte et avança dans l'allée. Une fois à la porte, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était soudainement pas sûre de si elle devait frapper ou juste entrer. Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de main avec laquelle elle pouvait frapper ou ouvrir la porte. Heureusement, alors qu'elle allait avancer son corps jusqu'à la sonnette de la porte, elle s'ouvrit.

"Hé Emma. Je t'ai entendu te garer." Accueillit Henry avec un sourire.

"Hé gamin, tu peux prendre ça ?" Elle fit avancer la boîte et Henry la prit. "Merci."

"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre." Il se tourna et partit vers les escaliers.

Elle le suivit à l'étage, ses yeux se promenant partout pour se rendre compte de son environnement. Elle n'avait jamais été ici avant. Elle regarda plus loin et vit ce qui manifestement était la chambre d'Henry, semblant parfaite et vierge. Bien que cela n'était rien, comparé à la chambre suivante qu'ils passèrent. Grande, magnifiquement meublée. Emma n'avait seulement eu qu'un petit aperçu mais pouvait dire avant même les prochaines paroles d'Henry, que de toute évidence cela n'était pas la chambre d'ami.

"C'est la chambre de Maman. Celle-là c'est la tienne." Il marcha jusqu'à la prochaine chambre de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Wow." Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'adaptait à son environnement.

C'était classique mais démontrait toujours la richesse de cette maison. Elle posa la valise sur le lit tandis qu'elle regardait tout autour de la pièce .C'était plus grand que l'un de ses précédents appartements entiers réalisa t-elle. Mais elle ne se plaignait. Si elle allait être coincée ici, au moins son espace privé serait confortable.

"Tiens, Henry prends tes affaires." Elle ouvrit la valise et il vint prendre ses vêtements. Elle l'aida et le suivit jusqu'à sa propre chambre. "Alors...Henry. T'es vraiment ok avec ça ?"

"C'est bizarre, je vais pas mentir." Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit.

"Oui, eh bien, t'as complètement raison à propos de ça." Elle rangeait ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

"Je veux dire tu t'es mariée avec _Maman_." Il continua et Emma s'assit sur son lit, à côté de lui, regardant partout pour s'habituer à la pièce.

"Je sais."

"Je veux dire toutes les deux, vous ne vous _appréciez_ même pas-"

"Je _sais_, Henry." Elle lui jeta un regard et il sourit timidement.

"Désolé. Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?" Demanda t-il curieusement, en étudiant son visage.

"Honnêtement, je m'en souviens pas. Comme on te l'a dit, on étaient irresponsables. On a fait quelque chose de stupide et maintenant aucune de nous ne peut se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait." Elle regarda ailleurs, encore une fois embarrassée. "Je suis désolée." Dit-elle calmement et Henry pencha la tête.

"Ça va. Je veux dire, c'est bien d'être ici de maintenant tu es là aussi. C'est bizarre. Mais c'est plutôt cool aussi." Il haussa les épaules de nouveau et Emma sourit légèrement.

"Bien, je suis contente que tu ne sois pas traumatisé." Elle lui donna un coup de coude et il sourit.

"Pas plus que d'habitude." Il rit avant de se lever. "Viens, Maman prépare le dîner." Il se tourna et sortit sans aucune autre pensée. Emma prit une seconde de plus pour respirer profondément.

"Dîner de famille...me voilà."

Emma descendit les escaliers, se sentant autant gênée que toujours dans ce genre de situation. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle avait vécu ça. Ce processus d'aller d'une maison à une autre. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de ne pas se sentir à sa place. L'étranger dans une famille. Elle était une adulte maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ait encore à vivre ça. Et voilà une autre chose qui faisait augmenter encore plus son irritation envers ses parents.

Ces sentiments négatifs s'effacèrent juste un peu lorsqu'une odeur la frappa. Le parfum était très familier, mais venait avec surprise de la cuisine de Regina. Effectivement, alors que la blonde entrait en vue de la cuisine, elle vit Regina se tournant pour placer une grande pizza sur le comptoir. Elle examina le tablier sur les vêtements du Maire et la fine couche de farine sur sa joue et trouva la domesticité de la scène captivante. C'était étrange oui, mais d'autant plus fascinant à cause de ça.

"Pizza ?" Demanda t-elle, rendant sa présence connue. Regina leva les yeux vers elle.

"Oui bien, sous quelques conditions, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant pour ce soir. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne ferais pas les déchets que vous considérez comme de la nourriture dans cette cuisine." Elle leva un sourcil, essayant de montrer son sérieux.

"Amusant ?" Interrogea Emma, ignorant les autres mots de Regina.

"Oui Miss Swan, je peux être amusante." Dit-elle et elle se retourna. Emma s'assit tandis que les mots de Regina la ramenait à leur nuit ensemble. _Je peux être amusante._

"_Je vous l'ai dit Miss Swan, je peux être amusante._" _Regina lécha ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se reculait, en plaçant le verre à shot et l__e__ citron sur la table à côté d'elles._

"_Putain. C'était sexy._" _Les yeux d'Emma étaient sur la bouche de Regina, là où ils étaient restés tout le long de son spectacle. _"_Laissez-moi goûter._" _Elle sourit langoureusement tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Regina retourna le regard et réduit la distance, __joignant__ leurs lèvres avidement._

_Emma ne perdit pas une seconde, __en__ glissant sa langue à travers les lèvres humides et caressant celle de Regina pour __avoir une saveur approfondie. Le maire glissa une main autour d'Emma pour prendre __sa nuque__ et la tirer plus près. Emma bougea pour s'accrocher à la lèvre inférieure de Regina, suçant le reste de tequila et le jus de citron tout en fredonnant d'approbation. Elle se recula légèrement et les deux paires de yeux s'ouvrirent lentement._

_Emma repéra une petite goutte de liquide sur le côté de la mâchoire de Regina. Elle leva une main pour prendre le menton de la brune et le tourner légèrement. Elle se pencha et sortit le bout de sa langue pour mettre le jus dans sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait eu avec succès, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa langue glisser sur tout le long de la mâchoire de la femme plus âgée, faisant tout le chemin de son cou __jusqu'à descendre un plus bas__. Les yeux de Regina flottaient et elle réussit à peine à réprimer un gémissement __d'__excitation. Emma s'arrêta avec __un__ baiser à bouche ouverte là où elle pouvait sentir que le sang pompait fortement à travers sa veine._

"_Putain._" _Lâcha Emma alors qu'elle se reculait de nouveau._

"_Vous avez déjà dit ça, très chère._" _Regina fit un sourire paresseux, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration irrégulière._

"_Ouais ben...c'est tout ce que j'ai Madame le Maire._" _Elle haussa les épaules._

"Emma ?" Henry la toucha sur le bras quand il vit ce regard vitreux dans ses yeux.

"Quoi ?" Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit également les yeux plissés de Regina sur elle.

"Tu étais en train de rêver."

"Oh, désolée. Est-ce tu as dit quelque chose ?" Elle secoua et se leva.

"Ouais, tu peux m'aider à mettre la table ?" Demanda t-il et elle acquiesça.

"Bien sûr." Elle s'avança pour récupérer les assiettes qui étaient là, juste à côté de Regina. Alors qu'elle les prit, ses yeux remontèrent lentement la silhouette de Regina, atterrissant et s'arrêtant sur l'étendue douceur de son mince cou. Elle n'avait pas conscience que sa langue était sorti pour humidifier ses propres lèvres, plutôt sèches, maintenant. Elle se replia lorsque Regina se tourna vers elle.

"_Quoi _?" Dit Regina lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard d'Emma, utilisant ce même ton accusateur.

"Rien, merde." Répondit immédiatement Emma avant de prendre les assiettes et se retourner rapidement. Elle n'était pas sûre de quand, le moment dont elle se souvenait, s'était passé exactement, mais c'était évident que cela avait été après de nombreux, _nombreux_ verres.

Elle essayait de bloquer les pensées de la nuit dernière. Bien qu'elle ne croyait pas que sa nouvelle connexion avec Regina incluait de lire dans les pensées, elle ne voulait quand même pas que ses pensées errent et attirent l'attention de Regina. Au lieu de cela, elle regarda Henry et concentra ses pensées sur lui.

Heureusement, Henry semblait content de dominer la plupart de la conversation du dîner. Les deux femmes étaient soulagées puisqu'aucune d'entre elles ne savaient comment approcher la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles avaient partagé un repas comme celui-ci. Durant les deux dernières semaines depuis son retour du Pays Imaginaire, Henry avait voulu avoir du temps avec elles deux et cela avait été une bonne façon de commencer à apaiser les choses de nouveau. Surtout depuis qu'il avait exprimé le désir de vivre à nouveau avec Regina à temps partiel.

Cependant, maintenant, les choses étaient clairement différentes. Bien qu'Henry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ses deux mères, elles, si. Même sans ressentir une émotion spécifique de l'autre, elles pouvaient toujours dire, d'une manière, qu'elles étaient connectées. Emma y pensait comme de la façon dont on pouvait se couper et ne pas le remarquer, mais à la seconde où on voyait le sang, alors ça faisait soudainement mal. Bien, maintenant qu'Emma savait qu'elle était liée à Regina, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le sentir. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas le remarquer.

Une autre chose à laquelle Emma espérait qu'elle pourrait s'habituer était la bague à son doigt. Cela lui était étranger et donc elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de jouer avec. En le tournant autour de son doigt, en le bougeant avec son pouce. C'était tellement étrange pour elle qu'avec tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement l'enlever. Non pas qu'elle continuait d'essayer de le faire. Encore et encore...et encore et encore de nouveau. Parce que ce serait stupide.

Regina se retrouvait tiraillée en ce moment. Elle était plus que ravie qu'Henry soit là. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la journée à être en colère à propos de son mariage en état d'ébriété, jusqu'à ce qu'elles assoient Henry pour lui dire les nouvelles qui signifiaient qu'il serait de retour à sa vraie place. Et cela la remplit d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait seulement ressenti qu'en petites parties. Quand ils l'avaient sauvé du Pays Imaginaire et qu'il avait couru droit dans ses bras. Quand il s'était réveillé après avoir mangé la tarte. Et ensuite bien avant qu'il ait reçu le livre de contes de fées. Donc à cause de cela, elle se sentait plutôt bien.

Là encore, elle avait épousé la mère biologique de son fils en étant ivre, la nuit dernière. Cela tuait un peu de la joie. Bien qu'il semblait, que son bonheur serait toujours entaché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Là encore, elle savait qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'Henry revienne. Est-ce que cela n'incluait pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi fou que de se marier avec Emma Swan, si cela signifiait que son fils était à la maison ? Est-ce que cela avait été éventuellement son processus de pensée quand elle avait accepté d'épouser la jeune fille ? L'idée déclencha quelque chose en elle. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda de l'autre côté, tandis qu'elle forçait pour se rappeler du souvenir.

"_Henry, toi et moi__. On va faire une famille d'enfer._" _Emma regarda Regina._

"_Henry...Henry va revenir._" _Dit-elle lorsque la pensée lui est venu à la l'esprit._

"_Oui__. Henry sera excité parce qu'il va avoir ses deux mamans._"

"_Nous allons tous vivre ensemble ?_" _Questionna t-elle avec un sourire grandissant._

"_Oui. Et on aura notre fin heureuse._" _Elle retourna le sourire chaleureusement._

"_Oui, __eh bien, je veux ma fin heureuse dès maintenant._" _Elle s'arrêta et son sourire commença à s'effacer. _"_Mais tes parents vont me l'enlever._"

"_Quoi ? Non. Non ils ont justement dit que je devais avoir ma fin heureuse. Je vais juste le dire que c'est __toi._" _Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur la joue de Regina. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au geste mais il disparut rapidement._

"_Mais ils _te _prendront à moi._" _Dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil._

"_Eh bien, on ne les laissera pas faire._" _Emma parla avec toute l'assurance du monde et Regina la fixa tandis qu'un sourire commença à se former de nouveau._

"_Non on ne les laissera pas. J'ai une idée._" _Elle se mit debout et Emma lui emboîta le pas immédiatement._

"_Hé, les filles vous êtes prêtes ?_" _Ruby avança jusqu'à elle, un verre dans la main et un sourire sur son visage._

"_Pas encore._" _Commença Regina. _"_Nous devons faire un arrêt avant._"

Regina appuya ses doigts sur sa tête tandis que le souvenir s'éloigner hors de portée à nouveau. Elle regarda devant pour voir qu'Henry parlait de manière détaillée d'une histoire à propos d'un enfant à l'école et fut soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué qu'elle était distraite. Elle regarda de nouveau sa nourriture mais n'avait pas d'appétit aujourd'hui.

Elle releva les yeux et remarqua Emma en train de frotter son pouce sur sa bague. Regina s'était retrouvée à faire la même chose tout le temps au bureau aujourd'hui. Chaque fois qu'elle allait commencer à le faire au bureau d'Archie, elle se força à arrêter. Mais elle avait remarqué, plusieurs fois maintenant, qu'Emma touchait la sienne un peu distraitement.

Une fois le dîner finit, tout le monde se leva pour rapporter leurs plats à la cuisine. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent reconnaissantes pour leurs précédents dîners au cours des deux dernières semaines, comme si cela éloignait juste un peu le malaise. Regina commença la vaisselle automatiquement et Emma ramena le reste des couverts à la cuisine. Elle avait tenté d'aider à faire la vaisselle, mais il semblait que l'arrogante brune ne voulait pas.

"Vous savez, je pensais que vous alliez sauter sur l'occasion de me faire nettoyer quelque chose." Fit remarquer Emma alors qu'elle croisait les bras, une hanche se penchant sur le comptoir près de Regina.

"Oh je le ferai. Mais ces plats sont très coûteux, très chère." Elle pencha la tête et Emma se mordit la lèvre pour retenir sa première réaction.

"Regina, si nous allons vivre ensemble, et élever Henry ensemble, vous pensez pas que vous pourriez me faire confiance pour laver quelques assiettes ?" Elle essaya de garder un ton mature et neutre. Regina se pinça les lèvres en se tournant pour regarder la blonde.

"Peut-être." Elle soupira alors qu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses plats avant de regarder Emma de nouveau. "Vous pouvez essuyer. _Délicatement_." Insista t-elle tandis qu'elle passa une serviette à Emma. Le shérif roula les yeux mais fit un demi-sourire.

"Oui, très chère." Elle se mordit la lèvre de nouveau alors que les yeux bruns se portaient sur elle.

Elles travaillèrent en silence bien que celui-ci était complètement remplit. Les deux femmes continuaient de jeter des regards vers l'autre, s'étudiant tranquillement l'une et l'autre. Emma sentait la nécessité de combler le silence mais ne savait pas comment et Regina espérait juste que la femme puisse se taire pour les prochaines minutes. Heureusement pour toutes les deux, travailler nerveusement rendit la charge plus rapide et elles complétèrent la tâche efficacement.

"Alors..." Commença Emma alors qu'elle posait la serviette. "...je suppose qu'on est prêtes pour demain ?"

"Oui. Je m'occuperais de la matinée, prenez juste Henry à trois heures et assurez-vous qu'il finisse ses travaux scolaires. Je serais à la maison après cinq heures."

"Ok, nous aussi." Elle joua avec ses mains pendant une minute mais s'arrêta quand elle réalisa qu'elle était encore en train de jouer avec la bague. "Donc euh...bonne nuit, je suppose." Elle hocha la tête gauchement.

"Oui, bien...bonne nuit." Elle se retourna rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Emma secoua juste la tête, en espérant que cela était autre chose auquel elles pouvaient s'habituer aussi.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour ranger ses vêtements, Emma décida qu'une rapide douche était de mise. Elle trouva cette pièce encore mieux qu'elle l'avait réalisé à l'origine quand elle se rendit compte que les serviettes de toilette fournissaient un niveau de confort auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Elle avait découvert qu'elle n'avait même pas de besoin de ses affaires de toilette puisque cette salle de bain était complètement approvisionnée.

Elle mit un pyjama, consistant en un short confortable, assez court pour rivaliser avec Ruby, et un débardeur. Elle avança vers le lit queen size et s'installa confortablement. Ce n'était pas difficile puisqu'il semblait que le lit l'épouser, la tenant doucement. Elle soupira de joie malgré les circonstances. Bien qu'aussi à l'aise qu'elle était, c'était la première nuit dans une nouvelle maison et cela signifiait que le repos ne viendrait pas.

* * *

Regina alla voir Henry après avoir fini la vaisselle. Il avait déjà fait ses devoirs et se préparer à aller au lit. Encore une fois, elle se retrouva si heureuse de le voir ici à nouveau. Il la serra contre lui et lui dit bonne nuit et Regina décida qu'elle n'allait pas pousser plus pour ce soir. Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle passa par sa routine normale du soir, trouvant du réconfort dans l'activité. Cela avait été une longue journée et Regina était épuisée. Elle était plus qu'heureuse quand elle avait enfin terminé et qu'elle avait son pyjama en soie sur elle et se glissa dans son lit. En s'allongeant, ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil la prit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que son corps fut retiré de son sommeil de nouveau. Elle était toujours légèrement inconsciente quand il y eut une pression différente dans sa poitrine. L'esprit de Regina déménagea dans cet endroit entre le sommeil et l'éveil où elle était un peu trop fatiguée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine inconsciemment. Mais alors que la sensation se répartit presque comme un fluide se déversant en elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau tandis qu'elle sentait que sa poitrine commençait à presque brûler dans un sens.

Alors que le sentiment l'a submergeait, Regina se redressa, prenant des inspirations profondes. Sa main saisit sa poitrine alors qu'elle essaya d'identifier ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fallut une minute. Ce n'était pas la petite sensation d'angoisse d'avant quand Emma parlait à propos d'être seule. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus grand.

Cela se déversait en elle encore plus fort et c'est alors que Regina identifia finalement le sentiment. Terreur.

Quoiqu'il se passait en ce moment, Emma était terrifiée. Avec une seconde de plus d'hésitation, Regina rejeta les couvertures et sauta hors du lit, allant tout droit vers la porte.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonsoir les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien, alors voilà le chapitre six tout chaud xD, je viens juste de le corriger. Bonne lecture tout le monde :)**

* * *

Regina ouvrit sa porte et courut droit au fond du couloir vers la chambre suivante. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la chambre d'ami, se sentant soudainement de nouveau hésitante. Prenant une inspiration, elle posa son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Elle était sur le point de frapper quand ce sentiment de terreur la frappa encore et elle tomba légèrement en avant, en saisissant le chambranle de la porte. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour y réfléchir de nouveau et au lieu, elle tourna juste la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre.

À l'extérieur de la fenêtre, la lune apportait un bon éclairage à la pièce, assez pour que Regina puisse voir la silhouette d'Emma allongée sur le lit. Elle se dirigea vers elle mais n'entendit toujours absolument rien venant de la jeune femme. Baissant les yeux pour la regarder, Regina vit que les yeux d'Emma se serraient plus qu'une personne dans un sommeil normal et que ses mains tenaient les draps à poings fermés. Bien qu'à part cela, il n'y avait aucune indication du tourment que Regina pouvait sentir venant de la jeune femme. C'était étonnant, pensa Regina, que même dans son sommeil, Emma puisse cacher ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Regina vit les deux mains d'Emma faire un brusque mouvement vers l'intérieur et puis sentit immédiatement la peur s'intensifier. Elle n'avait pas assez d'espace en elle pour se sentir gênée puisque ses sens étaient complètement occupés et submergés par la nécessité d'arrêter le sentiment. Pour cette raison, elle ne put s'empêcher de finalement se pencher sur Emma. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et sentit immédiatement à quel point elle tremblait. En fronçant les sourcils, Regina serra ses épaules et secoua légèrement.

"Miss Swan ?" Elle n'obtint rien en réponse et la secoua de nouveau. "Emma ?" Tenta t-elle un peu plus fort maintenant et vit les yeux de la blonde commençaient à s'ouvrir. Regina retint sa respiration alors qu'elle attendait une réaction. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emma comme ça et c'était...troublant...à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Bien que Regina ne pensait pas à ça maintenant.

Emma avait les yeux vitreux et regarda dans le vide pendant quelques secondes et Regina ne bougea ni les mains, ni aucun autre muscle d'ailleurs. Elle vit les yeux d'Emma cligner plusieurs fois avant de se déplacer. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le regard d'Emma se concentra et se posa sur Regina, toujours au-dessus d'elle.

Regina fut prise au dépourvu quand elle sentit toute la terreur qui l'avait consumé se remplir complètement par un écrasant sentiment de soulagement. Emma semblait prendre son premier souffle depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux tandis qu'elle levait une main pour s'accrocher au bras de Regina. La femme plus âgée baissa les yeux là où Emma avait mis sa main, mais ne bougea.

"Regina ?" Elle murmura, en essayant toujours d'éclaircir sa vision et de voir la femme clairement.

"Oui. Vous...vous faisiez juste un mauvais rêve ?" Elle se sentit un peu bizarre quand elle utilisa les mêmes mots qu'elle aurait utilisé pour Henry. Mais elle pouvait sentir que sa tentative de calmer Emma fonctionnait alors que l'agrippement se diminuait. Après quelques secondes de plus, Emma sembla se rendre compte qu'elle agrippait le bras de la femme et lâcha finalement. Regina gardait les yeux sur Emma tandis qu'elle relâchait elle aussi sa prise.

"Je suis désolée, est-ce que j'ai...est-ce que je vous ai réveillé ? Habituellement je ne crie-"

"Non, vous n'avez rien dit. J'ai juste...je l'ai senti...quelque chose." Elle leva une main sur sa poitrine de nouveau et put sentir son propre cœur battre trop fort. Elle n'était pas juste consciente des sentiments d'Emma, mais les sentait à l'intérieur d'elle et était encore affectée par eux.

"Quelque chose ?" Interrogea Emma et elle se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise contre la tête de lit. Elle leva ses pieds et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Les yeux de Regina s'aperçurent de la longueur de la peau lui étant soudainement exposée et son regard s'attarda une seconde de plus avant de retourner à nouveau sur les yeux d'Emma. La blonde fit un signe de la tête vers le lit et Regina fixa l'espace, durant un court débat dans sa tête, avant que l'épuisement ne l'emporte et qu'elle s'assoit délicatement au pied du lit.

"Vous étiez effrayée." Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et Emma la regarda attentivement.

"Alors vous êtes venu ?" Demanda t-elle curieusement, honnêtement surprise que la femme vienne voir comment elle allait.

"Vous étiez très effrayée." Elle leva les yeux et les joues d'Emma chauffèrent un peu. Elle espérait que Regina ne pouvait pas voir ça.

"Vous pouviez pas genre...voir ce à quoi je rêvais...pas vrai ?" Elle leva encore les yeux nerveusement. Regina n'avait pas besoin de leur connexion pour comprendre la manière dont Emma se sentait alors que sa voix tremblait.

"Non, non. J'ai juste senti ce que vous ressentiez." Elle put voir Emma se relaxer visiblement de nouveau. "Est-ce que vous euh...allez aller bien ?" Questionna t-elle, en jouant avec ses mains sur ses genoux distraitement.

"Ouais, ça va aller. Si j'avais su que vous l'auriez ressenti, je vous aurais prévenu. J'ai pas pensé à ça. C'est juste parce que c'est la première nuit dans une nouvelle maison. Ça arrive toujours. Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant." Elle se mordillait la lèvre, se sentant embarrassée d'avoir été prise dans un état si fragile. "Je suis désolée." Elle leva les yeux pour voir que Regina la regardait de très près.

"Ce n'est pas grave, très chère. Je vais juste euh...retourner dans ma chambre." Elle se mit debout rapidement et se tourna vers la porte.

"Merci." Dit tranquillement Emma et Regina la regarda de nouveau. "De m'avoir réveillé. Vous l'avez interrompu juste avant...avant que je...juste...merci." Elle fit un petit sourire, mis en évidence par le clair de lune.

"De rien. Encore...bonne nuit." Elle s'autorisa un doux sourire et Emma se détendit de nouveau, appréciant l'aide de la femme plus âgée et le fait qu'elle ne la poussait pas pour avoir des détails.

"Encore bonne nuit, Regina." Elle fit un signe de tête à la femme tandis qu'elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Emma se glissa dans le lit de nouveau, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Elle avait su que le cauchemar était inévitable. Elle avait déménagé suffisamment de fois pour savoir que ce n'était pas juste une coïncidence, mais une routine. Nouvelle maison, même cauchemar. Cependant elle se sentait stupide maintenant, de ne pas avoir réalisé que Regina le vivrait avec elle. Toutefois, elle était plus que surprise, que la femme soit venue ici pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Regina allait ressentir _ses_ émotions. Elle avait été tellement prise avec tout ce qu'elle avait perçu de la femme plus âgée, elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour penser à ce que Regina recevrait d'elle. Elle était, avec certitude, mal à l'aise avec ça.

Elle avait pensé que le contrôle qu'elle avait établi sur ses propres sentiments aurait été suffisant pour que Regina ne reçoive rien. Mais elle savait que la capacité à garder un visage impassible ou à rire n'effaçait pas vraiment l'émotion en dessous. Juste la déguiser. Cela la perturbait de savoir que maintenant il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait accès à ce qu'elle protégeait et cachait si intimement.

Bien qu'au moins maintenant, le cauchemar était venu et avait été envoyé loin. Elle serait en mesure de dormir maintenant. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers la vue du visage de Regina, à seulement quelques centimètres et lui donnant une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu diriger vers elle auparavant. Une réelle préoccupation.

* * *

Emma se réveilla plus tard que la normale. Après le cauchemar, elle avait été capable de dormir toute la nuit et dans ce lit plus que confortable, c'était plus dur que d'habitude de se réveiller. Une fois qu'elle l'était, elle ne tarda à s'habiller et à descendre les escaliers, réalisant immédiatement que Regina et Henry étaient déjà partis.

Elle souhaitait avoir vu Henry, mais était en même temps soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à gérer une situation embarrassante avec Regina. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la femme dise quoique ce soit concernant le cauchemar, mais n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face.

C'était un peu étrange, être à l'intérieur de la maison, seule. Elle fit son chemin jusque la cuisine et chercha la cafetière. Elle était plus complexe que les appareils ménagers auquel elle était habituée, mais elle arriva à la faire fonctionner et s'assit un instant pour profiter de sa tasse. Après quelques instants à ne pas se sentir complètement à sa place, elle décida finalement de juste partir et d'aller au Café pour le petit-déjeuner.

Une décision qu'elle regretta rapidement.

En rentrant dans le Café, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir un projecteur sur elle. Il semblait que maintenant, tout le monde avait entendu la nouvelle de son mariage. Elle baissa la tête et alla directement vers le comptoir, n'établissant le contact visuel avec personne. Dès qu'elle s'assit, Ruby fut juste devant elle.

"Bonjour Shérif." Ruby était trop excitée maintenant et Emma plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Salut Rubes. Je peux juste avoir une patte d'ours, s'il te plaît ?" Elle garda la tête baissée, essayant d'éviter les regards de tout le monde.

"Bien sûr. Rien pour l'épouse ?" Ruby fit un clin d'œil et l'expression qu'Emma arbora n'était clairement pas amusée.

"Non, merci." Dit-elle lentement et Ruby sourit avant de lui apporter sa pâtisserie.

"Allez Emma. Tu dois voir ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans." Elle pencha la tête et Emma soupira.

"Peut-être. Probablement plus si ce n'était pas Regina et si je n'étais pas forcée de rester marié pendant la moitié d'une foutue année."

"Ouais...tu sais je suis désolée pour tout ça. Honnêtement je ne me souviens pas de tout et pour ce dont je me souviens, toutes les deux vous étiez très insistantes."

"C'est fou. Mais bon, cette expérience sera certainement dans les livres d'histoires." Elle rit avant de prendre une bouchée de sa patte d'ours.

"Et tu ne sais jamais, peut-être que toutes les deux vous tomberez follement amoureuses et serez reconnaissantes pour cette nuit d'ivresse." Elle cligna alors qu'elle leva les yeux rêveusement.

"Et peut-être que _tu _devrais ralentir sur l'alcool." Répondit Emma avec un sourcil remonté. "Parce que tu parles comme une folle."

"Nan, je peux le voir. Elle, étant toute possessive comme si elle t'avait complètement maté." Elle hocha la tête et les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent grands.

"Quoi ?!" Je vais pas être matée." Dit-elle, complètement consternée et beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire. Les autres occupants du Café la regardèrent curieusement mais Emma était toujours concentrée sur la jeune femme devant elle.

"Oh si, tu le seras. Tu essaieras d'agir comme une dure à cuire. Le Shérif en cuir dans toute sa gloire. Mais vraiment, Regina t'auras complètement à ses pieds."

"Tu...tu es folle. Juste...cinglée Ruby." Emma secoua la tête, n'étant même pas sûre de comment réagir. "Je ne serais jamais soumise." Elle grogna dans son petit-déjeuner.

"Détends-toi Emma." Elle posa une main sur le bras de la blonde alors qu'elle sourit et se pencha sur le comptoir. "Je veux dire avec tout ça entre vous, je suis sûre que le sexe sera chaud comme l'enfer." Elle esquiva à peine le coup quand la main d'Emma se leva. Ruby éclata de rire maintenant et Emma se jeta une fois de plus sur la jeune fille, sans succès.

"Je vais te faire payer pour ça." Lui dit Emma alors qu'elle retournait à sa patte d'ours. Ruby s'avança prudemment vers le comptoir de nouveau.

"Ok, ok, j'arrête de te taquiner. Mais honnêtement, tu peux penser à un meilleur moyen de revenir chez tes parents que de réellement être avec Regina ?" Elle haussa les épaules tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur le comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ils m'ont forcé à l'être."

"Non, ce qu'ils veulent c'est que toutes les deux vous soyez malheureuses pour que ça vous serve de leçon. Tu penses vraiment que ta mère veut que tu vives heureuse avec l'ancienne EvilQueen ? De réellement avoir une relation ? Elle flipperait probablement." Dit Ruby nonchalamment mais Emma la fixa pendant un instant. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

"Ben...je veux dire je savais que c'était le but mais...j'avais pas vraiment pensé à tout. Mais t'as raison, je veux dire ils étaient en colère quand nous nous sommes mariées. Ils ne veulent pas vraiment qu'on soient ensemble." Elle regarda d'un côté tandis qu'un sourire commençait à se former sur ses lèvres.

"Emma ?" Questionna Ruby, en voyant le regard de conspirateur sur le visage de son amie. "A quoi est-ce que tu penses en ce moment ?"

"Juste que je dois aller rendre visite à ma charmante épouse." Elle sourit avant de sauter du tabouret. "J'ai du travail au commissariat mais je reviendrais à midi pour prendre la commande habituelle de Regina et la mienne." Elle remit sa veste.

"Emma, ne fais rien de cinglée." Prévint-elle.

"Je peux pas faire quelque chose qui change plus la vie que ce qu'on a déjà fait." Elle se retourna mais la regarda de nouveau. "Oh et fais-moi une faveur ? S'il te plaît ne dis pas à mes parents qu'on s'est parlés." Elle soutint le regard de Ruby et la jeune femme secoua finalement la tête avec un sourire.

"Tu es folle Emma." Elle se mit à rire.

"Hé, c'est _ton idée._"

"Ouais, et _tu _l'as écouté." Elle sourit et Emma le lui rendit avant de sortir du Café, avec une nouvelle énergie soudainement.

* * *

Regina avait commencé sa journée avec plus d'énergie qu'elle en avait maintenant. La routine du matin avait été plus qu'excitante car elle était simplement ravie de sentir comme si les choses étaient revenus à la normale. Elle se sentait un peu bizarre d'avoir laissé Emma là-bas, mais elle savait que c'était simplement l'une des choses auquel elle devait juste s'habituer maintenant. Après avoir déposé Henry à l'école, Regina commença à travailler au bureau et sa nuit agitée la rattrapa.

Après avoir réveillé et calmé Emma de son cauchemar, Regina s'était rallongée, mais le sommeil ne revint plus. Elle savait qu'Emma avait dit qu'elle irait bien pour la nuit, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas chasser le sentiment complètement. La nervosité que la terreur puisse la submerger de nouveau la priva de sommeil.

Cela lui faisait se demander comment Emma pouvait traverser ça à chaque fois qu'elle déménageait. Regina était toujours perturbée bien que ce soit déjà la moitié de la journée maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas également s'empêcher de se demander de quoi Emma pouvait être en train de rêver pour causer une telle réaction. Après tout ce à quoi elle avait du faire face depuis que la malédiction avait été brisé, cela rendait Regina très curieuse sur ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle émotion.

Sa propre réaction avait été légèrement déconcertante. Elle avait conclu que c'était à cause de toute l'affaire des âmes liées, mais cela ne signifiait pas que son esprit n'y pensait pas. Elle avait eu peur _pour _Emma. Ce regard sur son visage quand elle avait commencé à se réveiller, ses yeux encore vitreux et son corps tremblant encore. Regina avait à peine pu respirer jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se calme et même alors, elle se sentait toujours éteinte.

Bien qu'elle choisit d'ignorer tout ça. Enfin, pour le meilleur de sa capacité au moins. Il était juste après midi maintenant et elle n'avait pas fait assez de travail encore. Alors qu'elle se mettait à l'autre pile de papiers, il y eut un coup à la porte. Roulant des yeux, elle reposa les papiers et dit au visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer. Elle fut surprise de qui entra.

"Hé." Salua Emma alors qu'elle entrait.

"Bonjour." Déclara Regina bien que son ton annonçait sa confusion. Elle regarda Emma attentivement alors que celle-ci s'approchait et prit la chaise en face d'elle sans hésitation.

"Vous avez déjà mangé ?" Demanda t-elle, en levant la main pour montrer le sac venant du Granny's. Regina fit une sale tête alors Emma continua. "Je vous ai pris votre commande habituelle, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez. Vous avez votre ennuyeuse salade." Elle fit un demi-sourire alors qu'elle posa un des sacs devant elle. Regina roula des yeux de nouveau.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Miss Swan ?" Dit-elle, en regardant le sac. Elle avait été trop distraite et avait vraiment oublié de manger. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture dans la pièce, quand Emma ouvrit son sac de graisse, elle sentit son estomac remuait de faim.

"Ben pour commencer, que vous m'appeliez Emma. Sérieusement, on est mariées. Je pense que vous pourriez m'appeler par mon prénom." Elle croisa le regard de Regina alors qu'elle mordait dans une frite.

"Je vous appellerai comme je veux, _Miss Swan_." Elle croisa les bras avec défi.

"Bien. Mais pour chaque fois que vous m'appellerez Miss Swan, je vous appellerai par un adorable et écœurant surnom."

"Vous ne-"

"C'était quoi ça Mon Trésor ?" Elle lui coupa la parole avec un sourire.

"Shérif Swan-"

"Non, toujours pas ce que je recherche Mon Petit Poussin." Elle mangea une autre frite tandis que Regina serra la mâchoire. Emma réalisa avec un certain intérêt que ces surnoms ne provoquaient pas de _vraie_ colère chez Regina. De l'irritation bien sûr, mais Regina agissez de manière plus furieuse qu'elle l'était vraiment. S'il y avait eu quelque chose de vrai ici, Emma l'aurait senti. Regina évalua ses options pendant une seconde avant de répondre.

"_Emma_." Elle serrait les dents.

"Oui Regina ?" Emma pencha la tête innocemment.

"De quoi avez vous besoin ?" Elle gardait les bras croisés, résistant à l'envie de déchirer le sac venant du Granny's devant elle. Emma vit ses yeux se déplacer plusieurs fois vers lui et considéra cela comme une victoire.

"J'ai eu une idée. Je parlais à Ruby plus tôt-"

"Oh cela semble prometteur." Interrompit Regina.

"_Bref_..." Continua t-elle. "...On parlaient du fait que mes parents font tout ça dans le seul but de nous punir. Nous faire souffrir."

"Je comprends cela, _Emma_. Et ça fonctionne." Elle secoua la tête à Emma d'une manière qui aurait été insultante si la blonde s'en souciait. Elle ne s'en souciait pas.

"Et si c'était pas le cas ?" Dit-elle et vit la confusion sur le visage de Regina avant que ses yeux ne se plissent légèrement.

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous aimez ça ?" Interrogea t-elle, incrédule.

"Non, écoutez. Mes parents veulent que nous soyons malheureuses et nous le _sommes_." Ses yeux étaient un peu plus ouverts et Regina arborait une expression montrant qu'elle attendait la conclusion.

"Je n'ai pas la patience pour ça Miss...Emma." Elle soupira de sa propre erreur. "Venez-en au fait."

"On est en train de leur donner exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Et je ne vois pas ça changer de sitôt." Elle la regarda maintenant tandis que le maire commençait à réaliser. Elle se recula lentement.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement en train de dire ?" Demanda t-elle prudemment.

"Vous _voulez_ les rendre heureux ?"

"Oh bien évidemment que non." Répondit-elle immédiatement sans pause. "Mais si nous haïr est ce qu'ils veulent, alors la seule manière de les empêcher de gagner c'est si nous..." Sa voix diminua et un sourire se forma sur le visage d'Emma.

"Si nous ne détestons pas réellement être ensemble." Finit Emma, se reculant et prenant quelques frites. Regina était assise en silence alors qu'elle étudiait la fille décontractée en face d'elle.

"Et comment supposez-vous que nous les convainquions de cela ?"

"Ben, on va commencer avec vous ne me jetant pas ce regard en public. On a besoin que les gens voient qu'on s'entendent bien maintenant." Elle pencha la tête et Regina plissa les yeux. "Oui celui-là." Dit Emma avec un sourire.

"Dans quelle mesure allons nous prétendre ceci ?" Demanda t-elle et Emma sembla être dans ses pensées pendant un moment.

"Ben, évidemment si demain on se promenaient dans la ville main dans la main, ce serait un assez gros indice que quelque chose ne va pas. Je pense juste qu'on devraient faire semblant qu'on apprends à se connaître. Qu'on s'entends bien et qu'on est heureuses. Je pense que si on montrent que nous sommes heureuses ensemble, que nous nous rapprochons, ça pourrait faire flipper Mary Margaret et David, en tout cas assez pour qu'il arrête tout ça avant qu'on deviennent trop sérieuses."

"Vous voulez que nous prétendions de réellement tomber amoureuse l'une de l'autre ?" Son ton était sceptique mais son esprit y pensait.

"Imaginez juste le visage de mes parents une fois qu'ils auront réalisé que leur plan se retournent contre eux." Elle leva un sourcil et regarda les émotions contradictoires sur le visage de Regina. Le maire semblait ailleurs en pensée pendant un autre moment soupirant et secouant la tête avant de la regarder de nouveau.

"Et pour Archie ?"

"J'ai déjà fais semblant lors de thérapies avant." Dit-elle sans y penser, mais se réprimanda mentalement quand les yeux de Regina louchèrent légèrement. "Je suis sûre qu'on peut le convaincre qu'on commence à bien s'entendre." Finit-elle avant de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa nourriture. Regina continua à l'étudier de très près, envisageant toujours leur succès possible.

"Nous ne savons pas si cela va fonctionner." Dit-elle finalement et Emma leva les yeux.

"Non, mais le pire scénario c'est qu'on soient de retour à la case départ. Je pense pas qu'on aient quelque chose à perdre." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose que je peux duper les gens en leur faisant croire que je peux réellement vous tolérer. Bien que cela va me demander un certain effort." Elle releva le menton alors qu'elle se mordit les lèvres pensivement.

"Vos mots font juste fondre mon cœur." Emma lui fit un sourire excessivement doux et leva une main à sa poitrine.

"Très drôle." Répondit catégoriquement Regina.

"Sérieusement, avec chaque mot mon âme s'élève plus haut et je tombe plus profondément amoureuse de vous-"

"Vous êtes hilarante."

"Et tous vos compliments me réchauffe et me rendent confuse-"

"_Assez_ Miss Swan."

"Oui Mon Petit Ourson." Emma sourit de manière si enfantine que Regina eut presque envie de lui faire avaler son sourire béat.

"Emma. C'est assez." Elle tenta de nouveau et Emma retourna joyeusement à sa nourriture. Regina commençait à réaliser que la manière de gérer une meilleure relation avec Emma serait peut-être de commencer à la traiter comme un autre enfant. Elle agissait certainement comme tel.

"Bien. Je vais retourner au travail. Je vous verrais ce soir." Emma se mit debout et jeta ses déchets.

"Assurez-vous qu'Henry fasse _tous_ ses devoirs." Regina venait juste de donner un dernier ordre et Emma soupira.

"Je vous l'ai promis, on va s'en occuper." Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de finalement sortir de la pièce.

Regina regarda Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce avant que ses yeux ne retournent sur le sac intact devant elle. Elle mourrait de faim maintenant, juste après avoir regardé Emma manger son entière grande barquette de frites. L'odeur avait été enivrante et cela lui avait presque mis l'eau à la bouche.

Emma avait dit qu'elle avait pris la commande habituelle de Regina ce qui signifierait que c'était une salade généralement délicieuse. Cependant, l'odeur persistante que la satanée fille avait laissé dans le bureau rendait la possibilité légèrement moins désirable. Elle ouvrit le sac et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas que sa salade, mais également une petite barquette de frites. Regina le souleva délicatement entre son pouce et son index, le plaçant sur une serviette sur son bureau.

Regardant de nouveau vers le sac, ses yeux virent immédiatement un morceau de papier plié. En l'ouvrant, elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Emma.

_Regina,_

_Je savais que vous seriez d'accord avec mon idée, donc j'ai pensé que la première étape dans le fait de faire semblant de s'aimer, serait de réellement commencer à se comprendre. Faîtes un tour du côté sauvage Regina._

_Sérieusement Regina, les frites sont délicieuses. Vous me comprendrez juste un petit peu mieux si vous y goûter._

_PS : Je savais aussi que vous n'alliez pas toucher à la nourriture jusqu'à que je sorte de la pièce, donc je profite de cette occasion pour dire, _

_Passe une bonne journée mon Bébé Ours. ;)_

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel." Murmura Regina, en reposant la note. "Elle est impossible." Elle secoua la tête, en regardant entre la salade et la barquette de frites.

Elle était affamée. Vraiment affamée. C'était sa justification pour avoir mangé _toute_ la nourriture qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper. Elle ressentit également la plus petite compréhension envers les mauvais choix alimentaires d'Emma.

* * *

"Donc, ça va être comme ça tous les jours ?" Interrogea Henry de l'autre côté du bureau d'Emma. La femme leva les yeux de son rapport pour lui parler.

"Si ça fonctionne bien pour nous tous, alors je dirais oui. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ?"

"Non, j'aime, c'est plutôt bien. En fait ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'on faisaient avant que la malédiction soit brisée."

"Ouais sauf que maintenant on a pas à se cacher." Elle sourit et Henry hocha la tête.

"Ouais c'est beaucoup mieux." Il lui rendit son sourire avant de se mordre un peu la lèvre.

"Y'a quelque chose d'autre gamin ?" Demanda Emma, remarquant le comportement.

"Juste...est-ce que vous allez faire tous les trucs de parents ensemble ?" Il garda un ton neutre et Emma pencha la tête.

"Eh bien, au moins on va prendre les décisions ensemble. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ?"

"Ben...on a les réunions parents-professeurs la semaine prochaine. Je me demandais juste...tu sais si vous alliez toutes les deux venir."

Il baissa les yeux et les lèvres d'Emma s'ouvrirent alors qu'une pensée la traversa. Comme c'était étrange que quelque chose d'aussi simple soit si émouvant pour elle. Elle était toujours en train de s'adapter à l'idée d'être parent. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé au cours de la dernière année, c'était toujours si nouveau et peu importe combien de choses ils avaient fait ensemble, elle était toujours en train de travailler sur elle-même pour endosser le rôle d'une véritable mère.

C'était simple. Banal. Probablement incroyablement ennuyeux et pénible. Et Emma était ravie.

"Je pense qu'on adorerait toutes les deux aller à la réunion parents-professeurs." Dit Emma avec un énorme sourire. Henry le lui rendit avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Regina était assise à son bureau, se demandant à propos de quoi Emma était si excitée. Mais alors, juste comme la nuit dernière, elle se sentit absorber l'émotion. Elle prit une partie de cette énergie positive et fut inconsciente du doux sourire ornant ses lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x ****que je tiens à ****remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, alors voilà le chapitre sept, ça avance doucement, doucement. En tout cas merci les guests pour les reviews des précédents chapitres puisque je peux pas vous répondre et bien sûr pour les mises en favoris et les follows. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Vendredi soir s'était passé de la même manière, si ce n'est un peu plus facilement que jeudi. Regina avait été ravie que tout le travail ait été achevé avant leur arrivée à la maison et que le dîner ait été plus sain, mais tout aussi délicieux que la veille. Bien que la cuisine de Mary Margaret était bonne, Regina faisait une certaine magie dans la cuisine et Emma réalisa très rapidement qu'elle pouvait facilement s'habituer à ça.

Cependant, alors qu'Emma se réveillait ce samedi, elle se rendit compte soudainement qu'elles n'avaient pas parlé du tout de la manière de gérer le week-end. Ils avaient survécu deux jours en étant indemnes mais ça c'était parce que l'école et le travail occupaient une bonne partie de leur temps. C'était encore normal et facile à gérer. Là c'était son premier week-end où ils seraient tous ensemble. Emma n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer.

Elle avait dormi, s'était habillée, et descendait les escaliers de nouveau. Néanmoins, cette fois, tout le monde était réveillé et toujours à la maison. Elle entendit le son d'une télévision, venant d'une pièce dont elle ignorait même l'existence jusque là. Elle n'était pas allée plus loin que la chambre d'Henry, la sienne, le petit salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger. Se retournant vers le côté opposé, elle s'approcha de la provenance du son et trouva un salon plus que confortable où Henry était assis, penchait en arrière sur le canapé, en pyjamas, regardant un dessin animé sur une grande télévision.

"Salut Gamin." Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se redressa instantanément avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Bonjour."

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Mes Parrains Sont Magiques."

"Cool." Dit Emma avant de se pencher en arrière à côté de lui. Ils s'installèrent immédiatement et Emma réalisa que c'était encore une autre chose à laquelle elle pourrait certainement s'habituer. Étonnamment, elle se sentait un tout petit peu plus à l'aise maintenant.

Ils restèrent là tout le long de l'épisode, simplement en se détendant et en riant. C'était après cela que Regina passa la tête par la porte. Emma s'était demandé où elle était, mais n'était pas encore assez à l'aise pour simplement commencer à la chercher dans sa maison.

"Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt si vous pouviez tous les venir mettre la table." Elle tapota ses doigts sur le cadre de la porte. Henry se leva et Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Vous _avez fait _le petit-déjeuner ?" Demanda t-elle en se levant. Regina bougea pour permettre à Henry de passer et regarda la blonde.

"Bien sûr. Cela n'est pas aussi bon si on ne fait que l'invoquer." Elle avait l'air sceptique et Emma haussa les épaules.

"Oui non j'ai juste... je suppose que je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Plus une personne du genre céréales."

"Est-ce que vous vous plaignez ?" Regina la regardait alors qu'elles entraient dans la pièce. C'était alors, pour la troisième fois en autant de jours que le délicieux arôme de la nourriture de Regina atteignait Emma et submergeait ses sens.

"Pas du tout." Dit-elle lentement avec un sourire reconnaissant. Regina la regarda passer avant qu'un sourire béat ne menace de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Emma se déplaçait avec un peu plus de confiance dans la cuisine alors qu'elle aidait à rassembler les sous-plats et les ustensiles. Généralement n'importe quel type de tâche était impensable pour Emma, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial sur le fait de mettre la table pour eux trois. La sensation familiale d'une routine se formant lui procurait un certain sentiment de confort. Confort dont elle n'avait seulement eu qu'un avant-goût à l'appartement avec ses parents.

Puisque c'était la troisième fois où ils s'asseyaient pour un repas de famille, chaque membre prit son siège avec un peu moins de gêne et d'hésitation. Henry y plongea avec enthousiasme tandis que Regina prit son temps pour placer soigneusement une serviette sur ses genoux. Emma lui emboîta le pas, surtout dans l'espoir d'au moins avoir l'air d'être à sa place ici. Baissant les yeux pour regarder les pancakes parfaitement cuits, elle ne put attendre une seconde de plus et y plongea avec autant d'excitation que son fils.

La première bouchée rendit Emma accro. Dès que le sirop toucha ses lèvres, elle gémit presque d'approbation, ses yeux flottaient alors que la saveur la consumait. Elle supprima à peine le son de plaisir, mais la joie était évidente sur son visage. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui révélait ses sentiments. Regina la regarda pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête à la réalisation.

"Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de votre déclaration sur la façon dont je 'réagissais trop fortement à propos de ce surnom' ?" Demanda t-elle et Emma avala une grande bouchée de pancakes.

"Ouais." Dit-elle curieusement mais son questionnement n'arrêta pas Emma de se préparer à prendre une autre bouchée.

"Eh bien, vous _réagissez _trop fortement à propos de ces pancakes." Dit-elle en mettant un doigt contre sa poitrine. Emma se sentit un peu gênée mais sourit en haussant les épaules.

"Ouais ben...vous cuisinez bien" De la manière dont ils étaient délicieux, Emma ne pouvait pas être dérangée face à sa propre réaction. C'était le petit-déjeuner le plus délicieux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et Emma se fichait du fait que Regina puisse sentir son enthousiasme. Regina ne put arrêter son propre sourire et Henry était souriant entre elles deux.

Cette fois, ils firent une chaîne pour faire la vaisselle. Regina lavait, Henry rinçait et Emma séchait de nouveau. C'était une autre chose qu'Emma trouvait gênante, bizarre et confortable à la fois. Une autre chose qui était simple et banale, mais palpitante dans le fait que c'était une activité dont elle n'avait pas réalisé le manque jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait maintenant. Ce n'était peut-être pas la famille qu'elle avait imaginé, mais étant coincée dans sa situation actuelle, Emma ferait avec ce qu'elle aurait.

Ils étaient en train de finir quand le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Elle vit le nom de sa mère et le prit à contrecœur. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir surmonter cette colère envers eux bientôt. Cela n'allait pas faire quelque chose pour la libérer des circonstances. C'était également mal de perdre le temps qu'elle avait finalement avec eux après avoir passé une vie entière sans eux, en étant colère. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, ces sentiments étaient toujours en vigueur. Pourtant, elle essuya ses mains et répondit à son téléphone.

"Allô ?...ouais je vais bien...ouais Henry aussi..." Emma s'assit sur le comptoir. Regina se tourna vers elle pour voir qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Emma alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux bruns "...non ça va réellement, Regina a fait le petit-déjeuner ce matin...ouais, non c'était excellent. Des pancakes aux pommes, meilleurs que ceux du Granny's..."

Regina oublia de se retenir quand elle sourit doucement, réalisant qu'Emma saisissait une occasion pour que leur nouveau, probablement stupide mais potentiellement possible, plan avance. Regina se sentait assez béate puisqu'Emma continuait de divaguer sur sa nourriture des derniers jours et que non, elle n'avait besoin de rien venant d'eux car elle était couverte ici. Regina n'aimait peut-être pas la situation dans laquelle elle était coincée, mais c'était toujours agréable d'être flattée.

"...ben je vais devoir demander à Regina s'il y a pas d'autres plans d'abord...oui je suis sûre que t'as raison..." Emma leva de nouveau les yeux pour répondre au regard curieux de Regina. "...je verrais et je te rappellerais...yup...ok, bye." Avec ça, elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone.

"Je pense que notre plan a peut-être réellement une chance." Commença Emma alors que Regina était assise en face d'elle.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda t-elle avec curiosité. Regina avait beaucoup de doutes, mais avait du admettre qu'Emma avait raison sur un point. Elles n'avaient vraiment rien à perdre.

"Ouais, je pouvais sentir son malaise à travers le téléphone. Je suis plus que certaine qu'elle attendait de moi que je supplie pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne supplie plus pour les maisons maintenant." Elle dit la dernière partie plus doucement, mais autrement, toutes les émotions étaient scellées. Regina le remarqua mais l'ignora. Quelque chose dont Emma fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous devez me demander ?"

"Oh, elle veut qu'Henry et moi ont viennent pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui."

"Et vous lui avez dit que vous deviez me demander d'abord ?" Le ton de Regina était amusé maintenant alors qu'un sourire se formait au coin de sa bouche. Emma sourit alors qu'elle répondit.

"Ouais, ben, vous savez, devais vérifier avec l'épouse d'abord." Emma haussa les épaules et Regina secoua la tête.

"Eh bien alors, vous avez ma permission." Dit-elle avec désinvolture et l'esprit d'Emma repensa au commentaire de Ruby d'hier matin. _Matée._ Elle réalisa qu'elle devait être prudente avant qu'elle ne tombe dans ce rôle. Emma était sûre que Regina adorerait ça.

"Vous voulez venir ?" Demanda Emma en levant un sourcil.

"Non." La réponse de Regina fut instantanée. "Non, je ne crois pas que nous sommes déjà prêtes pour cela, très chère." Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles n'étaient pas encore à cette étape, mais Emma pensait quand même que cela aurait fait une journée sacrément intéressante.

"Très bien, ben vous allez manquer le plus amusant." Emma pencha la tête et Regina lui fit l'expression la plus ennuyée qu'elle pouvait arborer.

"Oh, j'en suis sûre. Malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire que je n'ai pas pu finir hier. _Quelqu'un _m'a interrompu." Souligna t-elle ostensiblement.

"De rien pour ça." Emma sourit. Regina roula des yeux. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles conclurent une autre conversation.

* * *

"C'est bizarre. Est-ce qu'on frappent ou on rentrent tout simplement à l'intérieur ?" Dit Henry alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de l'appartement.

"On entrent." Dit-elle avec confiance. Emma refusait de sentir gênée dans cette maison également. Enfin c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre quand elle poussa la porte.

"Et vous voilà." Mary Margaret sourit joyeusement tandis qu'elle se jeta pratiquement sur eux. Elle tira Henry dans une étreinte avant de bouger vers Emma, bien que la blonde ne relâcha qu'un seul bras pour retourner l'étreinte. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement affectueuse avec la femme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?" Demanda Henry, inconscient de l'irritation d'Emma.

"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire des tacos et des salades. Je sais que vous aimez tous les deux ça."

"Génial !" Répondit Henry avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi est-ce tu n'irai pas mettre la table ?"

"Ok." Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Emma venait juste de décider qu'elle avait le droit de faire comme si elle était à la maison et aida Henry avant de prendre sa place habituelle sur la table. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et ignorait clairement ses deux parents lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans la cuisine. Une part d'elle était consciente qu'elle était encore, en train de jouer le rôle de l'adolescente de mauvaise humeur. Mais cette part s'en fichait vraiment.

Henry bavardait avec David alors qu'ils étaient assis à table. Il semblait plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec tous les membres de sa famille maintenant, ne voyant aucun inconvénient en vue. En dépit de ses sentiments personnels, Emma était soulagée de la façon dont il gérait les choses. Elle pourrait faire face à ses propres conséquences, mais cela ne n'aurait pas été juste si Henry avait du souffrir de son erreur.

"Alors, comment vous allez tous les deux dans votre nouvelle maison ?" Commença Mary Margaret alors qu'elles les rejoignaient à table.

"Super." Répondit Henry instantanément.

"Bien. Et Emma, comment on ait été ces derniers jours ?" Son ton était excessivement décontracté et Emma n'était pas dupe.

"C'est pas mal." Emma voyait là une autre parfaite occasion de faire avancer son plan. Elle savait qu'au début c'était plus une question de subtilité, donc elle donna sa réponse en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son déjeuner.

"Vraiment ?" Commença sa mère avec un rire. "J'aurais pensé qu'il y aurais eu quelques blessures lors de la première nuit." Elle essaya de plaisanter mais Emma se sentit agacée.

"Tu voulais que quelqu'un soit blessé dans la maison qu'on partage avec ton petit-fils ?" Elle retint un peu de la virulence de son ton mais il était clair qu'elle était encore un peu irritée.

"Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais juste comment vous êtes toutes les deux. Je suppose qu'elle était moins que conciliante les deux dernières nuits." Encore une fois elle avait ce regard inquisiteur qui aurait agacé Emma, mais elle fut distraite.

"En vérité elle a été...surprenante." Dit-elle honnêtement, repensant à la réaction de Regina face à son cauchemar. Mentionner cela aurait certainement aidé avec le plan, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Emma accepte d'aller par là avec ses parents. Si une personne devait savoir, Emma préférait que ce soit une personne qui se fichait d'en savoir plus.

"Eh bien, c'est...intéressant." Mary Margaret se racla la gorge alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers sa nourriture. Emma vit ses sourcils se froncer et remarqua la force supplémentaire utilisé pour prendre un morceau de salade et se félicita mentalement. Un autre point pour le foyer Mills et Swan.

* * *

Regina se frotta les yeux avant de passer au dossier suivant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait faire de la paperasse à la maison mais cela n'était jamais agréable et elle s'enlisait de plus en plus que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Elle ouvrit le dossier suivant et s'arrêta, laissant tomber lentement sa main tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ils restèrent fixés sur le contrat manuscrit devant elle, complété avec quatre signatures. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé dans ses dossiers. Quand cela était arrivé. Elle n'avait aucune explication ou même un souvenir de la création du document.

Cependant rien de tout cela ne consumait ses pensées. C'était le nom dessus. La signature. Une signature qu'elle n'avait jamais, jamais vu. Et si elle pouvait l'empêcher, personne ne la verrait jamais. Spécialement Emma. Emma _ne_ pouvait _pas_ voir ça. Jamais. C'est ce qui l'a motivée maintenant.

En tant que maire, c'était son travail de le signer. De même que tous les documents similaires. Au lieu de cela, elle referma le dossier lentement. Elle ouvrit le tiroir à côté d'elle et le laissa tomber à l'intérieur, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de le fermer à nouveau. C'était son travail de le signer. Bien, qu'il semblait qu'elle l'ait déjà fait.

Malgré le fait que ce n'était seulement que l'après-midi, Regina pouvait sentir son énergie se raréfier. Elle se sentait de plus en plus irritée par le nombre de dossiers et n'était tout simplement plus disposer à travailler. Elle ne comprenait pas l'agacement de plus en plus grandissant alors qu'elle avait abandonné le travail pour un verre de cidre.

Prenant une place sur le canapé, Regina prit quelques gorgées de son verre afin d'essayer de se détendre. Ce ne fut pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une graine de colère plus précise commençait à bouillonner dans sa poitrine que Regina réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas du tout elle. C'était Emma.

Levant les yeux au ciel face à la réalisation, Regina avala le reste de son cidre avant de chercher son téléphone. Elle trouvait que sa propre irritation augmenter maintenant. À quel point cela allait devenir épuisant si elles devaient partager chaque émotion comme ça. À ce stade, leur plan ferait mieux de fonctionner parce qu'avec le rythme auquel elles allaient, Regina ne pensait pas qu'elles pourraient tenir plus longtemps.

* * *

Alors qu'Henry sauta sur le canapé avec David, Emma prit quelques plats et se dirigea vers l'évier, espérant que sa mère arrêterait avec toutes les questions. Elle avait fait un bon travail en donnant des indications subtiles que Regina n'était pas si terrible qu'ils l'avaient assumé, mais cela ne faisait que continuer à provoquer de plus en plus de questions. Emma perdait patience maintenant.

"J'espère juste que tu t'assures qu'Henry ne soit pas impliqué lorsque vous vous disputez toutes les deux." Mary Margaret la suivit, clairement dans l'intention de continuer la conversation. Emma soupira et commença à laver sans même regarder sa mère.

"Nous n'allons pas nous disputer devant lui." Répondit-elle, épuisée.

"Eh bien, même se disputer dans la même maison que lui peut l'affecter."

"On va aller bien. Henry va aller bien." Elle gardait les yeux baissés mais Mary Margaret lui faisait face.

"Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Avec ton histoire avec Regina." Maintenant Emma leva les yeux.

"Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que je vais survivre à ça ?" Elle plissa les yeux légèrement, prenant sa mère un peu au dépourvu.

"Eh bien oui ma chérie, tu n'as pas été dans cette situation-"

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Interrompit Emma alors que sa colère apparaissait. Parfois Emma prenait le parti de Regina sur le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas dotés de la plus haute intelligence.

"Je..." Mary Margaret secoua la tête, confuse.

"Est-ce que tu as oublié qui je suis ?" Ses propres mots déclenchèrent un bref souvenir de l'autre nuit. Elle regarda les plats de nouveau mais son esprit travaillait.

"_Je pense qu'ils...je pense qu'ils oublient juste qui...qui je suis._" _Emma ponctua ses mots en pressant une main contre sa poitrine. __Regina la regarda avec bienveillance __alors qu'elle leva mollement une main sur l'épaule d'Emma._

"_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, ma chère ?_" _Elle __frotta doucement__ et Emma se rapprocha d'elle._

"_Ils...Ils ne me comprennent pas ! Ils attendent de moi que je sois comme eux ! Et, __et __ils aiment penser qu'ils me connaissent ! Mais non Regina !_" _plaida Emma._

"_Je sais, chérie. Je sais, je sais._" _Regina tira Emma contre elle tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent maladroitement la paille de son verre. Sa tête se prélassa__it __sur celle d'Emma alors qu'elle __prenait__ une longue gorgée._

Emma cligna des yeux alors que le souvenir se dissipait, baissant les yeux vers l'eau savonneuse devant elle. Jetant un regard sur le côté, elle remarqua immédiatement les yeux de sa mère sur elle, l'étudiant attentivement.

Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul, mais elle avait eu beaucoup de réflexion sur ce sujet et malheureusement, sa colère n'était pas aussi facilement contrôlable que ses autres émotions. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait réellement de problème à la laisser s'abattre sur les gens. En général, et dans ce cas particulier, celle-ci couvrait la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti face à leur décision. Elle préférait que sa mère voit ça.

"Je ne comprends pas." Mary Margaret parla finalement de nouveau, remarquant et s'interrogeant sur le changement d'humeur.

"Tu penses que je n'ai pas été 'dans cette situation' un millier de fois ?" Dit Emma, en essayant de garder un ton plus neutre.

"Eh bien...je veux dire tu n'as jamais-"

"Jamais quoi ? Été jeté de ma maison et envoyé dans une autre ? Été contrainte de rester dans une maison dans laquelle je ne suis pas la bienvenue ?" Elle croisa les bras et Mary Margaret eut l'air un peu déconcertée.

"Emma je...ce n'était pas notre intention. Nous voulions juste...nous voulions que tu-"

"Apprennes une leçon. J'ai compris. Peu importe." Son téléphone bipa et Emma le prit dans sa poche. Mary Margaret semblait encore incertaine de quoi dire alors qu'Emma détourna les yeux pour regarder l'écran de son téléphone, un sourcil se leva alors qu'elle vit le message venant de Regina.

**S'il vous plaît calmez-vous que je puisse finir un peu de travail.**

"Wow." Emma secoua la tête alors qu'elle tapa une réponse rapide.

**Votre sensibilité apaise mon âme.**

"On devraient y aller maintenant." Elle frôla sa mère avant de se tourner vers la porte, pour demander à Henry de la rejoindre.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?" Sa mère la suivit encore.

"Parce que je suis en colère et apparemment Regina ne peut pas finir ses trucs maintenant." Elle remit sa veste alors qu'Henry la rejoignit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais pouvait sentir la tension et pensa qu'il était préférable de ne pas demander à quelqu'un maintenant.

"Attends, quoi ?" Dit David alors qu'il se joignait à elles.

"Quoi, vous saviez pas que toute cette histoire de lien dans le mariage avait quelques trucs spéciaux ? Ben l'un d'entre eux c'est que nous sommes douloureusement conscientes des sentiments de l'autre et maintenant Regina est affectée par moi." Son téléphone bipa de nouveau et elle l'ouvrit.

"C'est...fascinant." David fronça le nez, dans ses pensées.

"Ouais c'est génial." Répondit-elle sarcastiquement alors qu'elle regardait l'écran.

**Très drôle...Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je serais plus qu'heureuse d'éliminer les Charming si besoin est.**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais trouva qu'une partie de sa colère diminuait face au message.

**Non, Regina.** Emma s'arrêta avec les doigts toujours sur l'écran. **Mais gardons cette option sur la table pour plus tard...juste au cas où. **Elle sentit un petit sourire menaçait de se dessiner sur son visage à son propre message. Le message de réponse fut immédiat.

**Bien.**

"Viens Henry." Elle posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils se tournaient vers la porte.

"Emma, je suis désolée. Pouvons-nous parler un peu plus ?" La femme brune fit un sourire triste mais plein d'espoir. Emma se tourna lentement vers elle.

"Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais bien, je voulais pas perdre mon sang-froid." Emma aurait du garder un visage impassible, mais elle préférait que sa mère pense seulement qu'elle était en colère plutôt que quelque chose de plus profond que ça.

"Ok bien, passez une bonne nuit." Dit-elle nerveusement.

"Ouais, vous aussi. Je te verrais au commissariat lundi David." Elle jeta un regard à son père avant de sortir avec Henry.

"Je suppose qu'on est de retour à nos prénoms." Marmonna David alors que la porte se fermait.

"Je me sens mal." Débuta Mary Margaret en fronçant les sourcils. David se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais nous savions qu'elles détesteraient ça."

"Oui mais je ne voulais pas réellement la blesser. Nous l'avons vraiment forcer à quitter la maison."

"Nous faisons en sorte qu'elle vive avec les conséquences de ces actes et ce n'est que pour une question de mois. Ça va aller." Il serra sa femme contre lui, en lui donnant une pression rassurante. Elle se sentait mal, mais au fond, elle était toujours campée sur ses décisions.

* * *

Quand Emma poussa la porte d'entrée du manoir, elle fut surprise d'être accueillie par un verre de cidre. Regina lui remis simplement le verre près de l'entrée avant de se retirer vers son petit salon. Apparemment, elles _étaient_ en train d'avoir une meilleure compréhension de l'autre. Emma fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et prit le verre, savourant le goût qu'elle appréciait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'admettait.

Elle suivit Regina alors que la brune retournait vers la carafe, remplissant de nouveau son propre verre avant de se déplacer vers son bureau. Emma marchait lentement dans la pièce, regardant de plus près les photos et les accessoires qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Après quelques minutes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait avalé son verre un peu plus vite qu'elle aurait probablement du. Elle attira l'attention de Regina, et souleva le verre et après avoir reçu un signe d'approbation, Emma le remplit de nouveau.

"Je nous ait peut-être fais revenir un peu vite." Admit Emma alors qu'elle prit avec hésitation une place sur le canapé. Regina leva la tête et plissa les yeux.

"Je suis choquée." Dit-elle sarcastiquement, recevant un regard en réponse. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Ce n'était pas moi, c'était _elle_."

"Votre mère ?"

"Oui. Elle est juste si...euh si-"

"Irritante ? Grinçante ? La plus _g__rande_ casse-pieds-"

"Oui, oui, Regina, j'ai compris." Emma leva une main pour l'arrêter et Regina soupira.

"Bon, eh bien, qu'a t-elle fait alors ?"

"Elle a juste...elle ne-..." Emma s'arrêta en soupirant et se frotta les yeux. "...peu importe, c'est stupide." Elle prit son verre alors qu'elle se levait de nouveau. Regina roula des yeux et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

"Elle ne pas quoi ?" Elle pencha la tête et tandis qu'Emma rencontra son regard, elle se retrouva à répondre à Regina sans même y penser.

"Elle ne me comprends pas." Dit-elle puis secoua la tête. "Je euh...je vais m'allonger un peu." Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Regina la regarda tout du long.

"Le dîner est à sept heures Miss Swan."

"Compris, Bébé." Emma lui fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de finalement disparaître de la vue. Regina se pencha en arrière avec un autre soupir, en secouant la tête.

Cette fois, elle ignora le commentaire, se disant à elle-même que cela était inutile avec la blonde puérile. Appuyant sur ses yeux fermés, elle leva la tête alors que les mots d'Emma s'emparaient d'elle. _Elle ne me comprends pas_. Il y avait une impression à l'arrière de son esprit. Un souvenir qui était enterré sous, ce que Regina supposait être, une très grande quantité d'alcool.

Se concentrant, elle laissa les mots se rejouer plusieurs fois. _Elle ne me comprends pas_. _Elle ne me comprends pas_. _Ils ne me comprennent pas_.

"_Ils...Ils ne me comprennent pas ! Ils attendent de moi que je sois comme eux ! Et, __et__ ils aiment penser qu'ils me connaissent ! Mais non Regina !_" _plaida Emma._

"_Je sais, chérie. Je sais, je sais._" _Regina tira Emma contre elle tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent maladroitement la paille de son verre. Sa tête se prélassa__it __sur celle d'Emma alors qu'elle __prenait__ une longue gorgée._

"_Vous me comprenez Regina. Vous m'avez toujours comprise._"_ Emma__ atteignit la boisson de Regina, et le ramena vers elle en essayant de capturer la paille dans sa propre bouche maintenant._

"_Vous m'avez toujours comprise aussi._"_ Regina parlait doucement, __enlevant la paille de la bouche d'Emma puisque le son de siphonnage signifiait que la blonde avait terminé sa boisson. Emma recula juste assez pour rencontrer ses yeux._

"_On est pas si différentes vous et moi._" _Emma soutenait le regard de Regina alors que la brune l'étudiait._

"_Vous êtes la sauveuse. Je suis l'Evil Queen. Ou est-ce que vos parents ne vous l'ont pas dit ? Peut-être que vous dev__ri__ez __réellement__ commencer à les écouter._" _Elle fronça les sourcils et Emma loucha alors qu'elle regardait la femme plus âgée curieusement._

"_Vous avez parfaitement raison Regina. Nous sommes opposées et semblables en même temps. Le couple parfait._"


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : ********L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens ********à******** remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction**

******NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, alors je sais, ça fait longtemps même très longtemps et je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été débordé par de nombreuses choses, mais enfin bref, voilà enfin ce chapitre 8. Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier les guests pour leurs reviews puisque je ne peux pas leur répondre personnellement, merci encore à vous. Bon trève de blabla. Bon chapitre :)**

* * *

Alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient, il y eut quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Regina n'était honnêtement pas sûre de quel jour il était. Le soleil se levait et se montrait à la fenêtre, illuminant sa chambre. Le rêve étrange dont elle venait de se réveiller l'avait un peu troublée et cela lui prit un certain temps pour s'orienter. Mais très vite, les souvenirs du week-end s'infiltrèrent en elle et Regina soupira quand elle se rendit compte que c'était à nouveau le début d'une semaine de travail. Regardant vers le réveil, elle vit qu'elle s'était réveillée juste avant son alarme.

Elle termina sa routine matinale dans sa chambre avant de faire son chemin jusqu'en bas. Elle se versa une tasse de café et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner, en plaçant seulement deux portions, supposant que la femme blonde dormant à l'étage ne se glisserait pas hors du lit à temps. Bien qu'elle était moins agacée, parce que cela lui donnait du temps avec son fils. Elle avait constaté que le matin, au moins, elle pouvait prétendre que tout était comme avant.

Elle venait de verser deux verres de jus d'orange quand elle décida d'aller voir Henry. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrée, elle vit le livreur de journaux marchait à l'extérieur et elle ouvrit la porte pour prendre le sien. Elle ne remarqua presque pas que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place quand elle se retourna pour entrer dans la maison. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle se retourna lentement. Puis elle remarqua ce que c'était. Ou plutôt, elle remarqua ce qui _n'était_ pas là. La voiture d'Emma.

Confuse, Regina retourna à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Henry mais put entendre que le garçon se déplaçait et sut qu'il était probablement en train de s'habiller pour la journée. Avec une certaine hésitation, Regina descendit le reste du couloir et vit immédiatement que la porte de la chambre d'ami était ouverte. Elle vérifia à l'intérieur pour voir qu'elle était, en fait vide, avant de redescendre vers la cuisine.

Elle ne remit pas en question ses motivations quand elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du Shérif. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale. Alors qu'elle commençait juste à taper le numéro du commissariat, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Volontairement, Regina sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'Emma se penchait sur le seuil, en retirant ses bottes boueuses.

"Qu'est-que vous faites ?" Demanda t-elle, essayant de comprendre la situation. Emma leva les yeux, avec une expression légèrement coupable sur le visage alors qu'elle examinait son propre environnement.

"Désolée, je vais nettoyer la saleté." Elle enleva finalement ses bottes et en voyant les dégâts qu'elle avait fait, elle se retourna et les laissa retomber devant la porte. Regina avait toujours les yeux plissés, en pleine confusion.

"O- où étiez-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes sale ?"

"J'ai dû aller chercher Leroy. Il s'est disputé avec cette nonne, la fée là, et s'est saoulé à un tout autre niveau. Au-delà de la raison. Il a cassé des trucs au bar et ensuite il s'est enfui quand j'ai essayé de l'attraper. J'ai dû le poursuivre dans les bois." Elle fit finalement quelques pas en avant mais Regina fronçait toujours les sourcils.

"Et vous n'avez pas pensé à me le dire avant de vous-en allez ?" Dit-elle sans vraiment penser à toutes les significations possibles derrière ses mots. Bien qu'Emma y pensait, et avait l'air déconcerté.

"Je...je n'ai pas...vous _vouliez_ que je vous réveille ?" Questionna t-elle finalement avec curiosité. "Je veux dire j'ai eu l'appel à genre quatre heures du matin."

"Vous auriez pu laisser une note." Déclara Regina, irritée.

"Ben...euh...ok." Emma se gratta la tête, se sentant aussi gênée qu'elle l'avait été quand Mary Margaret avait commencé à attendre d'elle qu'elle lui rende des comptes.

"Pourquoi est-ce que votre téléphone n'était pas allumé ? Je vous ai appelé." Elle continuait, ne comprenant toujours pas que ses mots pouvaient si facilement être mal interprétés.

"Oh ouais." Encore une fois Emma avait l'air un peu gêné alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa poche. "Il est tombé dans une flaque pendant que je pourchassais Leroy. Je pense qu'il ne fonctionne plus." Elle fronça les sourcils à l'appareil cassé et encore légèrement mouillé.

"Eh bien achetez-en un autre aujourd'hui. J'attends de vous que vous me répondiez quand je vous appelle." Dit-elle sévèrement. Emma ne put cacher sa confusion et Regina leva les yeux au ciel. "Vous êtes le Shérif. Vous devez répondre à votre téléphone." Modifia t-elle.

"Bien." Emma hocha juste la tête, réalisant que Regina était juste comme d'habitude, toujours à contrôler. Donc agaçante.

"Et prenez une douche, _s'il vous plaît_." Elle regarda Emma ostensiblement et maintenant ce fut au tour de la blonde de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Oui très chère." Elle se tourna et Regina la fixa.

"Je ne vous ai pas appelé Miss Swan cette fois." Maugréa t-elle.

"Non, ça c'était juste un bonus." Emma sourit. "N'oubliez pas la thérapie aujourd'hui."

"_Je_ n'oublierai pas. _Vous_ n'oubliez pas." Elle croisa les bras devant Emma qui secoua juste la tête et se tourna pour monter les escaliers. Regina la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, choisissant de ne donner aucune importance au subtile sentiment de soulagement.

* * *

Emma se tournait légèrement alors qu'elle alignait son tir. Ramenant son avant-bras, elle plissa les yeux en jetant son bras vers l'avant, lançant le papier plié dans l'air. Il monta magnifiquement à travers la pièce, se courbant alors qu'il approchait de sa cible. Au moment même où la balle de papier entra parfaitement dans la boîte, Emma sauta avec ses bras levés au-dessus d'elle.

"Et voilà trois points pour Swan !" Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'applaudissait, se sentant plutôt fière.

"Et là, je me sentais mal d'être en retard." La voix de David surprit Emma, qui sursauta au son.

"Whoa." Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine alors que David levait les siennes.

"Désolé, désolé. Tu vas bien ?" Il rit et elle hocha la tête.

"Ouais, j'étais juste prise par le jeu, je suppose. Tu n'es pas en retard, je n'ai pas à être là-bas avant deux heures. J'ai fini la paperasse donc il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire de toute façon."

"Ça semble bien. J'ai essayé d'appeler mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse." Dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau.

"Oh ouais, j'ai dû aller acheter un nouveau téléphone après ce truc avec Leroy. Ceux qu'ils ont ici en ville sont un peu...rudimentaires. Mais je crois que celui-là résistera à tous les appels téléphoniques concernant les ivrognes que nous pourrons avoir maintenant." Dit-elle, en levant le Nokia qu'elle avait acheté dans le seul magasin d'électronique de la ville.

"Ouais, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé pour t'aider ?" Demanda t-il alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme ronflant et encore endormi dans sa cellule habituelle.

"Parce que je pouvais le gérer moi-même." Elle eut légèrement un air de défi dans le regard et son père soupira.

"Je sais que tu le peux. Mais il n'y a aucune raison à prendre des risques. C'est pour ça qu'on a du renfort. Il ne suffirait que d'une seule fois pour que tu sois blessée et personne ne saurait où tu es."

"Ça ira." Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait ses clés sur son bureau.

"Emma je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre nous, mais quand il s'agit de sécurité, s'il te plaît demandes de l'aide." Son ton fut ce qui la stoppa de dire quelque chose de sarcastique. Il avait l'air véritablement préoccupé et elle soupira.

"Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, j'appellerai la prochaine fois pour te dire ce qu'il se passe." Elle pencha la tête et David sourit.

"Merci, ma chérie." Le terme utilisé lui apporta un roulement d'yeux à peine contenu.

"Ouais. Bien, alors puisque tu t'occupes de ça, je m'en vais."

"Amuse-toi bien." Son ton paternaliste ne _fut_ pas apprécié.

* * *

"Il était temps." Regina accueillit Emma, une nouvelle fois en haut des escaliers.

"Ok je suis littéralement cinq minutes _en avance_. Je vois pas ce que vous pouviez vouloir d'autre." Dit-elle exaspérée.

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez venir ici assez tôt pour être sûre que nos histoires se correspondent. Nous _essayons _de le convaincre que nous ne disputons pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle souleva un sourcil et Emma haussa les épaules.

"Ben on l'a pas fait. Pas vraiment. Pas depuis notre dernière session de thérapie. On a survécu au week-end entier. On doit juste traverser la prochaine heure sans se disputer. Peut-être même être amicale."

"Oui eh bien, aussi longtemps que _vous _agissez avec maturité." Elle pinça les lèvres et Emma laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

"Sérieusement, vous commencez déjà ?" Elle leva légèrement la voix et Regina fit un demi-pas en avant.

"Je n'ai rien commencé. Et voulez- vous s'il vous plaît baisser votre voix ? Je ne veux pas que le Docteur Hopper vous entende de nouveau."

"Oh exact j'ai oublié, c'est toujours de _ma _faute." Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique et Regina sourit.

"Au moins vous comprenez."

"En vérité, c'est de la faute à toutes les deux." Archie regarda entre les femmes alors qu'il sortait de son bureau. Elles eurent toutes les deux l'air surprise avant qu'Emma ne baisse la tête d'un air penaud et que Regina ne relève le menton, avec les joues roses, seule indication de son embarras.

Sans un autre mot, elles suivirent l'homme dans le bureau, en prenant les mêmes places que la dernière fois. Cependant, elles remarquèrent immédiatement, que cette fois, elles n'étaient pas seules. Dès qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, la tête de Pongo se leva et son nez renifla plusieurs fois. À la seconde où Regina fut installé à sa place, il fut à ses côtés, déplaçant sa tête sur ses genoux.

"J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait aider." Parla Archie et les yeux d'Emma se posèrent au-dessus du dalmatien.

Emma regarda avec fascination quand Regina perdit immédiatement toute la tension qu'elle avait eu lors de leur conversation à l'extérieur. En vérité, elle souriait doucement alors qu'elle laissait ses mains se poser sur la tête de Pongo. Le chien, pour sa part, semblait plus que content dans cette position. Emma n'était pas sûre du pourquoi ça l'a captivé autant mais ça le faisait. Elle aimait assez les animaux mais n'avait simplement pas passé assez de temps avec eux. Cependant, il semblait qu'Archie savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en l'amenant ici. Aussi longtemps que le chien serait là, ils survivraient peut-être réellement à cette heure. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Emma espérait. Étant donné qu'il semblait que Pongo aimait Regina, cela ne la choquerait pas si la brune lui ordonnait de l'attaquer et que l'animal obéisse.

Regina s'ajusta et tapota l'espace entre Emma et elle. Pongo obéit et sauta directement sur le canapé, surprenant la blonde. Elle tressaillit légèrement et alors que Regina la vit avec sa vision périphérique, elle retint un sourire en donnant une autre tape douce sur la tête de Pongo et il s'allongea de nouveau sur ses genoux. Lorsque Regina réalisa que ses caresses provoquait le remuement de sa queue, frappant ainsi Emma, elle a _peut-être_ mis juste un peu plus d'enthousiasme à ses mouvements pour l'encourager.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes _tous_ installés, commençons. Comment les choses se sont-elles passées?" Demanda t-il, en jetant un regard entre les femmes silencieuses. "Regina ?"

"Le week-end s'est bien passé." Dit-elle, se concentrant plus sur le chien que sur les autres personnes dans la pièce.

"Ok. Emma ?"

"Ouais, ce qu'elle a dit." Elle haussa les épaules et Archie regarda de nouveau vers l'une et l'autre.

"Ok. Regina, comment se sont passées vos matinées avec Henry ?" Il essaya d'être un peu plus spécifique, puisqu'elles ne s'ouvraient pas réellement.

"Elles se sont très bien passées. Henry semble bien s'adapter." Elle sourit légèrement à cela, son fils était toujours en mesure de la rendre heureuse.

"C'est excellent. Et Emma, vos après-midis avec lui ?"

"Pareil. Le gamin adore le nouvel arrangement."

"Cela est fantastique. Et le temps que vous passez tous ensemble ?" Encore une fois il fut face à un silence et essaya de ne pas soupirer. "Regina ?"

"Cela s'est bien passé."

"Ok." Il s'arrêta de nouveau, essayant d'imaginer ce qui pourrait les faire parler. "Emma, est-ce vous aimez votre nouvelle chambre ?" Cela fit se lever la tête d'Emma, mais elle sembla penser à sa réponse.

"Je l'aime bien."

"Est-ce que vous êtes à l'aise là-bas, dans le manoir ?" Encore une fois, elle sembla penser avant de parler.

"Oui. Regina...elle a une belle maison. C'est bien. Je vais bien." Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se formait prudemment.

"Euh...donc Regina, comment prenez-vous le fait d'avoir Emma dans la maison ? Je sais que cela est nouveau pour vous." Il l'étudia alors qu'elle levait lentement la tête, jetant un petit regard vers Emma avant de nouveau regarder Archie.

"Emma va bien." Répondit-elle lentement.

"Bien ? Comment vous vous _sentez_ à propos du fait qu'elle vive dans votre maison ?" Encore une fois il la regarda soigneusement.

"Je me sens bien Dr Hopper."

"Ok..."Commença Archie, en se penchant en avant et en plaçant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. "...Je bannis le mot 'bien'. S'il est utilisé une fois de plus, cette entière session est annulée et vous aurez à revenir demain." Dit-il et les deux femmes eurent son attention. Emma regarda vers Regina.

"Il peut faire ça ?" Questionna t-elle et Regina plissa les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Je peux. Faites-moi confiance." Il était définitivement sûr de lui et c'est ce qui convainquit les deux femmes assises sur le sofa. Elles se reculèrent toutes les deux, vaincues. "Maintenant Regina, même question. Comment vous sentez-vous avec Emma dans la maison que vous n'avez seulement partager avec Henry ?"

"Je me sens...ok." Il lui fit un regard qui laissait facilement comprendre qu'il n'était pas impressionné et Regina continua. "Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que j'ai pensé que ça le serait. On s'entend bien." Elle faisait progresser leur plan maintenant, sachant qu'après qu'Emma l'ait admis chez ses parents, il ne tenait maintenant qu'à Regina si elles avaient une chance de réussir.

"Vraiment ?" Dit-il alors qu'il levait une main à son menton. Il pouvait dire soigneusement à quel point Regina se contrôler maintenant et décida de détourner l'attention de nouveau. "Emma. Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment ?" Elle cligna des yeux mais en se redressant attentive.

"Je me sens bbbbbbb... cool." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, se stoppant elle-même d'utiliser le mot fatidique.

"Cool ? Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai pensé que le fait que vos parents ne vous permettent plus de rentrer à la maison vous aurez dérangé." Il la regarda de si près qu'il réussit à entrevoir le très bref, mais visible glissement dans son expression. Bien que cela était remarquable de voir comment cela avait disparut si rapidement et Emma haussa les épaules comme s'il venait juste de parler du temps. Il remarqua que Regina fixait la blonde, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Je suis une grande fille, Archie. Et je vis dans un manoir avec mon fils. Je suis cool." Elle lui sourit mais le silence du docteur rendait Emma nerveuse. "Sérieusement Doc, on est cools."

Il se tut un moment alors qu'il continuait à étudier les deux femmes attentivement. Toutes les deux n'étaient pas à l'aise face à cette attention mais il se fichait de cela. Il les laissa souffrir pendant un autre instant avant de finalement briser le silence.

"Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ? Pourquoi est-ce vous agissez toutes les deux de cette manière ?"

"Dr. Hopper, je n'ai aucune idée-"

"Si vous le savez." Interrompit-il, en levant une main pour l'arrêter. "Vous avez toujours été à un pas de vous sautez à la gorge. C'est la raison pour laquelle ni s'entre-tuer et ni se marier ne choque plus personne."

"Quoi ?" Commença Emma, confuse.

"Ce qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas croire une seconde, qu'aucune d'entre vous n'ait rien à dire sur le sujet." Il ignora la question d'Emma et les regarda toutes les deux à nouveau.

"Je le jure Archie, on ne s'est réellement pas disputés. Genre _vraiment_ pas. Juste les querelles habituelles." Emma croisa son regard sceptique.

"Je peux croire que vous ayez survécu quelques jours, mais je sais qu'il y a plus que ces, ennuyant, sentiments de complaisance. Si aucune d'entre vous n'y fait attention, alors cela va ressortir d'une très mauvaise, probablement sévère, manière."

"Eh bien docteur, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez que nous disions." Regina leva la tête juste légèrement, regardant de nouveau vers le bas et en occupant ses mains à caresser Pongo. Archie observa alors qu'il changea une nouvelle fois de tactique.

"Je veux que vous exprimiez vos sentiments. Donc nous allons essayer autre chose. Règle de base : Personne ne peut utiliser Henry. Maintenant Regina, dites à Emma quelque chose qui vous fait vous sentir heureuse." Dit-il simplement. Regina arrêta ses mains pendant un instant alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pongo commença à pousser sa main qu'elle cligna des yeux et regarda Archie.

"D'accord. Bien-"

"Attendez, regardez vers Emma." Insista t-il et une nouvelle fois, il vit le resserrement de sa mâchoire. Avec réticence, elle le fit.

"Mon arbre. Mon arbre que vous avez tenté d'abattre." Ajouta t-elle avec un regard.

"Hé, je suis un chevalier, pas vrai ? Juste de l'entraînement." Elle sourit et les yeux de Regina se portèrent profondément sur sa peau pâle. Emma se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux.

"Ok Regina, bien. Maintenant quelque chose qui vous rend triste ?" Il décida d'ignorer les autres commentaires, sachant que ce serait préférable de s'en tenir à leur courante conversation. Avec ces deux-là, les choses étaient déjà trop imprévisibles.

"Mon arbre massacré." Elle resta impassible, tout en jetant un autre regard furieux à Emma, qui laissa échapper un soupir dramatique.

"Très bien, puisque c'est la première fois que nous faisons cela, je vais accepter cette réponse. Mais laissons de côté l'arbre pour la prochaine question. Dites à Emma quelque chose qui vous rend en colère."

"Emma."

"Quoi ?" Emma leva les yeux.

"Non, c'est ma réponse." Elle sourit. "Emma." Regina garda cette expression tandis qu'Emma roula des yeux.

"Sympa. Alors quoi, on ne s'entend plus bien maintenant ?"

"Je suis juste honnête très chère." Elle regarda de nouveau Archie et l'homme sembla mal à l'aise."

"Ok. Je ne vais pas vous demandez d'élaborer sur cette réponse maintenant-"

"C'est intelligent, Docteur, cela prendrait beaucoup plus que quelques heures à élaborer."

"Regina." Archie utilisa son meilleur ton d'avertissement. "…passons à autre chose. Dites à Emma quelque chose qui vous effraie." Cela la fit s'arrêter.

Elle comprenait plus maintenant pourquoi Archie avait dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas utiliser Henry. Elle aurait pu amener son fils dans chacune des réponses. Spécialement celle-là. Admettre ce qui l'effrayer était plus difficile sans cette réponse évidente. Elle prit quelques minutes pour formuler une réponse qui satisferait Archie mais ne la gênerait pas.

"Je suppose que...ce serait..." Commença t-elle doucement, piquant la curiosité d'Emma et d'Archie. "…que les Charming soient l'entière force policière de ma ville."

"Waouh Regina, vraiment profond." Dit Emma sarcastiquement, son agacement se montrant clairement dans son ton. Archie soupira de nouveau et Regina jeta un regard dur à Emma.

"Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas ce qui _vous_ effraie alors." Défia Regina.

"Je n'ai peur de rien." Emma haussa les épaules. Quand Archie était sur le point d'intervenir, Regina avait déjà commencé à nouveau.

"Vraiment, l'incroyable White Knight n'a pas de peur ?" Demanda t-elle incrédule.

"Hé, si on peut pas utiliser Henry, alors j'ai rien d'autre. Aucune peur." Elle sourit.

"Je pense que le cauchemar que vous avez eu raconte une histoire différente, très chère."

Le silence assourdissant qui suivit toucha tout le monde dans la pièce. Tout le monde sauf Pongo. Bien que même lui semblait gêné, alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le canapé et poussa de nouveau Regina quand elle resta immobile. Bien que cette fois-ci, elle ne reprit pas ses caresses. Elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer, son corps en subissait trop pour laisser une quantité d'attention pour le chien.

Même si elle n'avait pas eu la capacité de ressentir chaque émotion tourbillonnant en Emma, Regina aurait quand même sut tout ce que la femme ressentait. La manière dont son visage tomba et se pâlit et le silence qui suivit lui démontra tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant toute la scène muette qui eut lieu dans le bureau d'Archie.

Regina avait été frappé par une impulsion fugace de terreur qui imitait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait ressentit lors de la première nuit d'Emma dans sa maison. Cela fut suivit rapidement par une profonde douleur, qui la traversait par vagues. Mais alors même ça fut lavé par une sensation écrasante de colère. C'était là dessus qu'Emma s'était posé et était restée. La colère.

Ce que Regina réalisa cependant, c'est que c'était légèrement plus que complexe que cela. Si elle n'était pas en train de regarder Emma, elle l'aurait manqué. La blonde avait transformé son expression en une expression de neutralité à la seconde même où les mots de Regina l'avait pénétré, mais il y avait eu ce regard fugace qu'Emma n'avait put arrêter avant qu'il ne soit révélé. Ce n'était pas seulement de la colère. C'était de la trahison.

Regina n'avait pas le droit d'être surprise. Emma était l'être humain le plus renfermé qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle avait partagé quelque chose avec Regina. Même si cela avait été en dehors de son contrôle, elles avaient partagé quelque chose qu'Emma gardait si proche d'elle-même, que personne n'avait jamais même eu la chance d'y assister. Mais Regina l'avait eu. Elle avait été la seule et unique personne avec qui Emma avait partagé ses sentiments.

C'était vraiment comme un secret. Un secret dont Regina se trouvait être en possession. Emma avait attendu d'elle qu'elle le garde tout aussi en sécurité. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. En voyant la douleur dans l'expression d'Emma pendant la fraction de seconde où elle avait été visible, en sentant la puissante angoisse, elle sut que même si cela n'avait pas été son intention exacte, elle avait quand même trahit ce secret. Trahit Emma.

Elle avait sut que la nuit où cela s'était passé que c'était quelque chose de profond. Quelque chose qui dépassait la peur d'affronter un dragon, ou même celle d'affronter sa mère. Quelque chose qui la hantait et la tourmentait toujours, même après, ce que Regina considérait comme être, des années. Quoique cela avait pu être, cela n'aurait pas dû être pris à la légère.

Le premier sentiment que Regina identifia comme venant d'elle-même, lui était inconnu. Certainement par rapport à Emma. Mais voilà, il était là pour la première fois. La culpabilité.

"Emma..." Commença Archie doucement.

"C'est terminé." Dit Emma calmement alors qu'elle enlevait la queue de Pongo de ses genoux et se levait. Ils la regardèrent alors qu'elle sortait, ayant chacun le bon sens de ne rien dire. Ils réalisèrent avec une certaine ironie, qu'Emma avait _en effet_ terminé. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions d'Archie, sauf celle concernant le bonheur, avec un seul regard fugace.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée de nouveau, le silence continua. Regina ne faisait que fixer devant elle tandis que Pongo continuait ses tentatives pour regagner son attention. Archie observait calmement alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, en laissant Regina assise avec ce qu'il devinait, être en proie à d'intenses pensées. Finalement cependant, il brisa le silence.

"Vous voulez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda t-il avec le même ton qu'il avait utilisé avec Emma. Bien qu'ici, Regina n'était pas celle qui avait fui. Elle utilisa sa propre tactique qui consistait simplement à regarder l'homme fixement dans les yeux, en faisant son mieux pour faire de lui la personne mal à l'aise. Mais malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas si bien sur le thérapeute. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer Regina ?"

"Je...je n'aurais probablement pas dû dire ça." Admit-elle, mais en sachant que c'était un euphémisme. "Elle avait fait un mauvais cauchemar. Je l'ai ressenti aussi, c'était...c'était effrayant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça."

"Pourquoi selon vous ?" Demanda t-il gentiment.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-elle plus sévèrement. Archie leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

"D'accord. Pensez-vous que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit le White Knight ?" Il attendit tandis qu'elle levait les yeux pour à nouveau croiser les siens mais avec un peu plus de douceur maintenant. Il savait que quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux, il avait une meilleure chance d'obtenir de Regina qu'elle s'ouvre.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose...je suppose que je n'aime juste pas le fait qu'elle soit toujours le parfait héros." Elle baissa la tête de nouveau, en faisant finalement un peu attention à l'animal qui était à nouveau sur ses genoux. Bien que ce fut essentiellement un moyen d'éviter le regard curieux d'Archie.

"Regina, pouvez-vous imaginer comment Emma réagirait si elle savait que quelqu'un l'avait qualifié de 'parfait héros' ?" Il sourit alors qu'elle lui faisait face de nouveau. Elle secoua sa tête doucement, en réalisant à quel point Emma rirait probablement face à ces mots.

"Vous savez que j'ai des...mauvaises habitudes." Dit-elle doucement.

"Je le sais. Et _vous _savez ce qu'est censé être la prochaine étape."

"Vous voulez que j'aille m'excuser ?!" Dit-elle brusquement.

Avant qu'Archie ne puisse répondre, Pongo leva la nuque et fit un long, baiser très mouillé sur la nuque et le menton de Regina. Elle s'immobilisa toujours avec son expression furieuse et baissa les yeux vers le chien, qui semblait excessivement innocent, sur ses genoux.

"Pourquoi est-ce tu fais ça à chaque fois ?" Le questionna t-elle sérieusement. Si les chiens pouvaient sourire, cela aurait été son expression alors qu'il haletait joyeusement. Archie retenait un sourire.

"Il veut juste que vous soyez heureuse." Dit-il et Regina roula des yeux. "Ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi pour vous rappelez cela, mais vous _êtes _mariés. Vous devez vivre ensemble et devez prendre soin de votre fils ensemble. C'est ce que vous êtes censé faire lorsque vous êtes dans une relation."

"Archie, nous _ne _sommes _pas_-"

"Si vous l'êtes. Vous l'êtes, Regina. Pour au moins six mois, vous _devez_ faire en sorte que cela fonctionne." Lui implora t-elle et Regina eut l'air peiné.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire ?"

"Je suis désolé."

"Je suis désolée ?"

"Vous ne l'êtes pas ?" Demanda t-il sincèrement. Encore une fois elle eut l'air peiné.

"Peut-être." Murmura t-elle.

"Regina..." Il attendit qu'elle en vienne là elle-même.

"Bien." Elle serra les dents. "Oui. Je le suis. Content ?" Elle le fixa mais l'homme était en train de sourire.

"Oui Regina, je le suis. Maintenant allez le dire à Emma." Dès que les mots furent prononcés, la femme laissa sortir un gémissement d'angoisse mélo-dramatique. Le chien réagit en conséquence.

"Pongo, c'est assez." Regina essayait d'exiger alors que l'animal essayait de l'atteindre de nouveau. "Arrêtes ça maintenant ! Pon- Pongo !" Elle continuait d'essayer de rester hors de portée, en tournant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais le chien devenait de plus en plus excité, en se mettant sur ses pattes pour se rapprocher, avec sa queue qui se remuait plus fort.

"Ok Pongo, laisse-la tranquille." Dit Archie, en essayant mais échouant à réprimer son éclat de rire.

Le dalmatien obéit après un dernier coup de langue sur la femme. Elle fixa le chien et le poussa alors qu'elle se levait du canapé. Elle était en arrivée au point où la bave qu'elle devait effacer de son corps ne la dégoûtait presque plus autant qu'avant. _Presque plus_. Elle retira de son sac un paquet de lingettes qu'elle utilisait principalement pour cette raison, et se fit une retouche.

"Très bien, alors...je suppose que je devrais y aller." Commença t-elle alors qu'elle prenait toutes ses affaires. Archie se leva et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"C'est bon Regina. Ne la sous-estimez pas. Et ne vous sous-estimez pas." Il la regarda sérieusement et avec un hochement de tête final, Regina se retourna et sortit. Archie se pencha pour donner une tape fier à son animal de compagnie avant de reprendre à nouveau son bloc-notes.

_Lundi 9 mai_

_Regina Mills et Emma Swan – Session 2_

_Bien que des blessures émotionnelles ont été infligé aujourd'hui, ces deux femmes ont __fait __un grand pas en avant dans leur relation. Bien qu'il soit plus que certain qu'elles ne le voient pas de cette manière._

_À __noter également de garder Pongo dans le bureau pour toutes les sessions futures. _

* * *

Regina pouvait assumer où était probablement Emma. Elle était partit plus tôt et ce n'était pas encore le moment d'aller chercher Henry. Elle ne serait pas allé au manoir non plus, Regina en était sûre. Mais elle ne serait pas aussi allé à l'appartement. Réduisant la liste des possibilités, Regina avait juste assumé qu'Emma était à l'un des endroits où elle se sentait bien. C'est ce qui la conduisit directement au commissariat.

"Regina ?" Dit David alors qu'il passait la porte.

"Oui." Elle lui fit un bref signe de tête mais David ne comprit pas le message.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?" Demanda t-il, en étant toujours dans son chemin.

"Est-ce qu'Emma est là ?"

"Ouais, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?" Sa persistance la poussait de la pente sur laquelle elle se tenait.

"Je dois parler avec...ma femme. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

**White Knight est le terme anglais pour Chevalier Blanc, comme j'ai gardé Evil Queen pour Regina je me suis dit que j'allais laisser le terme pour désigner Emma en anglais aussi, bien que si dans un chapitre Emma est qualifié de Savior je traduirais ça en Sauveuse, je trouve ça plus jolie, je sais c'est bizarre, mais bon laissons là cette intermède de traductrice xD. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x**** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonsoir tout le monde. Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en follow et encore désolée pour ce temps d'attente, je croyais pouvoir poster une fois par semaine, mais apparemment je peux pas xD. Enfin bref, voici enfin le chapitre 9. Bonne lecture :)**

Emma essayait de ne pas penser. De ne pas penser à sa colère et spécialement de ne pas penser à ce fichu cauchemar. À vrai dire, elle était plus que furieuse contre Regina. La femme savait toujours frapper une personne là où ça fait mal. Et elle l'avait fait. Mais Emma se secoua, décidant de surpasser ça. Regina avait juste été Regina. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose.

Mais elle s'était attendu à autre chose. Elle s'était attendu à plus de sa part. Elle avait senti qu'elles étaient en train de gagner un semblant de compréhension de l'autre. Pas juste depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé ensemble. C'était depuis le moment où Emma avait brisé la malédiction. Elle avait continué à voir de plus en plus profondément en la femme. Spécialement durant leur temps passé à Neverland.

Tout le monde avait alors été dans un autre état d'esprit. S'inquiéter et concentrer tellement d'énergie à sauver Henry les avaient épuisé et avaient révélé plus d'émotions que n'importe qui aurait voulu le montrer. Après avoir eu un bref aperçu du côté plus tendre de Regina, qu'elle cachait si profondément, Emma avait commencé à voir ce dont la femme pouvait être capable.

Ensuite, lors de la première nuit d'Emma dans la maison de Regina, après que ce fichu cauchemar l'ait happé et ait essayé de l'étouffer. Quand elle avait été complètement consumé et noyé, ça avait été Regina qui soit venu la chercher et l'attraper. Regina, entre toutes les personnes, qui avait enlevé sa tête hors de l'eau et à cause de ça- à cause de la vraie inquiétude que la femme avait montré pour elle, Emma lui avait fait confiance.

Même si elle avait pu sentir le regret de Regina au moment même où elle avait parlé, Emma serait en train de mentir si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas été blessé par le fait que la femme ait jeté ce moment, qui avait signifié quelque chose pour la blonde, si négligemment. Mais Emma ne se laissait pas rester blessée.

"Emma ?"

Emma fut sorti de sa torpeur par une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre. En levant les yeux, la surprise disparu rapidement et ses yeux se plissèrent. Regina soupira et se ressaisit à nouveau. Emma remarqua que David retournait lentement à son bureau, feignant de ne pas écouter.

"Emma, est-ce je peux...est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?" Elle baissa les yeux, indiquant le siège devant le bureau d'Emma.

Emma était un peu déconcertée par le ton plus calme, plus timide qu'elle utilisait. Elle était clairement en colère, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? La jeter dehors ? Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, réalisa t-elle. Prenant un long soupir exaspéré, Emma hocha la tête une seule fois. Regina avait l'air soulagé lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant et s'assit sur le siège. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle pouvait encore sentir les émotions d'Emma. Elle pouvait encore sentir la souffrance sous la colère et vacilla quand elle vit l'expression étonnamment neutre sur le visage d'Emma. Alors qu'elle prenait une minute pour trouver les mots à dire, Emma s'impatienta et devint mal à l'aise.

"On a pas besoin de parler Regina. Je ne _veux _pas en parler." Dit-elle directement et Regina ne fit que la regarder pendant un instant.

"Eh bien moi je le veux." Dit-elle sérieusement.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance Regina-"

"Nous savons toutes les deux que si, vous ne pouvez pas nier ça. S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi juste-"

"J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler-"

"Emma je suis _en train d'essayer _de m'excuser, tu veux bien me laisser faire ?" Elle leva la voix et la tête de David se dressa. Emma le remarqua mais regarda de nouveau vers Regina.

"Est-ce qu'Archie te fait faire ça ?" Demanda t-elle avec scepticisme.

"Non. Je veux dire, il l'a suggéré mais...c'est quand même ma décision." Insista t-elle. Emma fut surprise et fut seulement d'accord par curiosité.

"Bien."

"Je n'aurais pas dû parler de...l'autre nuit. C'était personnel et...je suis...je suis désolée." Elle se sentit soulagée que les mots rebelles sortent assez uniformément.

Personne ne se doutait que David, dos à elles, avait eu les yeux légèrement agrandis. Cependant son téléphone sonna et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil timide vers elles, il sortit finalement du commissariat de nouveau.

"Je ne veux pas parler de..._ça_." Elle gardait les yeux baissés.

"Non je sais. Je n'attends pas que tu le fasses. Mais...je regrette vraiment beaucoup de l'avoir utilisé contre toi... Est-ce que tu accepterais mes excuses ?" Demanda t-elle avec ce même ton timide.

Emma était toujours surprise par le fait que la femme ait même pris la peine de s'excuser. Elle avait beaucoup de sentiments sur le sujet mais elle pouvait également sentir à quel point Regina se sentait coupable. Dès le moment où ses mots étaient sortis, la brune les avaient regretté et malheureusement, Emma ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas le savoir.

"Je suppose...ouais." Elle baissa les yeux et de nouveau, Regina se sentit soulagée au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle savait que ces simples mots n'avaient pas complètement arrangé tout cela.

"Bien." Répondit-elle calmement. Elles furent assises dans un silence gênant pendant une autre minute, bien qu'aucune des deux ne fit un mouvement pour partir.

"Tout ce truc, de partage d'émotions, c'est plutôt fatiguant." Commença Emma et Regina laissa sortir une bouffée d'air.

"Oui, ça l'est."

"Je suppose que tu as ressenti tout ça...dans le bureau d'Archie." Dit Emma un peu timidement la tension, entre elles, était toujours présente mais l'ambiance commençait un peu à se détendre maintenant.

"Oui, je sais que tu as ressenti...comme si j'avais trahi un secret et je-"

"Regina on n'a pas besoin de parler de ça." Emma leva ses mains, pas du tout à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet à nouveau. Évidemment, Regina avait raison, mais Emma n'était juste pas la personne qui allait l'admettre.

"Juste...je comprends...ce que ça fait. Je...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je suis désolée."

"Tu l'as déjà dit." Répliqua Emma dans un ton plus léger maintenant.

"Oui, eh bien...ça devient plus facile à chaque fois apparemment." Elle laissa échapper un doux sourire et Emma se retrouva à le retourner.

"Écoute, pour autant que ça ne nous plaisent pas, on partage des choses avec l'autre maintenant. Et je suis totalement pour le fait de tromper les gens en leur faisant croire qu'on est dans une relation mais en ce qui concerne les...trucs secrets...je pense qu'on doit se mettre d'accord sur le fait de ne pas partager ça. On doit être en mesure de faire confiance à l'autre."

"Bien sûr." Accepta Regina sans hésitation. "Je...tu peux me faire confiance. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Nous ne parlerons plus de tout ça. Eh bien à moins que...à moins que tu ne le veuilles...à un moment donné." Elle n'était pas sûre d'où venait son trouble désormais, mais elle avait juste eu envie d'essayer qu'Emma se sente plus à l'aise.

Emma bloqua sur ce petit mot qui signifiait beaucoup. La confiance était quelque chose d'énorme pour elles deux. Aucune d'entre elles ne la donner facilement à quelqu'un. Ou jamais vraiment totalement. Mais Emma avait vu la culpabilité dans l'expression de Regina après qu'elle ait mentionné le rêve. Elle avait entendu l'honnêteté dans sa voix et vu la vérité dans ses yeux. Et maintenant, elle était activement en train de lui tendre la main...Emma ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

"Je te fais confiance Regina." Elle vit que Regina se détendit un peu et elles partagèrent un sentiment plus léger maintenant que cela avait été résolu.

"Eh bien je suppose...que c'est tout ce que qui compte." Regina se racla la gorge.

"Archie sera si fier." Emma sourit et Regina secoua la tête, toutes les deux se retrouvant dans une meilleure humeur maintenant.

"Je suis sûre qu'il le sera." Dit-elle avant de regarder sa montre. "Bon bien, il est temps que tu ailles chercher Henry. Je dois retourner au bureau." Avec ça, elle se leva finalement, se sentant mieux après avoir mis les choses au clair. Emma se leva aussi, prit ses clés et la suivit dehors. Juste alors qu'elles sortaient du bureau d'Emma, David arrivait dans l'angle, en fermant son téléphone.

"Je vais chercher Henry. On reviendra tout de suite." Dit Emma à David en passant, avant de revenir vers Regina. "Hé, tu veux dîner chez Granny ce soir ? On pourra te retrouver là-bas après le travail." Elles continuaient leur chemin vers la sortie et David tourna la tête pour les regarder partir avec curiosité.

"Je suppose que oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu refiles de la junk food à Henry au lieu d'un vrai repas." Elle la regardait fixement pendant qu'elles marchaient, retombant dans leur comportement normal sans vraiment y penser.

"Oh non, j'allais lui refiler toute la junk food _ici_, _avant_ d'aller dîner." Emma sourit malicieusement.

"C'est une bonne idée si tu veux passer la nuit sur le canapé." Regina leva un sourcil à Emma qui grogna.

"Regina, ça s'applique pas vraiment à nous."

"J'ai de la magie, ma chère. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai des moyens de te faire dormir sur le canapé."

"Bon sang." Murmura Emma quand elle put détecter qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses paroles. Regina sourit triomphalement. "Peu importe, appelle-moi quand tu seras en chemin. À plus tard." Dit-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le parking.

"Je le ferais. À plus tard Miss Swan- euh." Regina grimaça alors que le titre formel s'était glissé accidentellement de ses lèvres. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Emma, qui était toute souriante maintenant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Regina, je vais pas t'ennuyer avec un surnom maintenant."

"Bien." Regina sourit doucement de soulagement.

"Non, je vais le garder pour plus tard." Dit Emma par dessus son épaule avant de se tourner et de marcher vers sa voiture. Regina roula des yeux de manière dramatique.

Aussi embêtant que soit le fait qu'elles avaient tendance à finir leurs conversations de cette manière, Regina se trouva à plus se concentrer sur le confort de retomber sur cette facette d'Emma. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point elle préférait cela à la Emma dont elle avait été témoin dans le bureau d'Archie. Mais elle la préférait. Vraiment. Ce qui était également surprenant c'était sa détermination personnelle à ne pas laisser cela se reproduire de nouveau.

* * *

Emma était penchée contre la coccinelle quand la cloche sonna, signalant la fin d'une autre journée scolaire. Elle regarda les enfants sortir, attendant que son fils se montre. Quand il le fit, elle avança vers lui, en remarquant rapidement, cependant, qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Emma !" Cria t-il avec excitation, en courant vers elle avec enthousiasme.

"Hé, gamin." Elle lui fit un câlin avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la femme qui était juste à côté de lui. "Salut, c'est Miss Johnson, c'est ça ?" Elle tendit une main à la femme qui la regarda avec répugnance avant de la lui serrer. Emma choisit d'ignorer cela.

"En vérité, c'est _Mrs._ Johnson." Corrigea t-elle.

"Oh, exact. Désolée."

"Ce n'est pas grave Miss Swan. Ou c'est Mrs Swan, désormais ?" Demanda t-elle et Henry leva les yeux, d'un air curieux, entre elles.

"C'est...euh...vous pouvez...appelez-moi juste Emma." Elle était un peu troublée et la professeur lui fit ce regard de dégoût à nouveau. "Donc vous êtes celle qui donne un coup de main dans la classe de Mary Margaret depuis qu'elle est absente ?"

Emma n'avait pas réellement pensé à ça, mais elle savait que depuis que sa mère n'était pas officiellement de retour à son travail, en raison de la folie post-rupture de malédiction qui se passait, _Mrs._ Johnson avait pris sa place et Henry n'était pas très content à propos de ça. Ou content du tout. Il avait essayé de convaincre sa grand-mère de revenir officiellement depuis le premier jour de son retour après Neverland.

"Je suis celle qui _enseigne _dans la classe maintenant, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire ?" Elle utilisait un ton qui commençait à irriter Emma.

"Oui, c'est ça. J'espère que tout se passe bien." Elle arbora son sourire officiel de Shérif. Le sourire du serviteur de la population qu'elle arborait pour les habitants dans le but de leur faire croire qu'elle en avait quelque chose à foutre de leurs plaintes geignardes.

"Ça se passe bien. J'attends avec impatience les réunions de demain. _Vous _venez je suppose ?" Elle ne sonnait pas du tout comme si elle supposait cela.

"Oui." Répliqua Emma sans hésitation. "Regina et moi nous serons là."

"Miss Mills viens également ?" Elle leva un sourcil tandis que ceux d'Emma se reliaient.

"Um...ouais. On voulait toutes les deux venir. Spécialement, après tout ce qu'Henry a traversé." Emma laissa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

"Je vois très bien, alors je suppose que je vous verrais toutes les deux demain." Elle souleva le menton et Emma hocha la tête.

"Ouep, à plus tard." Elle retourna Henry avec elle et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

"Tu vois pourquoi je l'aime pas ?" Murmura Henry.

"Ouep."

* * *

Regina monta les escaliers de la mairie, pas tout à fait sûre de sa propre humeur. Elle détestait s'excuser. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle le faisait très rarement, et vraiment seulement envers Henry. Elle ne souciait pas de savoir si les gens pensaient qu'ils méritaient qu'elle le fasse. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Mais ses propres actions dans le bureau d'Archie l'avait dérangé plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle éprouvait réellement un sentiment de culpabilité et de regret, d'une manière dont elle n'avait pas eu à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre que son fils. Elle voulait que ce sentiment disparaisse et avait réussi, au delà de sa compréhension, à faire cela juste avec trois petits mots. _Je suis désolée_. Elle avait prononcé ces mots et s'était immédiatement senti allégée. Pas de tout, mais cela avait fait une différence. Si cela avait été purement sa propre émotion, ou peut-être également celle d'Emma, en soulagement que Regina n'était pas seulement une femme malveillante, Regina n'en était pas sûre. Mais il était certain que le poids sur ses épaules s'était légèrement soulevé et encore davantage le plus elles parlaient.

Emma avait dit qu'elles devaient faire confiance à l'autre. Regina avait pensé qu'elle aurait ri face à cela parce que comment pourrait-elle faire possiblement confiance à Emma Swan ? Mais elle savait que ses sentiments étaient plus basés sur l'attitude immature d'Emma que sur ses actions réelles. Emma pouvait peut-être se moquer de Regina, mais depuis Neverland, elle n'avait jamais nommé l'ancienne reine d'une manière qui aurait pu réellement la blesser. Et elle aurait pu. Regina savait que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal, c'était Emma.

En réalisant qu'elle n'avait- qu'Emma n'avait même pas essayé d'utiliser Henry contre elle, ou la ville, ou ses crimes passés- tout ce qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour attaquer Regina, l'ancienne reine réalisa que peut-être, elle pouvait lui faire confiance et en retour, commencer à gagner celle d'Emma. Elle secoua la tête avec confusion du fait que soudainement elle se souciait tant de savoir ou non si elle avait la confiance d'Emma après leur session. Mais elle s'en souciait.

Elle était concentrée sur ses propres pensées et pas beaucoup sur autre chose quand elle vint au bureau de sa secrétaire. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la jeune rousse assise là alors qu'elle tendait la main et attrapait son courrier. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement spectaculaire ne jaillisse et ne couvre la main tendue de Regina.

Regina se figea, une expression de dégoût sur son visage. Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement sur la jeune fille terrifiée devant elle. Elle réprima sa réaction initiale, voyant déjà à quel point elle était effrayée et ne voulant pas perdre une autre secrétaire. Elle en avait eu trois en autant de semaines et commençait à devenir impatiente sur le fait d'enseigner aux nouvelles ce dont elle avait besoin en permanence. Au lieu de cela, elle prit une inspiration calmement et tendit la main dans son sac, prenant les lingettes de Pongo et commença à nettoyer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la substance de l'autre femme sur sa peau.

"M-Madame le Maire, Je- Je suis _tellement_ désolée. Je-"

"Êtes-vous malade ?" Demanda t-elle, remarquant juste maintenant la pile de mouchoirs se situant là et la rougeur colorant le visage de la jeune fille. Bien que cela pouvait facilement être attribuée à sa gêne et peur soudaine.

"Je...oui...mais je vais bien, honnêtement-"

"De toute évidence, non. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas fait porter pâle ?" Réclama t-elle.

"Euh, j'étais...je n-ne vouliez pas que vous s-soyez en colère." Bégaya t-elle et Regina se força à se calmer avant que la jeune fille n'ait une crise cardiaque et qu'elle ait à former une autre secrétaire.

"Calmez-vous Jessica. Rentrez chez vous. Appelez-moi demain matin pour me faire savoir si vous venez ou pas, d'accord ?" Elle s'adoucit juste légèrement et vit comment cela calma instantanément la jeune fille.

"Oui Madame. Encore une fois, je- je suis tellement désolée."

"Ça va." Dit-elle sérieusement. "Bon rétablissement." Elle se tourna et se dirigea directement vers son bureau, ratant le sourire presque maladroit sur le visage de la rousse, qui soudainement se sentait beaucoup mieux face à sa patronne intense.

"Mer- merci." Dit-elle au hall vide.

À l'intérieur de son bureau, Regina se re-désinfecta les mains agressivement. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à ne pas effrayer une autre de ses employés. Ces jours-ci leur nombre réduisait et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui faisait la queue pour le poste. Jessica était une personne qui apprenait vite et bien qu'elle était un peu trop persistante dans son désir de faire plaisir au Maire, Regina avait pu apprécier son éthique professionnelle et préférerait la garder.

Malgré sa maladie, il semblait que la jeune femme avait quand même rempli ses responsabilités et Regina trouva son travail pour le reste de la journée, empilé soigneusement et dans l'ordre sur son bureau. Elle avait quelques heures avant le dîner et pouvait travailler efficacement.

* * *

"Henry." Regina l'accueillit avec un sourire.

"Hé, Maman." Il lui rendit son sourire et Regina plaça immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

"Bien."

"Est-ce que tu as terminé tous tes devoirs ?"

"Ouais, Emma me les a fait faire." Déclara t-il juste avec un soupçon d'agacement pour le fait que sa mère blonde était devenue beaucoup plus insistante sur le sujet. Emma souriait fièrement quand Regina se retourna pour regarder vers elle.

"Très bien, j'espère que tu as faim."

"Ouais, Emma m'as dit de te dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas donné de la junk food." Dit-il avec insolence et Regina roula des yeux.

"T'étais pas supposé dire _cette_ partie." Marmonna Emma alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de coude. Il garda juste son expression fière tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte du Café.

"Très mature." Regina regarda vers Emma avec un air désapprobateur, mais c'était dit d'une manière gaie. Après leur journée émotionnelle, Emma serait soulagé si elles pouvaient rester dans cette zone maintenant.

"Première sortie en famille. Tu es prête pour ça ?" Emma lui parla doucement alors qu'elles approchaient la porte derrière laquelle Henry avait déjà disparu.

"Nous avons survécu à pire." Fit-elle remarquer, en jetant un regard doux à la blonde.

"Ça, tu peux le dire." Répondit Emma tranquillement.

Elle décida que si elles devaient faire ça, elles allaient le faire bien. Donc quand elles arrivèrent à la porte, Emma se pencha en avant et l'ouvrit, en la retenant et en dirigeant Regina à l'intérieur. La brune laissa ses yeux curieux s'attarder une seconde supplémentaire sur la femme, en acceptant le geste et en entrant dans le Café. Mais alors les choses devinrent bizarres. Emma ne faisait pas beaucoup attention alors qu'elle avançait derrière Regina, elle allait presque lui rentrer dedans lorsque la brunette avait soudainement arrêté ses pas.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Regina ?" Elle plissa les yeux avant de se mettre juste à côté d'elle. Mais alors, elle se figea également.

Littéralement toutes les paires d'yeux du Café étaient sur elles. Emma regarda autour d'elle, se sentant plus gênée que jamais. Elle vit Regina essayait de faire son meilleur regard imposant, mais ses joues roses l'abandonnèrent. Mais alors Emma eut une idée soudaine. Elles faisaient ça, entre autre, pour être vues en public. Pour être vues ensemble s'entendant bien. Elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas demander une meilleure chance. Donc, dans l'espoir que Regina soit disposée à saisir cette opportunité, Emma entra en action.

C'était subtile. Juste une main douce sur le dos de Regina. Heureusement, à part le petit recul face au contact inattendu, Regina ne réagit qu'autrement qu'en commençant à avancer alors qu'Emma les guider. Elles marchèrent vers la seule table libre, juste au beau milieu du Café. Regina s'assit en premier et Henry sauta juste sur la chaise en face d'elle. Emma jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de sortir une chaise et de prendre sa place. Juste à côté de son épouse.

Ce qui était fascinant pour Emma, c'était qu'à la seconde même où son corps fut en contact avec la chaise en métal, les bruits recommencèrent immédiatement. Comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton play. Les voix étaient beaucoup plus que des murmures. Tout le monde baissait la tête ensemble pour parler, avec des voix étouffées, à propos du spectacle qu'était la famille nouvellement formé au centre du restaurant.

"Ils sont tous en train de parler de nous hein ?" Demanda Henry, en regardant vers les clients impolis.

"Oui mon cœur." Commenta Regina, en baissant les yeux vers le menu, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps mémorisé, dans l'effort d'ignorer tout le monde.

"T'inquiètes pas gamin, c'est juste parce qu'on est tous tellement beaux." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Henry sourit à cela. Emma vit le regard curieux de Regina et haussa les épaules.

"Comment va la famille Swan ?" Le ton guilleret de Ruby attira leur attention et Regina lui afficha un regard presque douloureux. Ruby recula d'un pas à cela. "Je veux dire la famille Mills ? Mills-Swan ? Swan-Mills ? Est-ce que je brûle ?" Ruby regarda autour de la table et Henry se mit à rire.

"Mêmes noms, Rubes." Cependant Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était beaucoup trop facile d'énerver Regina.

"Oh, ok. Alors qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?"

"Hmm..." Commença Emma, regardant sur le menu. "Qu'est-ce qui à l'air bon ?" Se demanda t-elle à elle-même.

"Je prendrais ma salade habituelle, s'il vous plaît Miss Lucas. Et Henry prendra le club."

"Oh Maman, je peux pas avoir un burger comme Emma ?" Grimaça Henry. Emma leva les yeux, avec un air coupable, du menu.

"Non Henry. Emma va également prendre le club sandwich, comme ça elle pourra être en bonne santé. N'est-ce pas vrai, Emma ?" Regina fit un sourire hypocrite à la blonde et Emma se força à sourire en retour, complètement consciente qu'il y avait encore de nombreux yeux sur eux et que beaucoup d'oreilles les écoutaient. Regina était également consciente de cela et profitait de la situation.

"C'est vrai Henry. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de manger un club. C'est bien meilleur qu'un burger. Miam." Les talents d'actrice d'Emma n'étaient pas vraiment à la hauteur alors qu'elle feignait de l'excitation pour son fils. "Je prendrais le club, Ruby." Elle leva les yeux pour voir que la jeune fille souriait comme une folle.

"Très bien, c'est bon. Boissons ?" Demanda t-elle et à la seconde où Emma ouvrit la bouche, Regina la coupa.

"Nous prendrons tous de l'eau, s'il vous plaît."

"Ça semble bien. Ça arrive dans un instant."

"Um, Ruby ? J'aimerais avoir mon chocolat chaud s'il te plaît." Insista Emma, en ignorant la femme brune plus âgée à côté d'elle.

"Bien sûr Emma. Tu veux qu'il soit _fouetté_ ? Je sais que tu t'habitues à ce qu'il soit _fouetté_." Ruby vit que son accentuation placer soigneusement, était facilement comprise par Emma, qui serrait les dents. "Je veux dire même si tu essaies de dire que tu ne veux pas, tu l'auras quand même _fouetté_-"

"_Non_, merci. Je le prendrais nature." Elle serra les dents et Ruby tint son meilleur sourire de faux-cul fermement en place.

"Elle agit bizarrement." Fit remarquer Henry et Emma rougit légèrement. Regina leva un sourcil quand elle vit les joues colorées.

"Ouais, c'est une tarée." Emma haussa les épaules, en évitant son regard. Regina commença à sourire. Elle n'avait peut-être pas connaissance du contenu de la précédente conversation d'Emma et de Ruby, mais elle avait entendu celle-là et pouvait faire le rapprochement. La réalisation la fit se sentir étrangement fière.

"Vous aussi, vous agissez bizarrement, vous savez ?" Il regarda vers l'une et l'autre et les deux femmes hésitèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Henry ?" Demanda Regina prudemment. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher et de baisser la voix.

"Toutes les deux, vous êtes toutes...je sais pas...amicales et tout ça. Mais genre...je sais que vous préparer quelque chose." Il continua de les observer toutes les deux et elles savaient qu'elles ne devaient pas être surprises face à ses talents de déduction. Les deux mères se regardèrent, réussissant silencieusement à communiquer et à en venir à une décision.

* * *

Henry garda ses yeux sur sa nourriture pendant quelques instants, en grignotant le bord de son sandwich. Les deux femmes étaient assises patiemment, en sirotant leurs boissons alors qu'elles attendaient.

"Donc, tout ça c'est juste pour que vous puissiez divorcer plus tôt ?" Demanda t-il, les regardant de nouveau.

"Eh bien, mon cœur, Emma et moi nous nous sommes mariées parce que nous n'avions pas réfléchi. Nous ne voulions pas. Et ce n'est pas juste que nous soyons forcées à rester mariées contre notre volonté."

"Ce n'est pas juste de mentir non plus." Fit-il remarquer.

"Gamin, on essaie pas de mentir, exactement. On est plutôt...en train d'essayer d'effrayer les gens. Particulièrement, mes parents."

"Mais nous ne te demandons pas de faire quoique ce soit, mon chéri." Déclara immédiatement Regina.

"Exact. Exact, bien sûr que non." Rajouta Emma.

"Mais...on va faire des trucs ensemble jusque là ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

"Ben ouais."

"Ok." Henry haussa les épaules mais garda ses yeux baissés et son expression concentrée. Emma regarda vers Regina, les deux femmes n'étaient pas réellement sûres de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de tout ça. Lorsque Regina allait l'interroger, elle fut interrompue.

"Regina."

Tout le monde à la table leva les yeux et ils furent tous légèrement surpris. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu depuis un très long moment et cela prit quelques minutes supplémentaires à la brune pour réagir.

"Sidney ?" Elle le regarda de haut en bas, remarquant qu'il semblait un peu fatigué, mais qu'autrement il était en bonne condition.

"Bonjour Regina." Dit-il, avec la voix éteinte.

"Bonjour." Elle était un peu incertaine de comment réagir avec lui. Tous les patients du sous-sol de l'hôpital, qui n'avaient pas vraiment leur place là-bas avaient été libérés, mais Regina n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de le voir et Sidney était demeuré loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

"Vous vous êtes marié." Déclara t-il catégoriquement. Ils étaient tous les trois un peu mal à l'aise maintenant.

"Oui...je l'ai fait." Elle décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Elle ne voulait pas prolonger la conversation ici, au milieu d'un Café bondé avec son fils juste là.

"Eh bien, je devrais y aller. Bonne nuit." Il n'attendit le salut de personne avant de se tourner et de partir.

"Tout le monde est bizarre." Murmura Henry. Les deux femmes furent d'accord.

"Alors vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?" Ruby se retourna vers eux, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la forme fuyante de l'homme.

"Est-ce que c'est la première fois que Sidney vient ici ?" Lui demanda Regina.

"Non. Il a finalement commencé à se montrer quand vous étiez, tous, encore à Neverland, mais il ne sort pas beaucoup." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce qu'il a été tout aussi...étrange quand tu l'as vu ?" Questionna Emma.

"Oui." Confirma t-elle. "Donc vous avez tous fini ?"

"Oui Miss Lucas. Je prendrais l'addition s'il vous plaît." Commença Regina.

"Oh non non..." Emma prit la parole et Regina la regarda. "Je vais aller m'occuper de ça...Chérie." Elle parla assez fort pour être entendu et sourit chaleureusement tout en pressant l'épaule de Regina.

Ruby se mordait la lèvre durement et les yeux d'Henry s'agrandirent. Emma soutint le regard pénétrant de Regina, la défiant silencieusement de faire une scène et de ruiner le plan. Le sourire de la blonde ne faiblit pas et _très_ lentement, Regina se força à faire apparaître un sourire tendu sur son propre visage.

"Merci, _ma chère_. Je trouverais un moyen de te rembourser pour ça." La véritable signification de sa phrase était plus que clair pour Emma, mais la jeune femme était quand même en train de clamer victoire. Elle se mit joyeusement debout alors que Ruby bougea de son côté du comptoir et Emma avança vers la caisse.

"Pas un mot Ruby. Pas. Un. Mot." Emma mis en garde la jeune fille qui était bien trop amusée à son goût.

Emma paya et se retourna pour voir que Regina et Henry se levaient de table. Encore une fois, il semblait que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux alors qu'ils formaient ce qui ressembler, étonnamment, à une famille normale. Regina souleva juste son menton avec un air supérieur alors qu'elle emmenait Henry avec elle. Emma atteignit la porte avant eux, l'ouvrant en souriant tandis qu'ils sortaient. Juste au moment où ils furent à l'extérieur, Emma entendit Regina libérer un son fort et réagit.

"À tes souhaits."

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai laissé tomber le vouvoiement, je me suis dit que vu le contexte du chapitre il était peut-être temps, je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup douté sur le fait d'utiliser dès maintenant le tutoiement ou de le faire plus tard, d'ailleurs j'en doute encore.**

**Et pour ceux qui savent pas, junk food signifie malbouffe en français ensuite Miss signifie Mademoiselle en français et Mrs signifie Madame (cf : la prof chiante plus haut xD), j'ai préféré laisser en anglais vu que je laisse Regina appelait Emma Miss Swan, ça aurait été bizarre si j'avais traduit.**

**Ah j'allais oublier, la petite taquinerie de Ruby sur le fait qu'Emma veuille ou non de la crème fouettée dans son chocolat chaud concerne le fait qu'elle considère qu'Emma is whipped by Regina c'est-à-dire maté, soumise face à Regina et comme Whipped signifie aussi bien crème fouettée que soumise et maté, Ruby se moque d'Emma en lui demandant si elle veut de la crème fouettée enfin bref j'espère vous avoir pas trop embrouiller. Bon ben j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, sur ce je vous dis au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
